Prehistoric Park: 2nd Chances
by Cowpie21
Summary: Follow Nigel and his team as they embark on a mission to end extinction. With his state of the art portal, Nigel will go back in time to rescue animals who are no longer with us. Does Prehistoric Park have what it takes to care for these ancient entities?
1. Chapter 1- T-Rex Returns

**There is something missing from our world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?**

**What if extinction didn't have to be forever? **

**We are going on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**On his very first mission, Nigel plans to rescue one of the last of the dinosaurs from the most dramatic extinction ever.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife refuge. **

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

* * *

Chapter 1: T-Rex Returns

As the sun rose over the crest of the eastern hills of the Pacific island, its human inhabitants were working on finishing the last touches on the exhibits that would soon hold creatures from the smallest dinosaurs to the biggest invertebrates.

Near the center of the island, a balding man with a mustache was ordering people around.

"Get that wall nice and steady, this exhibit will hold a very dangerous monster.".

What he's talking about is the owner's first mission; and the island owner is none other than Nigel Marven.

Nigel's base sits on the south-west side of the island. The island is the largest in a mysterious archipelago that could hold as many creatures as Nigel plans to rescue. If there was any place in the world that Nigel could make extinct creatures feel at home, it was here.

"There's jungle, grassland, lakes, oceans, even a manmade polar ice caps," said Nigel looking at a map of the island.

The man who was in his early 40s wore a safari hat and shirt with khaki shorts. Nigel's base (which is a bungalow) had three stations. His house included a bed, a nightstand, a closet, a desk and lamp, and another map of the island. The second part is his headquarters held another map, a bunch of fossils sitting on a desk, and many photos of dinosaurs and other extinct animals. The last part held all his pets including, a leopard tortoise, an Emerald Tree Boa, his parrot, and a shoal of small Mesopotamian Barbal fry, their parents make up the first residents of the park's aquarium.

Once the fry grows too big for their nursing tank they will be released into the wild.

* * *

As the sun reaches its peak at noon, Nigel finally tells everyone what his first mission will be.

"All Nigel has told me was that everyone knows it and that it will be very dangerous and if Nigel says it's dangerous then it's got to be dangerous," said Bob.

In the dining hall, all the employees are eating their lunch (tacos and salad) and talking about what Nigel's first mission will be. The commotion died down when Nigel stepped up on the podium.

"I hope everyone is as excited as I am?".

He was answered by cheers, hoots, and hollers.

"Now I know everyone is itching to see what I will rescue first. Any guesses? Here are a few hints, it's a dinosaur, ate meat, and was huge.".

At first, people guessed dinosaurs like Spinosaurus or Giganotosaurus but finally, someone used their childhood knowledge and said, "A T-Rex?".

"Yes, finally Jim!".

"Wait, no way that's my favorite dinosaur!" Nigel heard a bunch of people say.

"Give us the details Nigel!" Suzanne, the park's head vet, yelled. She was in her late thirties with short black hair and had a stethoscope around her neck.

"Well I'm going to Montana 65 million years ago and just a week before the meteor hits." Nigel heard a few gasps in the audience.

* * *

As the chatter died down all the employees split up, some to prepare the portal, like Bob or get ready for any injuries like Suzanne, but some like Nigel and Jim went to get their things backed.

Finally, everyone was packed and ready to go.

"Open the portal!".

Bob typed in the code and a ball of light sparked to life right in front of their eyes. Three jeeps drove through but stopped abruptly.

Nigel's car was halfway in the portal.

Nigel came running back through the portal and told everyone something. He ran back through the portal and drove through.

Everyone had gas masks on, it seemed as if they would have to drive through a gas plain.

As they drove along the plains, they saw many dead animals such as small mammals and dinosaurs, but the most surprising was a fully-grown male T-Rex.

Sadly, it was dead, so it would make no sense bringing it back but something next to the corpse was. Right next to the corpse was a small twitching ball of fur.

Nigel jumped out of the car and ran over to the ball. He grabbed it in its arms and saw that it was a Didelphodon. Nigel grabbed an extra gas mask out of the trunk of his jeep, but it was too late the thing had died. Just as Nigel was about to set it on the ground, he noticed that it was a female and had a pouch.

He reached in and pulled out two small, pink, and alive baby Didelphodon. He put them in the gas mask and told everyone to drive ahead before he set up the portal and ran through with two baby Didelphodon.

* * *

After twenty minutes of waiting in the vet clinic, Suzanne came walking out with two squirming pink creatures drinking milk from a bottle in a sack.

"They'll make but it, but I'll have to look after them for a few weeks before they can be put into their own exhibit," she said.

"Good, Prehistoric Park has it's very first extinct creatures." smiled Nigel.

The portal flared to life then closed once again as Nigel drove through.

In Montana Nigel drove through the gas plains but missed a very peculiar difference, the T-Rex corpse wasn't there anymore!

* * *

Nigel finally found that camp was being set up on top of a small hill.

Jim had already finished his tent and was now working on setting up the canopies which would form the team's dining hall.

Katrina had also finished hers and was now scooping up some small piles of poop close to her tent while Ted was eating a sandwich next to a half-formed tent.

Once Nigel was finished setting up his tent he drove down to a near field that could hold some herbivores. and where there are herbivores there's bound to be carnivores.

Nigel quietly got out of his car, which he hid next to a fallen tree, and walked over to the field.

Since there wasn't any grass in the Cretaceous except in India there were ferns and cattails. In the middle was a small stream that could hold some extinct amphibians or fish.

The creatures who are currently calling this place home contain, of course, Triceratops and Torosaurus, the ceratopsids, an old, male Ankylosaurus with some small Thescelosaurus running around his feet, and lastly a huge herd of Edmontosaurus.

The Triceratops had green stripes along their sides and the rest of their body was gray except some, probably males had red markings on their crests, they also had small spikes on their tails, same with the Torosaurus except they had darker blue stripes, osteoderms on their backs, and lacked the quills.

The Ankylosaurus was completely gray except he had faint red spots on his back.

The Edmontosaurus had dark green and brown along its back and tail but had a gray underbelly.

The Thescelosaurus had light brown tails, legs, and arms, a small section of its back was a darker brown surrounded by a gray, and the rest of their bodies were white.

As Nigel was about to pet a baby Trike, he noticed a flock of pterosaurs circling overhead and that could only mean one thing.

A loud roar came from the forest.

Thescelosaurus scurried under the now defensive Ankylosaur. The Ceratopsids had formed a protective circle around their young and the Edmontosaurus came closer together to face the predator.

At first, a large female Rex came lumbering out, but she was followed by three males much smaller than her. The coloring was a mix between a chestnut brown and dirty white. Nigel's target has found him before he could find them!

At first, it seemed that the pack was just going to stand there like statues. All that could be heard was the splatter of some prehistoric fish and the cries of the baby Triceratops and Torosaurus. Then suddenly the female roared and charged at the Triceratops.

Obviously, this was the first T-Rex attack that some of them have been through because as soon as the female reached at least 5 yards of them a few of the juveniles broke a hole in the circle and caused everything to become chaos.

The Ceratopsids stampeded towards the forest but not before running into the Edmontosaurus.

After they had run away, all that was left was the Ankylosaurus, the Thescelosaurus, and a male Trike.

Sadly, the Rexes had circled the Triceratops and it was obvious there was nothing that Nigel could do about it. The Female grabbed the poor creature's leg and swung it around before letting go, causing it to slam into a tree.

It wasn't dead, but it wasn't moving.

As all this happened, Nigel had completely forgotten about the Ankylosaur and Thescelosaurus. He looked over to where they first were to see that they were running straight towards him. He quickly opened the portal sending them through to safety.

* * *

"Nigel sure did give me a surprise when a bunch of small dinos and a tank of a dino came running through, well the little dinos running the Ankylosaurus trotting.".

Bob was backing up the trailer that held the Thescelosaurus and Ankylosaurus. The paddock had almost no grass and was filled with ferns and bushes full of seeds for the Thescelosaurus.

Bob and an employee opened the door.

At first, nothing came out but then once Bob stamped on the door the Thescelosaurus ran out followed by a lumbering Ankylosaurus.

The employee quickly got in the truck and drove off but Bob stayed behind to watch the dinosaurs explore their new home.

The Ankylosaurus was already eating a holly bush and the seeds were falling off so some Thescelosaurus ate with the tank. The rest of the flock was drinking at the lake.

* * *

Back in Montana, Nigel was sick to his stomach.

He had just watched as the Triceratops had been thrown around before the female gave the killing bite.

Almost as soon as the pack had ripped into the carcass some pterosaurs and mammalian scavengers had been waiting for their turn at the scraps.

One Didelphodon got too close and was gobbled up by a young male T-Rex.

Not wanting to end up the same Nigel made his way back to camp.

The sun was already setting when he found the herd of Triceratops and Torosaurus with some stranglers from the Edmontosaurus herd. They were still running but Nigel wasn't worried that some more predators like another pack of T-Rex or Troodon were the cause. Prey items tended to run as far as they could before settling down.

But what worried Nigel was the fact that the herd was stampeding towards the camp.

Nigel drove up to the front of the herd and honked his horn. He hoped that the noise would drive the herd leader the other way but all he got was a head of horns rammed into his car.

The car rolled down a hill but before the car landed in a river Nigel jumped out.

He ran to the back of the herd where a few yearlings were struggling to keep up.

Nigel grabbed a baby Torosaurus with hopes that its squeals would catch the attention of the adults.

Thankfully, it did and to all the ceratopsids stopped, turned around, and charged at Nigel.

Nigel set the baby in his backpack and grabbed the portal.

He placed the first one then the second one then a huge ball of light appeared. Just as the herd reached Nigel they were sent through.

Finally, all the Ceratopsids were sent through and now all that was left was to send the baby through.

He set it down and guided it towards the portal. Finally, it went through and Nigel packed up and headed for the camp.

Just then, he remembered that the Edmontosaurus hadn't stopped and were still heading for the camp!

Nigel ran down the hill, and, with much struggle, pushed his car up, and drove off.

* * *

Nigel raced up the hill on which the camp was set. He stopped the car abruptly.

The camp was destroyed.

The canopies were crushed, and the tents were ripped. Almost all the food was either on the ground or in the mouths of some prehistoric scavengers.

The only food left was the chips and sandwiches that Ted had stored in his tent.

Nigel walked into his ripped-up tent to find that his sleeping bag and map were ripped in half and all the pet carriers were scattered around the tent.

Nigel grabbed the pet carriers and walked out with a frown.

He walked over to the meat and jumped on an adult Didelphodon and put it in one of the pet carriers and did this repeatedly until he had five Didelphodon and a small lizard.

"This little guy is called Leptophos's, being a rare lizard fossil-wise not much is known about them, but they seem to be very common," said Nigel.

Nigel had the little lizard in his hands, it was roughly 25 centimeters long with teeth perfect for eating bugs. The lizard had a baby blue coloring on its lower jaw and neck with dark blue on his head. His tail and feet were gray, and the rest was a light green. Perfect for hiding in the ferns and bushes.

Nigel walked the pet carriers back to is camp feeling a little bit better. He set the scavengers in the corner of his rebuilt tent.

"Thanks, Katrina," said Nigel.

"No problem I hate a mess." waved off Katrina.

Then Newt, another adventurer came in the tent and gave some good news, he had caught the Edmontosaurus along with another Leptochamops, or in his words _"__a very pretty lizard_.".

That night everyone had sandwiches and chips for supper.

Above them, a sight to behold. There were flaming balls of rock zooming across the sky. They weren't much of a worry, they would burn up by the time they reached the ground. These were just the precursor of what was to come though.

Nigel went to sleep with a full stomach and a sick feeling in his chest.

* * *

The next morning Nigel drove back to the clearing to see if there were any signs of T-Rex.

He came back to the clearing to see the remains of the dead Triceratops. The frill, bones, and a few chunks of meat rotting.

No T-Rex but there was some action.

Along the stream was a pair of prehistoric crocodiles harassing a turtle. Nigel ran over and scared away the crocodiles and grabbed the turtle.

"Those crocodiles were called Brachychampsa. I would have saved them, but I had to save this guy. He's called Adocus, and I think it's a girl because of the tail, it is much smaller than what a male would look like." The turtle had yellow and black markings on his head with a brown shell and the rest was a light gray.

Nigel set the portal up put the Adocus in front of the portal. Once the turtle walked through Nigel carried on.

* * *

Nigel followed a game trail up into the mountains to find a possible nest. He thought he had just entered their territory, but really, he was in the middle of it.

Nigel climbed up a hill. Once he reached the top he flopped on his stomach. One of the most dangerous creatures to ever walk was 6 yards in front of him.

It appears that Nigel had found the pack's nest. There were about 6 T-Rexes. The dominant female, her mate, 3 smaller males, and a younger female.

The males were play fighting but even though it's playing one of them could get hurt, or worse, get killed.

The alphas were sleeping in the shade and the other female was searching for scraps.

Nigel had observed the pack for about 10 minutes before he heard a rumble and then a roar. He looked over the crest and saw the alpha female stand up and head off in a direction. The alpha male followed along with the three other males. The young female stayed behind and stood next to a large mound of dirt.

Just then it hit Nigel.

Eggs would be easier to collect than full-grown T-Rexes. Nigel just had to rescue the female and all the eggs would be his.

He ran behind the female and waved his arms. This caught the attention of the female who roared and chased after Nigel.

He grabbed the two portal sticks out of his backpack and set them in place. Just as the tyrant was over him, he opened the portal sending her through.

He raced over to the egg mound and dug into the soft, warm dirt. He didn't know when the rest of the pack would be back, so he had to hurry.

He tore through the dirt like it was air.

He finally found one of the eggs than another one. He grabbed them and put them in his bag.

He ran into the forest towards the camp.

As he stopped to catch his breath, he felt a little shake in his backpack.

One of the eggs was shaking ever so slightly.

The eggs were about to hatch!

He hurried and just as the hill came into view, he heard a squeak from his bag. He opened it up one more time to see a young, reptilian head poke out. He then saw something fly overhead. He looked up to see an asteroid fly across the sky.

He ran as fast as he could up the hill.

"Everything needs to go now," he yelled to everyone.

Jim and Newt were busy taking down the canopies while Katrina was taking down Nigel's tent and Ted was busy carrying some animals through a portal.

Nigel ran into his half-made tent and grabbed the last of the Didelphodon and Leptochamops along with the T-Rex hatchlings and handed them to Ted. Newt and Jim had already gone through and Katrina was just searching for any remains until...

** BAAM****!**

The asteroid had hit the Gulf of Mexico.

It seems that Nigel had come closer to the asteroid then he thought. Katrina ran through the portal, but Nigel stayed back to grab another Leptochamops and then ran through.

* * *

Back in the present Nigel is looking at the first residents.

The Thescelosaurus' were running around the feet of Andy the Ankylosaurus.

In an exhibit, almost the same but much bigger was the Ceratopsids and Edmontosaurus. The Edmontosaurus were wading in the small creek while the ceratopsids were rummaging around for leaves or branches.

A few yards away were the female T-Rex and her hatchlings. She was already building a new nest for her two babies who were chasing dragonflies. Nigel decided to name them Terrence and Matilda.

Nigel continued along the path until he came along the Hell Creek House. He walked inside to see a small pond with the Adocus sunbathing on a log. To the left is a small but high terrarium with the three Leptochamops catching flies. Their exhibit was just like a jungle with thick vegetation and a small waterfall. To the right was a woodland exhibit, half indoors half outdoors. Its residents were the adult Didelphodon. One was eating from a carcass while another was sleeping in the corner.

Once he finished his tour Nigel went back to T-Rex Hill. The mother was sleeping in the shade of their mini forest while the babies were searching for scrapes off a carcass. Even though they're cute right now they will grow to be as big as their mother in a matter of a couple of years.

Has Prehistoric Park bitten off more than it can chew?

* * *

**Next time on prehistoric Park:**

Nigel goes back 10,000 years to Siberia to rescue the last of the mammoths.

_A mammoth in a pit of spears_

And faces off a huge bear

_A 20-foot bear tries to climb a tree_

And Bob has his hands full with the T-Rex twins.

_Water is being sprayed at a wounded Terrence._

**All next time on Prehistoric Park **

* * *

**Creatures rescued:**

3 T-Rexes: 2 females, one male

26 Triceratops: 18 females, 8 males

16 Torosaurus: 10 females, 6 males

1 Ankylosaurus: male

10 Thescelosaurus: 8 females, 2 males

8 Didelphodon: 4 females, 2 males, babies unknown

3 Leptochamops: 2 male, 1 female

8 Edmontosaurus: 6 females, 2 males

1 Adocus: female

* * *

Hey guys, Cowpie here, this is my first post in a while so I may be rusty. Just so you guys know, I may loosely follow a schedule. I will be doing more than just 6 chapters. And lastly, if you have any comments, complains, or ideas, feel free to share them.


	2. Chapter 2- Mammoth Undertaking

**There is something missing from our world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?**

**What if extinction didn't have to be forever? **

**We are going on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**On his second mission, Nigel goes back 10,000 years back in time to Siberia to rescue one of the last of the mammoths. **

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife refuge.**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park. **

* * *

Chapter 2- Mammoth Undertaking

As the sun rose over the mountains that hid the island of Isla Sorna, the sound of roars and chirps could be heard across the land.

It had been two weeks since Nigel's first mission to rescue the mighty T-Rex, and ever since then, the creatures of the past have adapted well to life in the 21st century.

At Ceratopsid Creek, the Triceratops and Torosaurus had reached their first stage of the mating season, the males were always ramming into each other. Thankfully no injuries had occurred, but all the bellowing and crashing has scared the small Edmontosaurus herd that lived next door.

The T-Rex siblings have grown and were about half the size of Nigel.

And lastly, the two baby Didelphodon had been moved to Didelphodon Den.

Now that we have the news about the pre-extinct creatures done let's go over to the modern resident's area.

But Prehistoric Park is more than rescuing creatures that are extinct but also rescuing creatures on the brink of extinction, hence the newly built Modern Mash.

The building begins with crossing a river with the adult Barbell swimming around. Then, you walk into a building that now holds Nigel's pets, except the parrot. The Leopard Tortoise lives in a huge terrarium with desert plants, the tree boa lives in a vertical aquarium which was made to look like the rainforest. Then you could hear a trumpet from the most recent edition, African Elephants!

Prehistoric Park was lucky enough to rescue the herd from a circus. Now they live in a large savannah habitat.

Anyway, back to Nigel's mission.

* * *

This time, to celebrate the arrival of the elephant herd, Nigel is going back 10,000 years to Siberia in hopes to rescue the last of the Woolly Mammoths.

"Mammoths are actually fairly recent extinctions. While the majority of the mammoth populations died out around 10,000 years ago, a small population went extinct only 4,000 years ago. However, I will be going after the last of the mainland population, 10,000 years ago".

Once Nigel had all his stuff ready, he decided to visit T-Rex Hill to see how the twins were faring.

Sadly, Nigel wasn't welcome with a pair of healthy baby tyrants but with an injured Terrence and a sopping Matilda.

Bob caught Nigel up. Apparently, Matilda attacked Terrence while he was asleep then proceeded to step on and broke his leg. Suzanne was out in the exhibit fitting a cast onto Terrence's left leg. Terrence would have to be held in a holding pen for around a while.

Then Nigel remembered Jill, the mother T-Rex.

"Where's Jill?" asked Nigel.

"She's off in the woods looking for something to eat," replied Bob.

It seemed that she is a new mother, not giving the twins as much attention as they need.

As the moving truck transported Terrance to a holding pen Nigel was leaving for prehistoric Siberia.

* * *

He drove through with his snowmobile only to be stopped by a pine tree. As he took in his surroundings he noticed that he had landed in a huge pine forest.

"This is one big reason mammoths went extinct. Their digestive system can't handle pine needles and the trees are taking away grazing fields for these huge elephants. And it's not just mammoths that are being affected but rhinos and horses too." he said.

Once Nigel found a semi-straight opening he turned his snowmobile back on and drove off.

* * *

Back in Prehistoric Park, Suzanne is busy fixing a juvenile T-Rex.

Terrence had a broken leg and a large gash on his face. Suzanne had already put a cast on his leg and was in the middle of stitching the gash.

"He'll be alright, but we will have to keep him in a holding pen for a while. My biggest worry is that he'll get an infection," said Suzanne.

As she finished up the stitches Bob was having trouble with the Edmontosaurus herd.

"Ever since the Triceratops and Torosaurus started fighting for mates they have been making bellowing noises that scare the Edmontosaurus herd, usually if they were in the wild they would just move on, but they are confined to this enclosed area!" explained Bob.

* * *

As Bob pondered on that, in prehistoric Siberia, Nigel has found a cave. Now normal people would just walk past it, but Nigel is no normal person and walked in.

Along the walls of the cave, scratches scarred the stone, and stalagmites with spider webs crisscrossed the roof. On the cold, wet, ground, rat droppings scattered the edges.

As he walked deeper into the cave he realized there was a light sound, sort of like snoring. As he walked deeper into the cave, the snoring grew louder until he located the source.

A large ball of fur surrounded by bones and dead twigs. Nigel crept closer and closer until _CRACK_. Nigel lifted his foot to reveal a horse skull. The snoring instantly stopped. The ball of fur stood up and turned into a huge bear almost 10 feet at the shoulder.

At first, it didn't seem to notice Nigel until he stepped back on top of another skull. The bear turned and stared at Nigel with its deep brown eyes.

Nigel sprinted out of the cave and climbed up a tree just as the bear got outside.

Nigel slowly jumped from tree to tree and finally reached the cave entrance. The bear hadn't moved from the spot and was sniffing the air for any signs of the little creature who awoke him from his slumber.

Nigel climbed down the rocky face and just as the bear decided that he was gone Nigel jumped down and set the portals up. The bear turned around and ran right into the portal.

"That was Ursus spelaeus otherwise known as the Cave Bear," explained Nigel.

He quickly got back on his snowmobile and drove off.

* * *

Back at Prehistoric Park, Bob had dropped the Cave Bear in his new paddock, but there's a problem. He couldn't find it!

"Ever since I released the bugger he's been sleeping in his new cave. I spent a lot of time building this cave, I guess it's going to be used a lot. Anyway, on to the topic of the Edmontosaurus herd, I have an idea. There is an island not too far away that we use as homes for our workers but there is still 75% of the island still left which I bet would fit the herd.".

The island was a light forest with a huge lake and streams. Hills and valleys make the landscape unpredictable. Many safe berries and tree species grew there so the Edmontosaurus would have enough food. Sadly, there is no wildlife for in the last mass extinction all creatures in the archipelago were unable to evolve to suit the ever-growing forest. Anyway, all Bob must do is make sure that there aren't any poisonous plants and the Edmontosaurus would have a lot of space to roam.

* * *

In Prehistoric Siberia, Nigel has found something very promising.

Nigel was staring down at a track that could fit three of his feet.

"This is a mammoth track and it's fresh.".

This is the sign that Nigel has been looking for. Nigel left the snowmobile and followed the tracks on snowshoes. He walked for maybe another 10 minutes until he stumbled across a clearing and in the middle were two mammoths.

Nigel thought that his mission was over but then he noticed that only one of them was moving. He slowly walked towards the stationary one.

What he saw horrified him.

The mammoth was lying in a trench of spears, dead. The other one was barely alive with multiple streams of blood running off of her. It seemed that if Nigel wanted to rescue this mammoth he would have to act fast. Nigel grabbed his walkie-talkie and radioed the camp to bring medical supplies and quick.

Soon his team reached his coordinates and started their work on the mammoth. It seemed that she had a spear tip logged in her shoulder. The rest of the team who weren't working on or around the mammoth were setting up the tents. They set up Nigel's first, so he would have somewhere to stay before Jim could give him a report.

* * *

The sunlight was ending when Jim walked in.

"It seems that the dead mammoth is her sister, and that, while trying to protect her from some hunters, she got a number of flint heads jammed into her shoulder. I have given her some antibiotics to avoid infection, but I can't get the flint heads out. She may not be able to walk until morning when she's rested.". Jim's face had worry smeared all over it.

Nigel and the team set up a watch patrol. Every two hours the mammoth's guard would switch and that would go on until she could walk. Knowing Nigel, he doubled his watch.

It was almost midnight when things started to go down.

First, Nigel heard rustling in the brush. He grabbed his torch and ran over to the mammoth just in time to see a pack of huge wolves gorging themselves on the dead mammoth.

He quickly scared them away, but they were followed by hyenas. He swung his torch to see almost 20 pairs of glowing eyes. Nigel was grateful that wolves and hyenas' eyes glowed with light, but humans didn't, and Nigel knew that it would only be a matter of time before the hunters came back for their kill.

* * *

Nigel had almost surrounded the camp with torches which seemed to have driven off the wolves and hyenas, but it seems that the locals are used to fire.

Nigel heard voices in the brush which meant that the hunters were back. Nigel hollered for everyone to get out here quick. Jim was the first, already awake. He was followed by Nate and Katrina who were rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. Ted never came out, Nigel guessed he was in one of his heavy sleep.

Everyone grabbed a torch and with all their lights revealed 6 Neanderthals. They had clubs and spears in their hands which were trembling. Nigel thought they would just walk away but the leader started running at them. Nigel was so scared he couldn't move. Just as the leader reached the barrier of torches a pack of huge wolves charged into the hunting party. The leader was swept off his feet and dragged way followed by two other hunters. The remaining three ran back into the woods.

The morning couldn't have come any sooner. Nigel and Jim were trying to get the mammoth on her feet while everyone else was tearing down camp.

Nigel set the portal up for them. Eventually, the entire camp was no longer there, and the mammoth was struggling on her feet.

She eventually found the strength and stumbled into the portal.

She took three steps then collapsed, unconscious.

"Suzanne, we have an injured mammoth at the holding pens, critical status," Jim called over his walkie-talkie.

Soon Suzanne got the flint heads out, stitched her up, and the newly named Martha was back on her feet.

* * *

Now, most people would have thought that Nigel's mission was done but Nigel knew that female elephants couldn't live alone so he planned on going back 15,000 years in Siberia to rescue another lonely mammoth.

Nigel got back on his snowmobile and drove through the portal once again.

* * *

He was greeted with huge mammoth herds and no pine trees. Nigel was amazed, running around the mammoths were huge herds of prehistoric horses and Bison. Now all Nigel must do is find a lone or small herd of mammoths.

Nigel sat on a hill for almost half an hour watching the herds pass through the valley until a lone female came into view. Her fur was ragged, and her ribs shown through her coat.

Nigel got on his snowmobile and drove over to the female. She was a juvenile barely 5 years old. Nigel pulled a chunk of grass out of the cold ground and handed it to her. She noticed the food and walked towards Nigel. He laid the grass on the ground and set up the portal. The sudden burst of blue startled a few horses and bison in the area but attracted the attention of not just the female mammoth but of a rhino.

It had one huge horn with a shaggy coat. The mammoth casually walked through the portal, but the rhino just stared at it. Nigel shuffled towards the portal but just as he reached the portal he stepped on a stick.

_CRACK! _

The Rhino stared at Nigel for a minute then charged. Nigel booked it through the portal and climbed the ladder just as the Rhino charged through the portal.

* * *

After all the ruckus died down and the two mammoths got acquainted, Nigel walked down the newly built Mammoth Mount. All the exhibits have hidden air conditioners blowing cold air.

It started with the Cave Bear's exhibit.

"Bob said ever since I rescued him he's been sleeping." Nigel walked on.

He then came across the Wooly Rhino exhibit. It was grassland with a small stream. The Elasmotherium was taking a dust bath. Suddenly Nigel heard a loud trumpet and then another. He walked over to see Martha and the newly named Beth spraying each other with water. Their exhibit consisted of a heated lake, a small patch of trees, and the rest being a frozen grassland. It seemed that Martha and Beth liked each other and have become friends.

As Night came, everything died down some more. Martha and Beth walked over to the trees and rested, Terrence was limping around his temporary home, and the two baby Didelphodon had found a little burrow to sleep in.

**Next time on Prehistoric Park**

Nigel goes back 120 million years to China to rescue the possible ancestors of birds!

_A four-winged dino glides over Nigel's head_

But runs into some big trouble!

_A herd of large sauropods nearly squishes Nigel_

And Suzanne has some trouble with Terrence!

_Terrence's cut is red and inflamed_

**All next time on Prehistoric Park**

Creatures saved:

2 Wooly Mammoths: (2 females)

1 Elasmotherium (1 male)

1 Cave Bear (1 male)

6 African Elephants (6 females)

* * *

Hey guys, Cowpie here, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of this story. Just a few things to clarify about the last chapter:

1\. The T-Rex's in this story will not be confirmed with feathers or not, you just believe which one you want.

2\. Jill is a juvenile, that is what I meant when I wrote the twins would be here size in a matter of years.

And that's it, thank you for reading this far, and always, if you have comments, complaints, or ideas feel free to share them in the reviews section and have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3- Dino Birds

**There is something missing from our world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?**

**What if extinction didn't have to be forever? **

**We are going on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**On his third mission, Nigel goes back 120 million years to China, in order to rescue a missing link between dinosaurs and birds.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife refuge!**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

* * *

Chapter 3- Dino Birds

"Oh god it's gotten worse!" yelled Suzanne.

She was visiting Terrance to see how he was faring.

A week ago, his sister, Matilda, attacked him in his sleep and broke his leg along with giving him a deep gash.

Terrence was still limping, but his leg was healing quickly. Her biggest worry was the gash on his face. She had stitched it up, but they could barely be seen due to the skin being red and inflamed.

"This was what I was worried about, infection.".

Terrence needed antibiotics but Suzanne had been wary about using antibiotics due to the fact that she didn't know the correct amount but now, she has no other choice.

* * *

On Isla Muerta, the island where employees live, Bob is chopping down a Deadly Nightshade plant, its oily leaves fell into the bag that held the stems, leaves, and berries of various other dangerous plants. His head was soaked with sweat.

Bob sat down only to jump up again holding his arm. Small trickles of blood ran off two holes in his arm. He looked where his arm was to see a plant with green leaves spread out to reveal blue needles and 3 black appendages. Bob had never seen this type of plant in the three years he's worked on this island. He unrooted it and put it in the bag.

* * *

Back on Isla Nublar, Nigel was feeding his parrot, Patrick.

"Patrick hasn't been as active as he used to be, and I think I know why. I'm almost never here nowadays so he must get lonely and in the wild, they're always in flocks so I'm thinking of getting Patrick some very unusual friends.".

Nigel walked over to his desk and pulled out a paper of a small, chicken-sized, feathered, dinosaur.

"This is Microraptor, they lived in China 120 million years ago. I'm heading to the Jiufotang Formation where the first Microraptor fossils were discovered.".

* * *

As Nigel got ready for his adventure Bob visited Gretchen, the park's paleobotanist.

"I don't believe this Bob you have just discovered an extinct type of carnivorous plant called Saxonipollis. You've gotta take me to where you found this and tell your construction workers to start on that greenhouse of mine," she said.

* * *

At the holding pens, Nigel was ready to go on his mission. His team was also ready.

They walked through the portal to be greeted with a pristine lake and a volcano surrounded by thick forest hiding the sun.

"Alright everyone the sun seems to be setting and this lake is probably the safest place for miles so set up your tents and meet up at the shore.".

Once Nigel had set up his tent and cot he walked over to the shore. The shore was lined with shells and bones of past eaten fish. Jim suddenly appeared over the crest.

"Hi Nigel, how are you?".

"Oh, I'm fine thanks," replied Nigel.

As they sat on the shore Nigel noticed something flying overhead. It was about a meter long with a crest that looked almost like a shark fin.

"Crazy! It's Sinopterus, you can tell because of its unique crest!" Jim exclaimed.

Just then Katrina, Ted, and Newt all came walking down the hill. "Sorry we took so long we had to help Ted set his new tent up." snickered Katrina, Ted never replied.

As the Sinopterus flew out of sight and the sun went down Nigel got ready to tell everyone his idea. But he was interrupted by a loud screech from camp.

They all raced to their campsite only to reveal shredded tents, strewn about containers, and drops of meat everywhere.

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed Jim.

Nigel couldn't believe it either. Tracks led in and out of camp.

"Alright everyone we need to clean this up and head to bed. Ted gather all the food and put it in my tent," ordered Nigel.

As everyone spread out Nigel got a good look at the tracks. They were theropod tracks almost 3 feet long and Nigel knew that there was only one species of theropod that big in this region.

"Thank god these are only infant tracks!" whispered Nigel.

Even though he whispered Katrina could hear him. "Of what?" she asked with a concerned expression.

Nigel knew he had to tell them now. "These tracks, the mess, they were made by juvenile Sinotyrannus," explained Nigel. Jim, Ted, and Newt had gathered around to see what Nigel was talking about. "Those are the biggest predators in this area!" one of them yelled.

"Sinotyrannus is the Jiufotang Formation's version of Hell Creek's T-Rex!", Newt made the comparison.

Nigel wanted this to be a secret for a reason. Katrina and Ted were freaking out and Newt and Jim were trying to calm them down.

* * *

Eventually, night fully came, and everyone went to sleep, everyone except Nigel.

Nigel planned on going on a late-night walk to see if any Microraptor dared to dash for water under the cover of darkness. Nigel was halfway around the lake when he saw his first signs of animal life.

Bushes started to rustle and what came out were of nothing Nigel had ever seen before. They were bipedal dinosaurs the size of sheep with a beak and spikes on the end of their tails, some longer than others. in the dark, Nigel couldn't see any markings but he knew what they were.

"Wow! Psittacosaurus!" whispered Nigel.

The biggest noticed Nigel but did nothing. He led his herd down to the water's edge. They seemed so peaceful drinking the freezing water. They were about to leave when a large form came jumping out of the water and grabbed one of the unsuspecting dinos.

The rest of the herd ran straight towards Nigel and he saw this as an opportunity. He grabbed the portal sticks and placed them. He had just placed the second one when the herd reached him. He turned the portal on. The herbivores took no notice of the flash of bright colors. They were too frightened to turn, and ran through. Once the last one ran through Nigel closed the portal and looked out to the lake to see a collection of blood floating by the shore.

* * *

Nigel never saw what killed the unlucky Psittacosaurus, or any other dinosaurs for that matter. Nigel was just glad to be in his bed, but it felt like only a minute before the sun rose and Jim came to wake Nigel.

As everyone collected what they'd need for their long hike Nigel hoped that whatever killed the little Ceratopsid last night would reappear.

_"If it was a reptile it would have to come ashore for warmth but if it's some sort of big fish that he didn't know of..."_ Before Nigel could finish his thought, Newt interrupted him.

"Nigel everyone's set." Nigel grabbed his bag and ran over the hill. If only Nigel waited a little longer than he would have seen a back break the surface of the water.

Once Nigel caught up with the team he led them into the forest. As they followed a trail they heard chirps from small bird-like dinosaurs and howls from big dinosaurs. All this noise startled Ted and he hid behind Katrina.

"Oh, you're such a baby!" exclaimed Katrina.

Nigel just kept going. He had walked for almost half an hour before the first signs of life came into view.

They were very bizarre creatures. They stood almost a meter tall with their head and tail feathers being black, blue arm feathers, a light brown underbelly, and the rest was covered in cocoa brown proto-feathers. But the most unusual feature about this dinosaur is its teeth. The front top two teeth were buckteeth.

"What! These are Incisivosaurus, they were supposed to have gone extinct 6 million years ago!" said Newt.

Nigel was impressed, few people knew about Incisivosaurus even though they had funny features.

"Yes, these could be the very last pair in the world!" added Nigel. Just then three miniature versions of the pair.

"I don't believe it," whispered Katrina.

Even though they were only about a fifth of their parent's size their buck teeth were starting to become clear. Nigel knew that he couldn't leave these creatures here to die so he pulled out his portal sticks and told Jim to pull out his recorder where he had calls from all the creatures at Prehistoric Park including T-Rex.

Jim snuck around and set the T-Rex call on just as the portal flared to life. The call of a predator sparked fear in the Incisivosaurus and the adults ran away into the portal closely followed by their children.

Just as Jim turned the recorder off he had a realization. He ran over to Nigel and told him.

"Nigel what if that call attracts other tyrannosaurs?" he asked shakingly.

"I doubt those juveniles would dare come," reassured Nigel.

As night came for the second time they walked to the beach only to see a large form drinking from the water.

"I don't believe it, it's a juvenile Borealosaurus!" exclaimed Newt.

Suddenly, another large form, this one more of a fish than a reptile, came flying out of the water and dragged the poor sauropod down with it. All the team could do was gawk at the sight. Everyone's jaws dropped.

That night everyone was worried that the beast of the water would come and eat them, even though they know it was a fish.

* * *

As the sun rose above the tree line the team awoke to a deadly surprise.

"Everyone up and running NOW!" yelled Nigel.

Everyone woke up and were dragged to a hill.

"What's going on?" asked Ted.

"The volcano is about to erupt." answered Nigel.

Just as he said that a huge explosion could be heard from the West!

Prehistoric China was very volcanic, and all the explosions led to ash avalanches which helped to preserve small animals such as the Microraptor.

The explosion only lasted a second but what followed was worse. Huge balls of rock and fire came hurling into the surrounding forest, pummeling the poor animals in their wake. Those who weren't crushed by the rocks were burned by the many forest fires. This apocalypse happened all day and by the time it ended almost all the forest was gone.

Skeletons littered the ground. As the team walked back to their camp they had to avoid small patches of surviving fire and jagged bones.

Once they had cleared the downed forest they had to pick up the remains of their camp. Shreds of tent fabric and bits of glass were the only proof that a camp was once here. But the most surprising thing was the huge whale-like creature lying dead on the beach.

"I don't believe it, I don't remember this creature from my books," said Jim.

"That's because it's never been discovered!" replied Nigel.

"What should we call it?" said Katrina, while taking a picture of it for proof.

"I don't know," answered Nigel.

* * *

Once the team had finished taking pictures, getting blood samples, and scraping scales they headed off into the decimated forest.

They had walked for almost two hours before they found their first survivors.

"Nigel look, down there." pointed Newt.

Nigel followed the finger to a small canyon. And in that canyon were dinosaurs big and small. As the team walked down they had to avoid being stepped on by some familiar sauropods.

"Wow it's a herd of Borealosaurus!" exclaimed Jim. He had a soft spot for sauropods.

All the Borealosaurus had cuts, burns, and/or bruises from either fireballs or debris.

As they looked for their Microraptor they saw many dinosaurs. They saw small mammals racing around the feet of the bigger reptiles. Pterosaurs perched on bigger dinosaurs' backs.

"Hey Nigel, I caught a Microraptor!" yelled a voice behind them. The sudden loud noise spooked some cretaceous denizens in the vicinity.

Nigel looked back to see Ted holding a bird-like dinosaur with brown feathers and two long, red tails.

"That's not a Microraptor, that's a Confuciusornis." corrected Nigel. Suddenly the proud look on Ted's face turned into a disappointed one.

"Don't worry, those are Microraptor!" yelled Newt. Nigel followed Newt's finger to the way they and the Borealosaurus herd entered. Where the herd passed were huge crater-like footprints and in those footprints were more little dinosaurs.

It seemed that the Microraptor were eating insects that the sauropods churned up. They were too far away for Nigel to see their coloring, but he knew they were Microraptor. Nigel grabbed a net gun from his backpack and slowly proceeded.

He was eventually able to make out colors. They had more feathers than Confuciusornis. Their wing feathers were a light brown while the tail was three-striped, bluish-gray, brown, and black. The rest of their bodies were made up of the same bluish-grey.

Nigel fired a net. In his first net were three Microraptor. Again, and again he fired until he had 8 little dinosaurs in pet carriers.

Nigel was about to set up the portal when Katrina screamed.

Everyone looked back to see two small tyrannosaurs' attacking the Borealosaurus herd.

They were 2 meters tall and 5 meters long at the tail. They had black splotches all over their backs while the rest of their bodies were a mixture of brown and red except their underbelly which was white. They also had the first signs of crests on their heads.

The smaller one, probably the male lunged for a young Borealosaurus' neck, thankfully missing.

As the two juveniles jumped for their necks, the sauropods tried to bat at the little nuisances with their long tails while keeping their necks out of reach. Once the duo tired themselves out on the big prey they tried on something smaller. With all the commotion all the dinosaurs in the valley had consequently runoff. Seeing only one option they charged, right for Nigel's team!

* * *

Back in Prehistoric Park, Bob was transporting the designated dinosaurs to Isla Muerta.

"Easy, easy! We are finally able to release the Edmontosaurus herd into the island. And to keep them company we are going to add the Thescelosaurus and Ankylosaurus. Plus, with all the empty space we'll be able to expand Ceratopsid Creek" explained Bob.

The last of the crates landed next to three other crates. On each crate was an employee waiting to open the door.

"Now!" Bob shouted.

On cue, the employees opened the crates. At first, nothing came out until one head and then another and then another.

The Edmontosaurus were first to exit. Seeing that it was safe the Thescelosaurus flocked out soon followed by the Ankylosaurus.

As the dinosaurs searched their new home, Gretchen was observing the newly built greenhouse. The greenhouse was split into three sections, dry and arid, moist, and temperate humidity. The moist section was filled with endangered plants plus the newly discovered Saxonipollis. But Gretchen wasn't there for the beauty but for a different reason.

"Right now, I'm checking the soil and humidity. It seems that everything in here is okay. Now I just have to release the fruit flies for the flytrap species." Once Gretchen did that she left the plants to devour their flies.

In Suzanne's clinic, Terrence has had his antibiotics and is now making a mess of the place. Outside Suzanne is loading her tranquilizer gun.

"I was worried about using too many antibiotics because I didn't know how his system would react. It seems he's doing just fine and he woke up before I thought he would." just then a large dent, the shape of a huge tail, was formed in the gate. Suzanne looked at the camera with a face full of annoyance.

* * *

Back in Prehistoric China, Nigel and his team are facing off against a pair of tyrannical teens.

"Jim, play the T-Rex call!" Nigel ordered

Jim listened and quickly scrolled to T-Rex and played it. The sounds of Jane caused the pair of Sinotyranus to pause for a moment, giving Nigel enough time to set up the portal.

Once the pair finished making sure that no predators were around they ran at Nigel not realizing that there was a time portal between.

"That was close!" panted Nigel.

"Alright, let's get the…" Nigel was interrupted by a loud bang.

The team looked over to see that the volcano had erupted again, this time worse.

Molten lava had already made it to the forest and black smoke was already upon them.

"Everybody put your masks on," ordered Nigel.

The only dinosaurs in the valley, the Borealosaurus herd, were panicking and slowly stampeding towards the portal.

Thankfully the entire team and Microraptors had made it through the portal and up the ladder by the time the sauropod herd slowly ran through.

Bob was on the viewing deck reading a magazine when the huge forms made their way through.

"WHAT THE?".

The leader of the herd smashed through the walls at the end of the holding corridor and walked off.

"NIGEL!" yelled Bob.

It seemed that the thought of caring for creatures the size of about 10 elephants has hit him.

Bob stomped over to the team.

Just as he reached them Jim and Newt grabbed the Microraptor and walked off to the newly built Jiufotang Formation.

"Now Bob, before you kill me, let me explain.".

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" Bob's face was becoming very red now.

Thankfully after explaining the situation Bob decided that it was okay and that he wouldn't kill Nigel today.

* * *

After all the animals had investigated their new homes Nigel went and looked around.

First, he drove to Borealosaurus Branch.

"Bob has planted some trees and rocks that sauropods like so that they'll stay in their "home" but let's see how that'll work out," explained Nigel.

The group of paddocks that made up the Jiufotang Formation was located in the temperate forest area of the island.

Eventually, Nigel finally reached the first paddock which held the juvenile Sinotyrannus. Sadly, they were nowhere to be found.

Soon, he came to the big aviary which held the rest of the rescued dinosaurs. As Nigel parked his jeep and walked in he was blasted with humidity.

As he was walking around he found the family of Incisivosaurus walking around a small grove. The huge trees almost completely covered the sky and the technicians had to put windows on the sides.

Eventually, he came to a bench where Ted was sitting with the Confusicornis.

"Oh, hi Nigel." he welcomed.

Above them, a Microraptor glided into a makeshift nest. The calls of the rest of the flock including Patrick called around the aviary.

Nigel heard rustling and the Confusicornis flew away. What came out was the remaining Psittacosaurus.

"Oh, it's just them," Nigel said.

"Yeah, well they scared Mimic away." pouted Ted. Nigel inferred that that was the Confuciusornis' name.

As the sun fell, employees finished off their jobs and Suzanne was just making sure that Terrance was comfortable. Ever since Terrance received antibiotics he had made huge progress. The infection had receded, and he was able to eat without pain. In a few days he will be able to go back to a proper paddock but not his family's.

* * *

On Isla Muerta Bob is inspecting the new inhabitants.

The Edmontosaurus and Thescelosaurus had become symbiotic partners. The small ornithopods were eating the remains of the bigger hadrosaurs' meal while the Thescelosaurus helped with keeping flies and ticks off of the Edmontosaurus.

The Ankylosaurus rarely left his ditch.

In the greenhouse, Gretchen was enjoying the beautiful foliage as the sun cast a beautiful mirage of colors. Prehistoric Park was once again peaceful, only to have the peace be broken once Nigel decides he's ready for a mission again.

* * *

**Next Time on Prehistoric Park**

Nigel goes back to rescue the top predators of prehistoric South America.

_A giant bird eats meat and a feline with huge incisors roared into the distance_

But finds a world of weird.

_An antelope creature with a proboscis and huge pig-like creature wade in a pond._

And in Prehistoric Park, they get their first pregnancy

_A Triceratops lay on a blanket on the ground._

**All next time on Prehistoric Park!**

Creatures rescued:

8 Microraptor (4 males 4 females)

5 Incisivosaurus (3 males 2 females)

8 Psittacosaurus (2 males 6 females)

9 Borealosaurus (1 male 8 females)

1 Confuciusornis (1 male)

2 Sinotyrannus (1 male 1 female)

57 Saxonipollis (unknown gender)

* * *

Hey guys Cowpie here, a few things to know about this chapter:

It is up to you if the Sinotyrannus has feathers or not, just like the T-Rex

Do you guys want me to add hints of Jurassic Park into this story, if so tell me in the comments

If you guys have any comments, complaints, or ideas feel free to share them in the comments!

**Have a good day!**


	4. Chapter 4- Saving the Sabertooth

**There is something missing from our world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?**

**What if extinction didn't have to be forever? **

**We are going on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**On his fourth mission, Nigel goes back 13 million years and 10,000 years to South America, in order to rescue two of the continent's most popular and deadly predators ever.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife refuge!**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

* * *

Chapter 4- Saving the Sabertooth

**The bellow of a Borealosaurus, the snarl of a T-Rex, or a chirp of a Microraptor are the sounds that an employee of Prehistoric Park hears every day but one thing that they don't hear is the growl of a big cat or the call of a large bird. Nigel is aware of that and has an idea.**

** Nigel is on Elephant Plains which is about to get a new inhabitant.**

On Nigel's jeep sat a medium-sized cat with spots and a long, slender form.

"This is a female cheetah. We were lucky enough to catch her on the black market and another is on the way.".

**Along with saving extinct animals, prehistoric Park strives to also conserve endangered species.**

"Cheetahs are the fastest land animals in the world, but sadly, they tire extremely fast and are unable to compete with creatures like lions, hyenas, and even humans. My mission today is to rescue two apex predators from South America that may have become extinct due to not being able to compete with other predators.".

On Nigel's desk sat a large cat skull with two saber teeth and on the floor was a chalk drawing of a 7-foot bird and lying beside it lay a grown man only up to the shoulder of the drawing.

"13 million years ago, on the plains of South America, grew a creature right out of your nightmares. Terror birds were overgrown, ground-dwelling predatory birds with a sharp beak. They were the top predators until South and North America combined allowing other, more complex, predators to compete with the terror bird. Like this guy," Nigel walks to his desk "This is the famous Smilodon Populator. They are also extinct, but they are much more recent. No one knows why they went extinct; it could be because of a lack of prey, human hunting, or habitat loss. I'll be rescuing this, and a type of terror bird called Phorusrhacos." said Nigel.

**At Ceratopsid Creek, Suzanne is watching a certain dinosaur.**

"I'm worried about a female Triceratops, she's completely separated herself from the rest of the herd," commented Suzanne.

While the rest of the herd was either eating bushes or sleeping under trees, a certain dino was watching them from the forest. Suzanne is planning on doing a check up on the Triceratops. Suzanne grabs her gun out of its case in the back of the jeep and loads it. She slowly stalks towards the individual. Once she has a clear shot she fires and the Triceratops fell asleep within a few minutes.

**At the holding pens, Nigel is planning on going alone.**

Once he has everything set, he drives through the portal into a herd. The herd separates to show the species.

There were 2-meter-tall pig-like things, while most of their bodies were brown their head was white along with their backside but with stripes like a zebra. There were also weird antelope things with proboscis noses.

"This is a mixed herd of Toxodon and Machrocania. If I just drive up onto that hill eventually a predator will come along and hopefully, our phorusrhacos will be the one." hoped Nigel.

By the time Nigel finally reached the hill, the herd had calmed down and came back together. he looked all around him huge fields stretched for as far as the eye could see with only a few copses of trees to provide shade from the hot savannah sun.

Nigel lay down to take a nap and he was about to fall asleep when he heard the bellow of a Toxodon. Nigel looked up to see the herd once again split apart but this time it was for a good reason. In the middle of the herd were 6 big cats chasing a pair of Toxodon until one broke away only to be ambushed by another cat.

"I'm not 100% sure but I'm pretty sure those are Smilo. . ." said Nigel. But he was cut off when a small part of the herd split away into Nigel's direction. Nigel quickly set up the portal just in time for the mini herd to pass through. "Okay, anyway, I'm pretty sure those are Smilodon.".

Nigel watched as one of the hunters pinned the struggling Toxodon down allowing a second hunter to sink its saber teeth into the Toxodon's neck, killing it.

**The long teeth of Smilodon were very easy to break, so in order to stop them from breaking, they did not use them to grip onto prey but give the killing stab to the neck.**

At the bottom of the hill, the group of Smilodons was munching away until a large male and small cub came.

"Like modern lions, even though the females do all the hunting, the male is the first to eat." Nigel assumed.

Nigel watched the pride eat for another 10 minutes before they left. Due to their long teeth, they are only able to eat certain parts of their kill. Due to this, a large amount of meat was still on the bones.

Within minutes something was already scavenging. Its body was mostly tan except its brown rear and the thin black lines running from its eyes down its body. Nigel knew what it was

"Phorusrhacos!" he whispered.

He slowly crept towards it and just when he was about to jump on it, a male Smilodon jumped on the poor bird. Thankfully, the prehistoric cat fell off and the bird was able to run away.

Seeing his opponent run away, the young Smilodon walked towards the half-eaten carcass.

**Since the juvenile had shorter fangs, he was able to eat more.**

While the cat ate, Nigel walked towards the carcass and slowly set the portal up. Nothing happened though.

Nigel looked up from the tall grass to see that the young male was too busy eating the dead Toxodon to notice the bright blue light behind it.

Realizing he'll have to risk his life, he stood up and yelled at the prehistoric cat. Hearing a threat, the big cat turned around and saw a strange creature standing in front of a bright light. Not wanting to lose its meal, he charged.

Nigel jumped out of the way just as the young Smilodon pounced, unable to stop itself he slid through the portal. Nigel quickly shut the portal and followed the blood trail made by the Phorusrhacos.

"It's probably a good thing the Phorusrhacos ran away, I have no idea what I would have done if I actually jumped on it." Chuckled Nigel.

**At Prehistoric Park, Bob has finished building the paddock which will hold the Smilodon and just in time too.**

"Alright, mostly finished. Now I just need to add some enrichment and food and water. . . what the?" Bob turned around to see the loading truck back up to reveal a very mad cat.

"I don't believe it, that mini-herd and now this, I swear after all this practice he'll have his mission complete in a matter of minutes," commented Bob.

As he said so, the juvenile started exploring his bit of the paddock. It was a temporary one, about the size of a classroom on each side. "My team's already building the main exhibit. It's going to be located by the African Elephant Safari," he added.

In the Hell Creek Formation, Newt is visiting a place that doesn't get much love, the "Reptile House".

"This is actually my favorite place," commented Newt. As he said so you could notice a few ferns shiver, meaning the presence of one of the park's Didelphodon or a plop from the Adocus tank. The "Reptile House" holds the park's Didelphodon, Adocus, and Leptochamops. It was debatably the most peaceful place on Isla Sorna, giving Newt a place to do some reading.

**Back in Prehistoric South America, Nigel has found the terror bird or terror birds.**

Under a large tree sat two big birds. It was clear that they had caught something due to the bloody beaks, many annoying flies, and the half-eaten carcass of a young Machrocania.

"I don't believe it; this must be a nesting pair. I wonder if I'll be able to rescue the whole family!".

Nigel slowly grabbed the portal sticks and set them up behind another tree. He watched the family for a while until they both fell asleep and then carefully stalked towards the carcass. He grabbed some meat and stuffed it in his pocket and purposefully snapped a twig. The sound spooked the adults and they stood up to see some small mammal "stealing" their kill.

The male squawked and charged at Nigel, but Nigel ran towards the tree and jumped out of the way just as the bird rounded the corner and ran through. Nigel repeated this move with the female. Once she was through, Nigel was able to get a better look at the eggs. They were creamy colored with little brown specks all over. He grabbed the pair and walked through.

**Outside of Suzanne's Clinic lay a female Triceratops**.

Suzanne had some workers set the Triceratops on a blanket just outside of the hospital.

"What I'm going to do is do an ultrasound and see if we have our first baby dinosaurs," explained Suzanne.

Behind her, her assistant Kate had just finished getting everything ready. Suzanne spread some gel along the stomach area and rubbed the scanner along the Triceratops. "There we are," said Suzanne pointing to two big, oval-shaped forms on a screen. "We should expect these eggs to be laid any day now.".

**Back at the holding pens, Nigel is meeting with an old friend of his.**

Nigel was sitting on the viewing platform eating before he left to rescue the Smilodon juvenile some females when a woman with brown hair and skin sat down by him.

"Hello, everyone this is Saba Douglas, she's a big cat expert and I'm hoping that she'll be able to help me find one of the last of the Smilodon, namely a female." introduced Nigel.

Hearing her name, Saba waved her hand.

**Once Nigel finished his lunch, he and Saba got everything together and drove through.**

They weren't greeted with open plains and countless amounts of megafauna, but they got thick shrubbery and next to no fauna. The only moving things were a few bugs and an occasional shake from a patch of grass.

"This is completely the opposite of what I saw 13 million years ago. There were Toxodon and other big animals swarming but now, there's barely a deer!" Nigel commented.

**A reason that Smilodon went extinct was due to the mass extinction of all it's big prey items and couldn't find enough food.**

"It's getting dark, we should find a safe place and make camp," ordered Saba. They found a spot in a thick forest.

After eating breakfast, the next morning, they decided to split up to cover more ground with Nigel heading North and Saba heading South.

They both had walked more than an hour before they found their first signs of animal life. Nigel ran through the tall savannah grass. Ahead of him, the grass swished apart.

Something small was running around, too small to be a Smilodon but an animal is an animal. Nigel jumped on a fallen tree and jumped on the creature.

It wasn't a Smilodon, not even an extinct creature for that matter, but an armadillo.

"What a familiar sight, this is a Nine-Banded Armadillo," informed Nigel.

The little Xenarthra wiggled and screamed in his hands, trying to break free.

"This guy, along with other armadillos, are actually related to anteaters and sloths." Nigel put the armadillo in his bag temporarily, to grab the portal sticks.

The sudden burst of color scared the armadillo and some local birds. Nigel reached for the armadillo and placed it right next to the portal. Not thinking straight, he ran into the portal, which is thankfully not a trap. Nigel was happy he just hoped Saba had found a Smilodon.

**Saba has found a Smilodon, but it's not moving.**

Saba was laying on the ground, a dead cub in her hands. Its ribs showed, and all its teeth were gone, along with tufts of fur.

"This is so sad, this little guy starved to death. I bet his mother couldn't make enough milk. She's around her, I can smell her." said Saba before radioing Nigel.

Once they finished burying the dead cub, they followed the trail left behind by its mother. They drove for 20 minutes before they found her. She was lying in a small grove with another little cub playing with a bone. This one was in much better shape with all its fur intact and no ribs to be seen.

Nigel crept to the other side and was about to open the portal when another female Smilodon came bursting out of the bushes. Thankfully, he was able to jump out of the way and start the portal before she could try again. Leaping at her prey, she missed and landed through the portal. Nigel heard a roar and then the other Smilodon came running from the grove, her cub in her jaws and ran right through.

**Once they finished scouting the area for anymore Smilodon, to no prevail, they also walked through the portal.**

In modern times Saba had already left after looking at the Smilodon and doing a little research but Nigel still needs to check on the new arrivals.

In the newly built Santa Cruz Formation, which is found near the Elephant plains, Bob is also looking at some residents, but not for pleasure.

"10 minutes after we released these guys, the male decides to take a dust bath right next to the fence and escaped. I have an idea, I'm going to put rocks all along the fence, so he hopefully can't escape.".

Nigel is enjoying a look at the Herbivore Pond where the Machrocania and Toxodon now live. While the Machrocania browsed on some bushes along with some of the Toxodon, most of the Toxodon were wading in the pond which was decorated with some seaweed and to add some more life, a few koi. Nigel drove on until he came to Phorusrhacos Dunes but not wanting to disturb Bob, drove on until he came to the Smilodon Paddock.

The paddock was split into two parts. One side for the male and the other for the two females and the cub. The mother and her cub were laying in their shelter while the young male and other female were eyeing each other up. Nigel stayed for a little bit before he realized he had other creatures to see. Nigel didn't stop until he came to the Modern Mash building.

Once you walk in you are greeted to some of Nigel's pets and the new inhabitants. With a half indoors half outdoors exhibit, the armadillo, now named Andy was digging for some placed worms. He also shares his exhibit with some White-Napped Jays that flew in. All three of them were perched on a branch watching for any signs of danger.

After everything was finished, rocks around Phorusrhacos Dunes, the Smilodon getting used to each other, and the female Triceratopswasi released back into her exhibit, Nigel walked around his bungalow. He could hear new and old voices. The chirp of the Microraptor, the bellow of a Borealosaurus, the snarl of the T-rex, the roar from the Smilodon, and the call of the terror birds. This is the new normal.

As night settled everyone also settled down. The female Triceratops slept in her newly built nest, the female Smilodons cuddled with the cub, the Microraptor glided into their nests and the Borealosaurus settled down in a grove. The only sounds made were coming from the nocturnal creatures. The scuffle of Didelphodon and Andy, the thud of the Toxodon, and the crunch from the insects being eaten by the Incisivosaurus family. Prehistoric Park is as quiet as it will ever be.

**Next time on Prehistoric Park!**

Nigel goes back 300 million years to Scotland to try and rescue some really big bugs.

_**Nigel faces of a huge scorpion**_

But must fight some hot challenges

_**A huge fire rages through a swamp**_

And Prehistoric Park gets the first dino-babies in 65 million years.

_A little Triceratops follow Bob_

**All next time on Prehistoric Park! **

Creatures rescued:

4 Smilodon (2 males 2 females)

4 Phorusrhacos (1 male 1 female 2 unknown)

1 Nine-Banded Armadillo (male)

3 White-Napped Jay (1 male 2 females)

14 Toxodon (5 males 9 females)

17 Machrocania (7 Males 10 females)

2 Cheetahs (1 male 1 female)

* * *

Now, before I get a bunch of comments saying "But Phorusrhacos didn't live with Smilodon" and "North and South America didn't join 13 million years ago" I know but that's what the original show did and I want to give the first six chapters the same "feel". I promise that future chapters will be more scientifically accurate.

I also re-uploaded the last chapter so it is more apparent that the Sinotyrannus were rescued.

As usual, if you guys have any comments, complaints, or ideas feel free to share them in the comments!

**Have a fabulous day!**


	5. Chapter 5- The Bug House

**There is something missing from our world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?**

**What if extinction didn't have to be forever? **

**We are going on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**On his Fifth mission, Nigel goes back 300 million years back to Scotland in order to rescue the biggest bugs ever!**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife refuge!**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

Chapter 5- The Bug House

* * *

**The roar of a large reptile, the squawk of a terror bird, the flop of the water in the Barbell aquarium, the trumpet of a mammalian Martha. Those are the sounds of some of the formerly extinct creatures that call the park home. But the park is missing two classes** **of** **animals.**

"Amphibians and Invertebrates. Those are the classes of animals we have yet to rescue. I have an idea to rescue both on one mission.".

Nigel was looking at a map. Large landmasses were squished together, almost forming the massive supercontinent, Pangea. In the corner was the timeline that was on all of Nigel's maps and above it was the number 359-299 MYA. Up on the top left was the word Carboniferous.

"The Carboniferous was a pretty swampy place with Amphibians and Invertebrates ruling the land. It has huge bugs; they were able to grow huge due to the substantial amounts of oxygen in the air. Come over here I'll show you some pictures." Nigel tells the cameraman.

On Nigel's desk sat pictures and drawing of many extinct animals. On one side was a group of invertebrates and on the other, amphibians. Nigel led the camera to the left to show comparisons.

One had a dragonfly sizing up to a seagull. Another had a scorpion standing as tall as a 4-year-old. The last had a picture of a centipede longer than the tallest basketball player is tall.

"That's not a big centipede, it's a big millipede." Nigel assumably corrected.

Then he led the camera to the Amphibian side. One of the two pictures was of a creature that looked like a mix between a fish and a crocodile. It had short stubby legs with 5 toes. The other had a creature that resembled a salamander but had a much thicker head. "These five creatures are going to be my targets this time."

**Nigel plans on going 300,000 million years back in time to Scotland where it was swampy and there was a much higher risk of fires.**

Nigel and his team had already finished packing but were interrupted by a call from Bob.

_"Nigel, Bob here, the crazy Triceratops has just finished laying the last of her eggs, over!" _Nigel raced to Ceratopsid Creek to see a crowd of employees crowding around, trying to get a good look at the first baby dinosaurs in 65 million years.

Once everyone caught wind of their boss' arrival they all parted to allow easy passage to the fence. He watched in awe as the new mother situated herself next to her eggs. Underneath her layer of ferns were 6 yolk yellow eggs. They each were situated in their own section of the nest which consisted of ferns and reeds.

Then another Triceratops, a male, came and switched places with the female.

"This is amazing, I would never have believed that both the parents would take care of the eggs!" exclaimed Nigel. Deep in his stomach, he felt proud. Proud of the new parents, proud of him, and proud of his team. Next to him, Suzanne, Bob, and Jim watched in amazement as the male spun an egg around to fit the others. He stretched his arms and gave them a big hug. Katrina, Ted, and Newt came up behind them and added their bodies to the current pile.

After the moment past, Bob, Suzanne, and all the other employees not on Nigel's adventure team left to finish their chores. Nigel and his team got all their stuff together and walked to the portal passing by the Santa Cruz Formation where the Phorusrhacos pair are expecting two baby chicks any day.

They passed through the portal and found themselves thigh-deep in salty ocean water. In front of them was a small mangrove patch. They made their way towards a clump of dry land. Along the way, they passed many tiny fish and corals, but there was one creature that caught Nigel's eye.

Nigel leaned down and came up with a creature that resembled a big, fat worm. It had leathery skin and no limbs.

"This is a sea cucumber; they are still around today but I wouldn't mind having him in the park. I mean they are really cool creatures, very little change over so many years. I'm not going to send him through yet and they don't move far so I'll just set him by the shore." Nigel confirmed.

Once they reached the shore, Nigel placed the sea cucumber down and continued to explore their little piece of heaven. Their boots and socks were soaked but their spirits were high. All around them, giant dragonflies zoomed past.

"Wow, it's about the breeding season it seems, so the males will be buzzing all over the place looking for a mate so watch your head," Nigel warned.

And to prove Nigel right, a 3-foot dragonfly rammed Katrina, knocking her over and rendering the kamikaze dragonfly unconscious.

"Are you okay?" Newt asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'll live. I hope I can say the same for the dragonfly.".

**The dragonfly looked just like an enlarged modern-day dragonfly. Its body was completely blue with orange eye bulbs.**

"Actually, the correct name for these guys is Magenuera, and they're one of my mission creatures." Nigel corrected.

He took the unconscious Magenuera and placed it in a portable net which would keep it safe. As they walked on, they were stopped by two more Magenuera lying on the ground. Sadly, both had creatures tearing their exoskeleton to get to the gooey insides.

The four lizards, 2 on each carcass, were a little smaller than the Magenuera with red crests over their eyes while everything else was green. Their rough skin helped them blend in with the leaves of the huge tree-like ferns called Lepidodendron.

"These guys are called Petrolacosaurus, they will eventually become other reptiles which will evolve into dinosaurs!" Nigel whispered. He quickly got another net and net gun and then fired. Three of the four were instantly captured but the bulkier one, a male scurried off.

**Back in the park, Bob is finishing up setting the portal coordinates to open into the newly built Bug House**.

It was split between three areas. One for the bugs that Nigel will rescue, it was thick with vegetation and fallen logs. The second one, the biggest, was all swamp except a little island in the middle of the pen. The glass roof allowed mangrove trees to grow and allow cover to any rescued amphibians. The last one was the same as the invertebrate section except modern bugs were flying around for any reptiles that Nigel could catch.

"Well the portal is going to open up in this makeshift holding pen and then we'll place them in the correct section.". Bob explained.

**But what he refused to admit is the trouble it took to build the house.**

**The memory of the camera slides back to the past.**

It was a sunny day and Bob and his team were laying out the first few levels of cement when a Borealosaurus came and trampled the little progress they made. Then a laugh came from the radio earpiece. The security team witnessed the whole thing from a camera in a tree not too far away. So, Bob took a break and refilled the herd's rock pit.

Then another, a few days later, the building was almost done, the glass was still to be added and a few more layers of cement were left. While the team was trying to add the glass the Phorusrhacos came and ran into the machine that had the glass in its hook, the machine was lifted off its tracks and the glass shattered against the cement wall which led to two members being sent to the infirmary and a portion of the wall broke along with the machine. But eventually, everything was quiet long enough for Bob to finish the building.

**Back in prehistoric Scotland, Nigel and the team are setting up camp on whatever dry land they could find.**

As night came, the Petrolacosaurus became much more active and were so jumpy that Nigel had to send them through the portal, so they wouldn't keel over when someone snapped a stick while walking. But before he returned to his hammock, he noticed something moving on a tree.

He grabbed a flashlight, a cage, and a camera to record any findings. Nigel flicked the flashlight on to reveal a scorpion climbing a tree. It was about 2 feet long and the stinger was the size of Nigel's clenched fist. Its body was bluish-grey with its pinchers being red along with a red streak along its back.

"This is Pulmonoscorpius, it was a carnivore, possibly a high class one. It most likely fed on reptiles like Petrolacosaurus and small tetrapods along with any fallen Invertebrates." Nigel slowly opened the pet carrier as not to spook the arthropod.

He dropped his flashlight and, like a heron hunting a fish, grabbed the scorpion by the tail. The Pulmonoscorpius snapped its pinchers, trying to injure its attacker. Nigel was about to put the scorpion in the carrier but stopped.

"This is the most dangerous part cause if I let go, then, the stinger is free, and scorpions are very fast." Nigel has had bad experiences with scorpions. When he was 15, he was stung by an Emperor Scorpion and had to have surgery to get the stinger out. But eventually, Nigel worked up the nerve and dropped the Arachnid in the carrier, barely missing the stinger.

"Alright two species down three to go," concludes Nigel. Thinking it was safe once again, he went to bed but what he didn't see was the impending doom that is a storm.

**Due to the considerable amounts of oxygen, fires were started with much more ease.**

The next morning, after breakfast, everyone packed up and headed to a bigger island. To get there they swung from tree to tree, like monkeys, passing flying Magenuera and swimming fish. They were about to reach the island when Nigel suddenly dropped down. Water splashed around and around for a few minutes. Katrina, Newt, and Jim waited on the shore, ready to help. Nigel suddenly came up with an amphibian as big as him. It looked like a huge salamander.

Its body was that of a snake's with tiny legs to prove otherwise. Its head was huge and bulky. Its jaws snapped shut to free itself from the attacker. It was clear that Nigel was struggling to keep it in his arms. Newt and Jim helped get the creature to the shore where it would be slower. It's brown scales allowed for only the trained eye to behold this creature while in the bracken waters.

"This is Crassigyrinus, one of our mission creatures. It has this big head to grab and shake its prey. This is just like a modern-day salamander; it lives most of its life in the water." Newt said as Nigel and Jim led the amphibian through the portal.

**Back at the Park, Nigel and Jim had just left and Bob was monitoring the new arrivals.**

As he passed the amphibian section of the house, a splash meant the Crassigyrinus had submerged itself again. The confirmed male had taken a claim over a complex tangle of roots and logs just off the island. Bob then opened the door to the reptile section and spooked one of the Petrolacosaurus which fled into some thick cover.

"I really love this section, it's just so peaceful." just as Bob said that claim, the radio turned on.

"_Bob, the male terror bird is loose, and it's in Nigel's Bungalow!" _All Bob said in response was a long sigh and he walked off. This would be the fifth time a terror bird has escaped its pen.

**In the Carboniferous, Nigel and the team are now working around the clock to gather up the last of the inhabitants of the mangrove forest. Already they had collected the sea cucumber, a large flock of Magenuera, and two more Pulmonoscorpius.**** The only creatures that Nigel has yet to capture are two rarer species called Arthropleura and Kirktonecta. But Nigel needs to hurry, the large storm is approaching and with the mass amounts of oxygen in the air, the risk of fires is too great.**

Nigel had left the team to search the last island and, thankfully, it's the smallest. Nigel was in the middle of climbing over a fallen tree when he heard a hiss. He looked around and saw a pair of eyes sticking out of the water. But they weren't pointed at him, they were pointed at something on the shore. The vegetation shook then split to reveal a large Invertebrate, the Arthropleura. The creature whose eyes were sticking out of the water, another Crassigyrinus, suddenly jumped out at the millipede. The giant millipede suddenly stood up to 10 feet tall and sprayed a toxic liquid at the assailant.

The amphibian quickly retreated straight towards Nigel, who had opened the portal. After peace returned it was interrupted yet again by a sudden blast of light. Then, intense heat was felt to the left of Nigel and the Arthropleura. A fire had started!

**In Prehistoric Park, Suzanne is checking on the new Triceratops mother.**

While Suzanne ate a granola bar she watched as the mother Triceratops went off to eat some newly placed enriched hay while the male was guarding the nest. While she was still a little wobbly on her feet, she was eating and drinking well and have shown no signs of sickness.

"My biggest worry for a new mother like her is that she'll crush the eggs," Suzanne explained. The biggest reason that eggs of new mothers don't survive is that the mother will crush them to keep them warm.

**In the Carboniferous, the fire scared the Arthropleura the wrong way and Nigel was forced to run as fast as he could.**

While the Arthropleura was big, it was also fast. He just barely grabbed the Arthropleura, which again stood up but instead of spitting, it lunged straight at Nigel. Nigel rolled out of the way and grabbed the portal sticks down in the same time it took the Arthropleura to loop around and prepare for another attack. But as it lunged again, Nigel turned he portal on, rescuing the Arhropleura.

By the time Nigel reached the camp, it was getting dark, and everyone was preparing to go to sleep but Newt and Katrina had made some discoveries. "Hey Nigel, look what I caught!". Newt held up a small salamander that had the same color as Crassigyrinas but had yellow spots. Beside him, 4 more slithered around in the mud.

Not too far away, Katrina shouted that there was some fish trapped in a little puddle. "Yes, that's great but we need to get everything out of here, there's a fire!" He frantically replied. Behind him, the island that Nigel was originally at was all but destroyed and the islands next to it were in flames. Any creatures able to escape headed to other islands while creatures too slow were burned to a crisp.

Everyone, hearing the news, were quick to get all the creatures through the portal. Katrina and Ted were scooping up the fish in the puddle then placing them in containers on the back of the jeep while Newt and Jim were loading the bugs and amphibians.

By the time, the tents were down, and the creatures were secured, the fire had reached the outer rim of the island.

"Everyone get in!" Nigel yelled. Once everyone was in Nigel hit the pedal, but they didn't move. The tires have sunk half a foot into the mud and were stuck.

Already they could feel the heat from the fire, whose seams have reached over the tallest Lepidodendron.

"Nigel?" said Newt with a quizzical look. "Hold on I have an idea." He then got out of the car and opened the portal.

"His plan is to ditch us?" asked Katrina.

"Hold on!" yelled Jim. He knew Nigel, he wouldn't ditch anyone. But as the minutes passed and the distance between them and the fire quickly closed Jim became anxious.

Finally, Nigel came back with a grappling hook. Once it was secured and the grill of the jeep, Nigel tugged on the rope and then a big tug came, almost knocking them over. Thankfully, the jeep started moving and was quickly out of harm's way. Once the blue glow of the portal split, it was revealed that one of the Borealosaurus had been herded into the holding pens and was being lured by Bob with some smooth stones.

**Once all the creatures were safe in their exhibits, Nigel did his regular inspection.**

He started out in the Bug House. As he walked around the Invertebrate section, two Magenuera passed by overhead and a Pulmonoscorpius scurried under a log. Somewhere under the thick vegetation was the Arthropleura. Nigel then passed into the Amphibian section where the Crassigyrinus, Kirktonecta, and the newly identified fish, Dumfregia were peacefully swimming in their swampy home. Nigel yelled when he was startled by a sunning Kirktonecta. He then walked into the Petrolacosaurus exhibit, embarrassed when his earpiece flared to life with laughter from the security team.

Eventually, he made his way to the Modern Mash building where Fred the sea cucumber was digesting a dead seaweed plant.

** Eventually, everyone had the time to enjoy the new additions, but Bob is having some trouble with one specific individual.**

"Ah Bob, you're a mom!" exclaimed Suzanne when Bob entered their monthly meeting with a baby Triceratops.

"Be quiet," Bob said with a huff.

"What happened?" Nigel asked.

"Well, I was feeding the Torosaurus and Triceratops and while I was walking by this one hatched and suddenly decided that I'm its mom," Bob yelled.

**Once the meeting ended Bob went to catch the Ferry that led to Isla Muerta where the employees sleep. But Bob will soon realize that he won't get much sleep.**

The little chirps of the baby Triceratops have attracted the attention of the Thescelosaurus group who keep scratching at his door.

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH" _could be heard all over the island and startled the Thescelosaurus. Bob sure does hate his job sometimes.

**Next time on Prehistoric Park**

Nigel goes back 73 million years to Texas to rescue the biggest Alligator ever

_Nigel nearly misses an aquatic assailant _

But faces some feathery danger

_Small raptors are chased off by Nigel_

And could Prehistoric Park lose everything?

_A large shadow looms over the Ceratopsid fence._

**Creatures rescued:**

17 Magenuera: 9 females 8 males

3 Pulmonoscorpius 1 male 2 females

1 Arthropleura male

1 Sea Cucumber male

2 Crassigyrinus 1 male 1 female

5 Kirktonecta 2 males 3 females

22 Dumfregia unknown gender

* * *

Hey guys, Cowpie here, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Prehistoric Park. Not much to say here just the usual

If you guys have any comments, complaints, or ideas feel free to share them in the comments!

**Have a wonderful day!**


	6. Chapter 6- Super Croc

**There is something missing from our world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?**

**What if extinction didn't have to be forever? **

**We are going on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**On his sixth mission, Nigel goes back 73 million years back to Texas To rescue the largest alligator ever!**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife refuge!**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

* * *

Chapter 6- Super Croc

"All right, slowly, slowly." Bob's voice could barely be heard due to the loud noises made by the large crane that is lowering a crate with some very special reptiles.

As the crate reaches the sandy beaches of the new canal built by the Modern Mash building, Nigel appears with Suzanne and her assistant. They quickly got out of the jeep and watch as Bob and another employee opens the gate. Slowly, one small crocodile crawls out, then another, then another until 20 crocodiles were swimming around their new home. They were fairly small crocodiles, not fully grown. A man could hold one with both his hands. Their scales were a mix of dirty grey or light brown, vise versa for the spots. These babies would grow to be ten feet long and soon would fill their pen.

"We were lucky enough to get our hands on these guys, they were rescued from a group of smugglers who should be in jail right about now," Nigel said while looking down at his watch. "Anyways, these guys are Philippines Crocodiles one of the rarest crocodiles on Earth." everyone watched the new editions for a while. The rescues were swimming along the reeds and cattails, while others were trying to snag a dragonfly or two.

Eventually, everyone departed to finish their duties for the day, and Nigel, to get ready for his next mission.

I**n his bungalow, Nigel was looking at the map of the Cretaceous.**

"I am planning on going to Texas 73 million years ago. In celebration of our new arrivals, I'm going to rescue the biggest alligator that ever lived." Nigel then walked over to his desk which held a skull of an alligator, except, it was 4 feet long! "This is the skull of Deinosuchus, this creature would have eaten dinosaurs. I'm going to go to the Western Interior Seaway which cut through North America at the time.". However, before Nigel could finish his explanation of his mission, Bob interrupted him with some very scary news.

_"Nigel, we have a situation. The T-Rexes have broken into each other's paddocks!" _

By the time Nigel got to T-Rex Hill, Jane had already sorted things out. Matilda had found a patch of trees to rest while Jane was watching Terrence drink from the river. It seemed that no one was hurt and the employees will be able to take down the barrier that once separated Terrence and Matilda but was now a pile of splinters on the ground. Thankfully neither of the two enemies had wounds that needed treating but Matilda and Terrence were shooting each other harsh looks, or what someone would presume to be harsh looks. It seemed that one major problem has been solved, at least, for a while.

**Once Nigel's team got their stuff together, he put it all in the jeep and drove through.**

Nigel found himself in a desert with scraggly ferns and a little cactus or two. Nigel drove around for maybe ten minutes before he came to the designated lake that was connected to the Western Interior Seaway. The site in modern times was known as the Aguja Formation.

By the time Nigel reached the beach the rest of the team had already set everything up. All Nigel had to do was set up his own tent.

**By the time Nigel finished with his things the sun was high and the heat was blistering.**

"Who's up for the lake!" yelled Newt. He was already calf-deep in the dirty and cool water.

"Just stay close to the shore, we don't know what's in the water!" Nigel warned when Katrina and Jim went to join their friend. It seemed that they weren't the only ones who thought a dip in the water would be refreshing. Not too far away, a herd of hadrosaurs was wading and drinking from the lake. The creatures were mainly lime green but had white lines along their necks and black dots along their haunches. A large sac sat on top of their nose.

"Wow, those are Kritosaurus, they were the main food source for predators besides Parasaurolophus. They are kinda like the North American Muttaburasaurus". Then, two juveniles broke from the herd and splashed around the reeds. The rest of the herd seemed to be on edge and when Jim yelled when Newt brushed up against his leg, one or two ran into the forest.

They drank for only a minute before a huge form jumped out of the water and grabbed the smaller of the two juveniles. The herd stampeded towards Nigel but instead of getting the portal ready he didn't even pay attention to them. Instead, he rushed over to the water with Ted and helped everyone out. Once everyone was out, Nigel looked out at the water to see a pool of blood and three huge crocodilian forms tearing pieces of the Kritosaurus from the bone. From his brief observations, he concluded they were 12-15 feet long, definitely juveniles but still strong enough to take down smaller dinosaurs. They were dark grey along their backs which would become darker as they aged and their underbelly was sandy yellow. As Nigel observed their feeding behaviors, one of the Deinosuchus twisted a leg off of the corpse. It seemed that this would be one of Nigel's more dangerous missions.

The next night, Nigel sat on the cool sand looking out at the lake. Above him, Quetzalcoatlus glided. Being one of the last flying reptiles, they had the sky all to themselves. In the water, prehistoric fish and invertebrates swam to a sleeping ground. On the other side of the lake, the same 3 juveniles sat.

Seeing his target in plain view he couldn't help but get off the sand and got the portal sticks in his pocket. He walked over to Jim's tent where he was reading a book.

"Hey come with me, there are some Deinosuchus getting ready to fall asleep!" Nigel informed. Jim quickly got off his cot and ran with Nigel to the other side of the lake. It took almost five minutes of running due to the large lake. By the time they reached the Deinosuchus, it was already dark enough for flashlights and they were needed, not as many stars lit the sky this night but the moon was much larger due to the proximity of the moon to the Earth. They passed a boulder to hissing, lots of hissing.

They both shown their lights to see the three juvenile Deinosuchus facing off almost 12 Troodon. They were lithe at 3 ft in height and 7 ft long. However, the were dwarfed by the giant alligators. The juveniles alone were almost ten feet longer than them.

One of the Troodon leaped on top of the smallest Deinosuchus and hung on with its sharp claws. It was soon followed by another until almost all the Troodon were on its back. The only Troodon that wasn't, ran back into the forest. The young Deinosuchus was trying to reach the water where the Troodon would be vulnerable but the Troodon kept pulling it this way and that way. The other two Deinonychus watched as their weaker comrade was ripped apart from the top. One long gash ran down the now deceased Deinosuchus' back. While a few Troodon stayed and ate their kill, most went after the other two Deinosuchus, but as they'll soon realize, they aren't as weak as their friend.

One Troodon was flung into the water were in flailed around until it submerged and never came up, another was flung into the forest and was knocked out by a tree. One of the Deinosuchus climbed on top of the dead Deinosuchus and swallowed a smaller Troodon whole.

Seeing so many of their pack mates getting killed, the remaining Troodon fled into the forest, leaving the beaches stained red. In the water, the drowned Troodon was being twirled around by two more Deinosuchus. The two remaining juveniles watched as their opponents fled into the forest, then one, the largest, walked into the water. The second stayed and almost seemed that it was looking for something.

Nigel and Jim had watched the entire episode and felt sick. They watched the confused Deinosuchus until as Nigel was advancing he kicked a pebble with hit the Deinosuchus. The giant spun around and stared right at Nigel's light with its metallic stare.

Jim slowly crept around the other side and quickly jumped on the Deinosuchus' back. Probably thinking it was another Troodon attack it spun around and tried to snap at the tail that Jim didn't have. Nigel stuck the portal sticks into the ground and gave Jim the thumbs up. Jim, however, didn't see it because by now, it was pitch black. So Nigel transitioned from sight to sound.

Nigel wasn't the best at whistling so it took him a few tries to get a good one that Jim could hear over the hissing. Jim understood the whistle and jumped off the Deinosuchus' back and backed up. Looking around for any more threats, and saw the blue glow of the portal. It charged, or crawled, through the portal in an attempt to beat another foe. Prehistoric Park now has a Deinosuchus.

**Back in Prehistoric Park,**

Bob has just finished moving the Deinosuchus into its part of a lake down by the Hell Creek Formation, however, it is set in the newly established Aguja Formation, housing the parks brand new male Deinosuchus who was enjoying a goat. However Bob couldn't stay to watch, he had to re-introduce the baby Triceratops to his real parents.

Bob drove to Ceratopsid Creek. The enclosure was quite big, with a small creek running through the middle giving this enclosure its name. Bob walked to the trunk of his jeep and picked up Thump, the baby Triceratops. Thump had grown on Bob but he had to meet his real family. Thump didn't cry when Bob picked him up which wasn't natural. If a baby is separated from its mother it should cry. But Thump did nothing but fall asleep in Bob's arms. Already, Thumps siblings have hatched and were now following their mother across the creek. Where their nest used to be two more Triceratops were watching their eggs.

Bob opened the gate. Seeing a new creature creeping into their herd with a baby would usually cause these herbivores to charge but they were used to Bob as were almost all the creatures at the park, including the Phorusrhacos, Titanosaurus, and especially the Thescelosaurus who roam freely on Isla Muerta along with the Edmontosaurus and Andy the Ankylosaurus.

Bob crossed the creek to get to the family. By now the male was with them. He was the largest of the herd and most likely the leader, (The Triceratops and Torosaurus males have been fighting making it difficult to figure out who the leader is.) the staff have named him Theo.

Bob was still carrying Thump when Theo and his mate, Enid, noticed him. Now normally Theo and nid would have been chill with Bob but no matter who it is, anyone with their baby is a threat. Theo was about to charge when Bob set Thump down but instead of running to his genetic parents he stuck around Bob's legs whimpering to get picked back up again and Bob obliged. "Maybe when your older, ay?" Bob whispered. Seeing that it wasn't their child supposedly Theo backed off and Bob was let an easy passage out.

**Back in prehistoric Texas,**

The sun is shining at an alarming sight. Three more Deinosuchus were on the beach, however, they were dead, and all around them, hundreds of dead fish and a few scavengers such as the Quetzalcoatlus, Troodon, and even a juvenile tyrannosaur. The entire beach was a massacre zone!

Nigel and his team awoke to such a horror. Nigel walked over to the young tyrannosaur.

"This guy or gal is a Daspletosaurus, the southern version of a T-Rex. Juveniles of both species have been known to scavenge and maybe even some adults too. I'm surprised and sad that this was our first sighting, they were quite prominent in this region.".

Nigel turned around to see Newt reaching to touch a Pteranodon. "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Nigel yelled. Newt quickly jerked his hand back to his side.

"Grab my PH kit from inside my tent Kate." He ordered. Kate ran into Nigel's tent and ran out with Nigel's PH kit. He took it and ran to the water's edge. He scooped up some in the vial, mixed in the solution, and shook it for a minute. Once he stopped shaking, the water turned to a dark yellow. "Oh my god, no wonder everything is dying, the PH is 2, very acidic," Nigel said. It was visibly affecting the environment, besides the dead animals, all the plants along the water's edge were shriveling up. "Alright, I have to get something from the park, I'll be back in about two hours. While I'm away, try and get any animal or interesting seeds either captured or scared away." And then he disappeared into the portal.

**Back in Prehistoric Park,**

Bob watched as Nigel came running out of the portal, but what was weird to Bob was that there wasn't anything chasing him. Besides the juvenile Deinosuchus, nothing has come through that portal. It has been a pretty normal day, he was able to get all his chores done by lunch along with the other keepers and was able to relax with Thump. The only thing he had to deal with was the false alarm of the Phorusrhacos eggs hatching and the Borealosaurus breaking the Sinotyrannus fence. He was able to even enjoy his favorite animal, the Arthropluera and the elephant herd.

Even Suzanne's day was slow, besides checking the Smilodon and Triceratops babies and making sure that the T-Rex weren't at each other's throats, she was able to relax with her favorite creature, the mammoth sisters, Martha and Beth. Right now they were eating from the hay bales that were just placed in their exhibit. They had fared well in the 21st century as the last two mammoths on Earth, but they were in the prime of their lives but they don't have the chance to pass on the next generation, same with the Elasmotherium and Cave Bear. Nigel will have to go back to Asia to get the park's most recent extinct animals on the breeding program.

**Back in Cretaceous Texas,**

the team is wandering around the lake, scaring away any animal they saw. They didn't see much, mostly just mammals or pterosaurs. They assumed that all the major life forms are either dead or have moved on.

Katrina found what she thought to be Javelinoxylon seeds from a dead tree. She grabbed three just in case they were still alive.

They were climbing over a boulder when Jim stopped on top. Newt first looked at Jim, who was staring out, frozen, and shock seared into his eyes. Then, Katrina and Ted reached the top and both gasped. Wondering what was so surprising, he looked and turned hollow. The camera turned around to reveal an entire herd of Kritosaurus and Parasaurolophus drinking from the lake, oblivious to the toxicity of the water.

The bellow of a dying Parasaurolophus awoke the team from their conscious sleep to take action.

"Ted take my T-Rex call and scare the herd towards Newt and me where the portal will be. Katrina, go through before and warn Suzanne that we have a poisoned herd." Jim ordered.

All four team members sprung into action. Already though, the toxic water was taking effect on the dinosaurs. One of the juveniles was struggling to stay on its feet.

Ted took out the recorder and played the roar of Jane. hearing the roar of a predator, the stronger adults pushed the weaker members towards the portal, however, they steered away because they were cautious of the portal, this is where Newt came in. he had his own portal and just as the herd reached him, he turned the portal on and the herd ran through to medical help.

Back in the 21st Century, Nigel was still nowhere to be seen but every veterinarian was busy at the portal.

They were either trying to make the hadrosaurs puke out the water or evaporate the water before the effect of the acid started to kick in.

Suzanne was currently trying to save a baby Parasaurolophus, it was the worst out of the herd and was knocking on death's door. A small drizzle of foam had already streamed out of the little hadrosaur's mouth, already the water had been puked out but it seems that the acid had caused internal bleeding. "The poor thing will be dead in a matter of minutes," Suzanne said solemnly, and as almost on cue the baby dinosaur violently shook and then fell flat and lifeless.

Two keepers came and carried the lifeless body to a pile of two more lifeless bodies that will be given to the predators at the park. All the herbivores will be lucky to see the stars and the moon tonight.

Bob watched overhead as dinosaurs wheeze and cough up bloody, white foam. The bellows of pain were cut off when a motor could be heard in the distance. Then, over the hill, a plane swooped low, and flew right through the portal, "What the heck was that?" Bob yelled.

**As Jim and the team got back to camp, the portal flared to life and a modern-day contraption flew through.**

"So that's your plan, to fly to the source of the pollution!" yelled Newt.

Nigel landed the plane, grabbed the cameraman, and flew off again. He followed the large river that fed into the lake for almost 10 minutes, scared a few Quetzalcoatlus from certain death every now and then, and did a few loop-de-loops to scare the cameraman and incidentally almost make him puke out the side.

Slowly, the winds grew and it made it hard to fly the airplane. "There must be a storm nearby... what the?" Storm was an understatement, it was a hurricane! It was flinging trees and dead animals all over and taking two more to replace them. Nigel veered away but it was futile, the storm sucked them in but thankfully spit them back out of the other side. The camera ducked to avoid a shard of wood. Nigel turned the plane around to show the destruction, trees were either fallen or nowhere to be seen, a few dead fish or dinosaurs floated in the water. He looked behind him and noticed that the river was blocked from the sea by a mountain. "That must be what has poisoned the water, the river had turned into freshwater and when the hurricane brought in salt water, well, that's enough to kill the freshwater creatures. But when you add bacteria-filled carcasses, well, that's a perfect death concoction right there. We have to go warn the rest of the team." then he flew off.

**Back in Prehistoric Park,**

Bob is finishing up transporting the surviving Parasaurolophus and Kritosaurus into their new oasis home across from the Deinosuchus, who is currently sunbathing on his beach. In the end, only 70% of the herd survived, the bodies of the unlucky will be given to the carnivores for supper once neutralized to avoid cross-contamination. The herd then ran out of the trailers and explored their new, and safe, home. Behind Bob, four trucks drove by towards the holding pens. "They'll be bringing the dead hadrosaurs to the T-Rex, Sinotyrannnus, Deinosuchus, Didelphodon, and Smilodon," Bob stated.

Suzanne sat against the bamboo wall. Next to her, 8 corpses lay, infested with flies, she looked at all the dinosaurs that she and her team weren't able to save. 3 juveniles, 4 elders, and 1 adult female. She knew she couldn't do anything to save them but she had this sick feeling of guilt in her stomach. Around her, workers loaded the dead bodies into trucks. Two keepers had fly swatters, slapping people trying to kill all the annoying flies. Suzanne got up and walked over to the clinic and ate what little of her supper she could stomach

**Back in Prehistoric Texas,**

Nigel had reached the team and they were quickly tearing down camp.

The wind speeds had doubled in the past hour, thankfully the majority of the camp was torn down and Katrina and Jim were already through.

Nigel looked around, Newt was tearing down the last poles of the canopy and Ted was treating the water for any surviving animals.

Nigel was about to help Newt when he heard a splash and a yell. Newt and Nigel turned around to see a Deinonychus, the same one from last night, pulling Ted's foot into the water. Nigel leaped on Ted while Newt leaped onto the back of the Deinosuchus. Newt kicked at the top of the Deinosuchus' head while Nigel aimed for the face. He had his arms wrapped around Ted's and dug his boots into the ground. "Just take your boot off and then I'll send him through!" Newt ordered. He then jumped off its back, into the water, and opened the portal. Newt gave the thumbs up and Ted kicked his boot off. Feeling like his prey was weak, the giant alligator spun around right into the portal.

Once the tail tip disappeared Newt closed the portal. Nigel went to check on Ted's leg which thankfully was only muddy with a tooth mark.

"Newt open the portal again on dry land," Nigel ordered. Within minutes Ted and Newt were gone, but the weird thing was, Nigel heard 4 zooms instead of 2. Nigel just assumed that the portal was being weird. Nigel looked back at the lake, hundreds of dead fish, trilobites, and squids floated in the now rushing water. Behind him, he could hear the thunder from the encroaching storm. He took one last look up and saw almost twenty Quetzalcoatlus flying away from the hurricane. He walked through the portal.

The stench filled Nigel's nose and made his eyes water. He looked into one of the holding pens to see a puddle of blood and foam, in the other, the other Deinosuchus. Nigel got out of the holding pens and headed towards the Veterinary clinic to find out what happened. He opened the door to see a mess, clinical equipment was strewn around the floor and claw marks along the walls. Nigel heard a tussle in a closet to his right. He opened the door to see Suzanne holding a Troodon back from her neck. She had a long gash on her cheek and was sweating. Nigel grabbed a blanket and wrapped the little carnivore in it before placing him in a pet carrier.

"What happened?" Nigel asked.

"Newt brought Ted in here to get his leg checked out when all of a sudden, Newt and Ted are on the floor with that thing on their backs, I sent them to the security center. But Nigel," she paused, "there's another one!" Suzanne warned.

**Not too far away,**

Bob was driving past the Ceratopsid creek when all of a sudden, a small, black, head poked out from behind him. "What the?". When Bob turned to look, he kept his hands on the steering wheel, caused his to jerk to the side, straight through the fence."What the?" was all Bob could say before the car slammed into Theo, the leader of the herd. "Oh no!" Bob yelled before Theo smashed into the jeep, flipping it in mid air. Bob and the Troodon were able to make it out before it crashed, but Bob landed awkwardly on his ankle. "Oh, son of a beached whale!" he yelled. He opened his eyes to see that all the dinosaurs were gone, he looked towards the gap in the fence where several footmarks were. "Oh god, today was going so well too," Bob whined.

**A half an hour later, at the security center,**

Nigel opened the door open to reveal Newt, Ted and two security guards staring at the set of cameras. In one, the Troodon and male Phorusrhacos were sharing some frozen meat, in another, a stampede of the Mammoths, Triceratops, Torosaurus, and Macrocrania was running away from the Sinotyrannus pair. One was nothing but flashing white and black lights. "Newt, what animals are still in their exhibits?" Nigel asked. "The Jiufotang aviary is still intact, cave bear is still sleeping, and the entirety of the Carboniferous Building and Modern Mash. Oh Nope, there's the Borealosaurus herd." Newt replied. In the top left camera, a Borealosaurus could be seen breaking the fence to the African Elephant pen. The herd circled around the young calf before running away, right into the cheetah exhibit. Thankfully the cheetah pair just ran off without harming the elephants.

Nigel got into his jeep and drove towards the stampede with Newt and Terry, a security guard. The mammoth sisters had already split off from the herd, leaving the ceratopsids and Machrocania. Above them, Newt was firing tranq darts from a drone. Two shots were fired and brought down a juvenile Torosaurus.

The trio, however, wasn't worried about the herbivores, they were more worried about the Sinotyrannus pair. Terry ran towards the female and shot her. Another hit brought her down but before he could tranq the male, a large tail slammed him away. The smaller male then turned towards Nigel and Newt and charged. Newt jumped to the side just before the tyrannosaur passed through them. Nigel fell down but was thankfully missed. He looked up to see two tyrannosaurs but one was bigger than the other.

The male turned to face his attacker, Terrence, the male T-rex, who, while younger was much bigger. Just the sight of him scared the male away towards his paddock. Terence then turned his attention towards the sleeping Sinotyrannus but before he would take two steps three darts were in his thigh and he was lying on the ground. Nigel looked up to reveal Newt's drone with the entire herd of herbivores sleeping behind him "Thank you!" Newt yelled as the drone flew back to the bunker to be charged and reloaded.

**Just across the tree line,**

Bob was in his jeep chasing the Borealosaurus herd. Already he had to go through the modern mash exhibits, T-Rex Hill, and even Mammoth Mount. Thankfully they were slowly making their way towards their familiar forest where one of the brave keepers re-loaded the rock pit. He saw movement to his left and saw the Troodon that caused this mess. He veered away from the herd towards the little carnivore. Ahead, a Didelphodon was running for his life. The Troodon was closing in but Bob was limping faster. He leaped on the Troodon allowing the Didelphodon to run away only to be caught by Ted. He gave Bob a carrier and they both drove towards the holding pens.

**Down at the holding pens,**

Katrina looked out over the crowded holding pens. The Machrocania, Ceratopsids, Hadrosaurs, most of the Toxodon, and mammoths were crowding together in one, the one over held the smaller animals like the Didelphodon, Leptochamops, and Adocus. But also held the Cheetah and Elephant herd. The one over held the Sinotyrannus twins and the Elasmotherium which were keeping their respectable distance. The last one held Terence and Jane. An extra pen was built to hold the Smilodon pack. The only animals that weren't accounted for were the Borealosaurus, Deinosuchus, Phorusrhacos which were home attending to their eggs, Matilda, and 2 Toxodon, and Carboniferous creatures. "_No casualties!" _Katrina thought.

**A couple of hours later,**

Nigel walked around the park searching for the last of the missing creatures, 2 toxodons, Matilda, and the male Phorusrhacos.

He heard a roar to his left and out of the forest two toxodon ran away from a hungry Matilda. Nigel was about to shoot Matilda but just as he was about to pull the trigger, his gun snapped. With Matilda closing in on one of the toxodons, Nigel yelled and waved his arms. This caught the attention of Matilda allowing the two herbivores to run away. It seemed a good idea at the time but now Nigel is running from a seven-foot predator that can run twice as fast as him.

Just as Matilda was about to snap Nigel, he turned the corner, causing the T-Rex to stumble and fall behind as Nigel reached Deinosuchus Ditch. The bamboo sidewalk was close so Nigel had an idea but it was risky. By the time Nigel reached the water, Matilda was right on him. Just before Nigel could be swallowed whole, the male Deinosuchus shot out of the water and caused the dinosaur to stumble. This gave Nigel enough time to warn everyone at the holding pens to get out of there via radio. As the holding pens came into view, Matilda recovered and closed the distance.

Nigel jumped for the ladder and just barely made it into the metal bars before Matilda slammed into her brother, Terrence. Once Nigel recovered he looked into the holding pens. The large herd was settled down, the elephants and cheetahs had stopped fighting, Terrence and Matilda were fighting while Jane was trying to stop them, and the Sinotyrannus and Elasmotherium were sleeping in the shade. It seemed that Prehistoric Park and all its members did a pretty good job at controlling their first outbreak.

As the sun set, Nigel started his visit to the new rescues. He passed over Deinosuchus Ditch which leads you to the new Aguja Formation. It was just like the Philippine Crocodile exhibit just, bigger. The entire formation was themed as a tropical beach, with sand and palm trees sprinkled everywhere. The next exhibit was Hadrosaur Hut, which held the Kritosaurus and Parasaurolophus, who were either wading in the lake or feasting on some cattails. The survivors were still weak and shaky on their feet but they were all expected to make a full recovery. And just on the other side of the walkway were the troublesome Troodon pair. Their exhibit was mostly dense jungle with a little stream for water. Birds mocked the pair as they climbed the trees only to miss and fall. All Nigel did was chuckle before heading to the infirmary.

He opened the door to see all the nurses treating injured workers. Builders had cuts and bruises due to the Titanosaurs trampling some of the building, a worker, Elijah, had a gash running down his arm from when the Didelphodon pups attacked him, and Bob was thanking a nurse for wrapping up his leg. Besides that, no one was seriously hurt. Suzanne walked out of an exam room with a bandage running along her head.

**It took 3 months for Prehistoric Park to fully recover. Over that time the number of employees doubled, and almost all the animal's exhibits were improved. The breeding program grew to include the Smilodon pack, The Microraptor Flock, and the Didelphodon group. All the baby Triceratops and Torosaurus had already hatched and were now dominating their exhibit. Terrence and Matilda had been forced to move to separate exhibits so that they wouldn't kill each other. The Smilodon pack was now in their bigger exhibit which was at least 4 times bigger than their former pen. Finally, after 2 months of patience, the baby Phorusrhacos chicks had hatched, two females. Eventually, the park got boring and life became repetitive, make sure that all the animals are fed, make sure that no animals are sick, injured, or missing. Eventually, Nigel felt that the park could handle another mission of sorts, Nigel wasn't sure. On Isla Muerta, the Edmontosaurus had started mating and were preparing for eggs. Andy hadn't been seen in about two weeks and Thump had grown as big as the Thescelosaurus. He was a hand-full to take care of and mostly stayed by Bob, still shy of his family. Prehistoric Park always had ways of surprising its human inhabitants with its resiliency. **

**Next time on Prehistoric Park:**

Nigel Heads to prehistoric Mongolia to rescue one of the most scientifically misunderstood dinosaurs.

_ Three little shapes dart towards Nigel_

And finds himself in the land of the feathered.

_A dinosaur with a bird beak yells at the camera_

While all the employees get to know each other.

_A crowd of people circles around a fight._

**Creatures rescued:**

2 Deinosuchus (male, female)

2 Troodon (2 males)

12 Kritosaurus ( 5 males 6 females)

8 Parasaurolophus (4 male 4 female)

3 Javelinoxylon (gender unknown)

20 Phillipenes Crocodiles (10 males 10 females)

* * *

Well there it is, the last of the original 6 episodes. I'd just like to thank all of you for taking time out of your day to read this story.

I'd also like to thank Jurassicdinodrew and Ricardo753 for all the support and suggestions to make this story the best that it can be.

I will continue to post on this story, just not so often since school has started.

If you guys have any comments, complaints, or suggestions for future chapters feel free to share them with me.

**and as always have a superior day!**


	7. Chapter 7- Desert Dune Secrets

**There is something missing from our world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?**

**What if extinction didn't have to be forever? **

**We are going on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**On his Seventh mission, Nigel goes back 70 million years back to Mongolia to rescue one of the most misunderstood dinosaurs!**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife refuge!**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

* * *

Desert Dune Secrets

As the afternoon sun beat down on the employees and residents, they either look for shade or quickly finished their jobs.

However, most of the employees looked for shade next to the two most popular spots in the park, T-Rex Hill and Ceratopsid Creek. The reason for the two being so popular should be obvious, Jurassic Park. Although both the T-Rex and Triceratops starred in the movie, the T-Rex was scientifically inaccurate, making the T-Rexes at Prehistoric Park seem more like big chickens due to their prehistoric fluff than a killing machine.

T-Rex, however, wasn't the only misunderstood dinosaur in the franchise, whether it be behavioral, like the Brachiosaurus standing on two legs, or visual, like the Dilophosaurus with a frill, but the most popular is the Velociraptor. In the movie, they were represented as a 7-foot tall beast while in reality, they were the size of...

"CHICKENS!" yelled Katrina. Outside the Modern Mash building sat a little exhibit, it was filled with little bugs and lots of Hawthorn bushes. Katrina was lying in the exhibit with three little pure black chickens. Not even the male had a red gizzard. "I've heard of these, and I've always wanted one, Ayam Cemani chickens, the rarest chicken in the world."

**All the new employees were allowed to bring five items from home excluding alcohol, drugs, or a camera. It seemed that one of them decided to bring their prize chickens.**

"Yes, Velociraptor was the size of a chicken, well, turkey." Nigel was sitting in his office with two pictures, both labeled Velociraptor. One was about 7 feet tall with the traditional scaly beast look, the other was only two feet tall, had feathers all over its body, and had a unique fan at the end of its tail. "These are both Velociraptors, however," Nigel pushed the latter towards the camera, "This one is the correct one, the small stature, the feathers. I know that it looks just like a chicken but it was just as an efficient killer. It is assumed that it would have surrounded it's prey and attacked it on all sides." Nigel explained. It seems that size isn't everything. "I am going to the Djadochta Formation 70 million years ago.". Nigel informed.

While Nigel and his team got all their supplies ready for a very hot mission, Suzanne is checking on all the children of the park. This includes the baby Torosaurus and Triceratops, twin Phorusrhacos, Terrence and Matilda, Mei Long chicks, and Sabre the Smilodon cub.

As Suzanne drove past the Ceratopsid Creek where a couple of employees were watching the youngsters head-butt, she heard the roar of her next check-up. As Jane slept under a Palm Tree, Terrence was scavenging while Matilda was drinking from their creek. They were already 4 feet taller than Suzanne and soon would be taken off the Pediatrician list. Along with Sabre, the Smilodon.

**As the day came to an end, all the humans and Thump rode the Monorail back to Isla Muerta.**

The Didelphodon pups, who are now almost fully grown, came out of their burrows. Currently, they and all the Hell Creek Formation building animals had been cast aside as just another tour but with the mating season for the Leptochamops, the male's colors exploded, attracting the attention of some of the new keepers. Suzanne estimated that it would take about a month and a half for the four bright red eggs to hatch. The Didelphodon had seemed to set up their own little territories and mates, Suzanne had counted 3 pairs and then the two siblings who seemed to wander wherever they pleased. It must be some sort of behavior evolution that was forgotten in rodents. The Adocus was the only one not being crowded around. Without any spectacular colors or cute fur and face, there was really no reason to love it, or at least, one not found yet.

**The next day, Nigel and his team, minus Newt who got the flu, were ready with Bob and a few other keepers ready to set up the portal for prehistoric Mongolia.**

The bright blue colors of the portal forced all who looked at it to cover their eyes. However, the bright blue only lasted a moment before the yellow and brown color of sand and silt traded its place. The team of four headed through only to be greeted by a wave of uncomfortable heat hitting them like a wall.

"Wow, Newt is lucky he doesn't have to go through this." Shouted Ted, who was already sweating from his bald head.

"Don't worry, there's an oasis up ahead." Nigel pointed out. There was no way that it could be a mirage, they'd barely been in the heat for a minute. By the time they reached the shrubbery surrounding the little oasis, the sun was at its highest. The temp. was 107 degrees Fahrenheit. They were all sweating, and once they reached the water they found some shade and slept the rest of the day.

O**nce the absence of the sun allowed the temperature to go down, the team left the shade.**

They grabbed their flashlights and shown them on the land. Shrubs and dead ferns covered the slightly rolling ground. The small lake had dragonflies and other insects avoiding the jumping lizards.

In the sky, the stars illuminated the ground but just barely. Too little for the human eye to catch.

They walked in the darkness for a while, seeing lizards and mammals scurrying at the sight of the bigger creatures.

They were climbing over a log when Katrina squealed from behind them. The three of them turned around to see a pair of dinosaurs. They both had feathers under their arms and feather fans on their tails, with protofeathers all over. One was slightly bigger than the other and had stripes made of a mixture of light and dark brown. The smaller one had dirty blue feathers. They had their heads down in a defensive position so no one could tell what color their crests were. Katrina slowly backed off but tripped over a stick and fell inches away from a nest of eggs. The two dinosaurs lunged at her but were driven back by Jim and Ted while Nigel got the portal set up. The two dinosaurs tried to peck and kick Jim and Ted for another 20 seconds before they led them towards the portal. The pair jumped through followed by the dinosaurs.

"Oh my god!" Katrina shrieked. Nigel turned around to see her holding an egg, its yolk leaking out along with an underdeveloped baby on the ground. It wasn't moving. "Alright, it's okay, come help me get the rest of the eggs inside the backpack," Nigel ordered. They gathered the remaining 4 eggs and Nigel sent Katrina through and told her to stay in the present. He waited for Ted and Jim to return before closing the portal.

**Back in Prehistoric Park, Bob and his apprentice had finished setting the eggs in a nest and releasing the adults so they could explore.**

Jim had told Bob that they were called Oviraptor. The Oviraptor exhibit was obviously set in the Djadochta Formation trail. It was built along the coast so they wouldn't have to spend time laying out sand. Their exhibit had a little stream that had been blocked off from the ocean to prevent contamination. They had shrubs and a tall palm tree for shade. The parents were chasing some local lizards while the four remaining eggs lay peacefully.

Seven young workers looked at the dinosaurs. _"This isn't what dinosaurs should look like. These weren't authentic and they were gonna prove it." _thought the lead man.

**Once Jim and Ted returned back to Mongolia, the trio continued on.**

The sun was already coming up when they saw their second dinosaurs. It was a huge group of dinosaurs, many different species. Some looked like ostriches and had feathers just like the Oviraptor. Except they were tan and some had black dots on their heads. Another species was about the size of a sheep with a sharp beak and a small frill. They were light grey with darker grey stripes along their backs. This would have been a perfect herd to rescue, if only for one factor. None of them were breathing. They were in a tar pit. They were turned over with thick black goop covering their bodies. Some of the victims even had parts of their skin removed by some pterosaurs that bravely landed on their backs. One poor pterosaur was lying in the goop with only its feet above tar.

"Gallimimus and Protoceratops, and the pterosaurs, I have no idea," Nigel informed Ted and Jim. They kept walked but if they would have stayed then they would have seen one of the bushes shake behind them.

**As the sun came up, the team set up camp in order to avoid the blistering heat.**

They slept for a good five hours before eating and drinking. They stayed in their tents most of the day watching dinosaurs and other creatures walk by.

"Is everyone okay?" Nigel asked Jim answered yep immediately but Ted never did. "Ted… Ted!" Nigel and Jim ran into Ted's tent and found him on the ground muttering gibberish.

"Oh my god, Jim set up the portal and get Suzanne!" Nigel ordered while he poured some water on Ted's face. It didn't help. He stayed with Ted for another seven minutes until Suzanne and Jim returned. The head vet brought the real doctor too along with three assistants. They loaded Ted on a stretcher and as soon as they came into the cretaceous they left it. "This mission is becoming more costly than I expected." Nigel sorrowfully announced. All Jim did was a nod. The remaining duo stayed in the same tent in order to keep a closer eye on each other.

**Once night fell yet again they started off again.**

They, fortunately, found a lake but they weren't the only ones. While smaller herbivores like Gallimimus and Protoceratops were browsing and drinking, one bigger one seemed to rule the area. The ankylosaur, like every dinosaur so far, had a light brown, dirty, armor on its back and an even lighter brown on its skin.

"That right there is the biggest herbivore here, Pinacosaurus," Nigel informed. This would have been the perfect place for Velociraptor if only for one factor, the giant tyrannosaur sleeping under the shade.

"Oh my god! That's Tarbosaurus, one of the rarest dinosaurs during this time. This could very well be the only time we'll see one." exclaimed Jim.

Nigel was already making his way to the sleeping Tarbosaurus. He was almost there when a gallimimus shrieked. Nigel turned around to see the Gallimimus and Protoceratops running away from the water.

Just when a young Gallimimus was about to turn around, two small, feathered creatures jumped out of the bushes and landed on the doomed dinosaur. They used their hooked claws to hang onto the bucking Gallimimus. They were then helped out by three more little dinosaurs. They had feathers just like the Oviraptor and Gallimimus but didn't have any feathers on their legs and head. They had a dark underbelly and dusty red tail feathers and grey under-arm feathers. Their body was covered by light brown proto-feathers. They were about the size of a wild turkey.

"Velociraptor!" Nigel yelled. However, in his excitement about seeing his mission dinosaur, he completely forgot about the very much awake Tarbosaurus behind him. But Jim didn't and opened the portal just in time, but not before being knocked into it by the leg of Tarbosaurus.

**In Prehistoric Park, the Tarbosaurus has been moved to its new home.**

Jim is now in the infirmary with Suzanne unconscious.

"He has two broken ribs, a broken arm, and a definite concussion." She said sadly. But she didn't have time to worry before Bob and another employee burst through the doors carrying a woman barely conscious. Behind them, two men limped into view.

"What the heck happened?" she screamed.

"Ask the two bozos behind us!" Bob ordered.

She gave the two men an expecting look. They both had bruises and one had a black eye, but that was nowhere near as bad as the other guy with a long gash along his arm. I'm Dominic and that piece of trash over there is Trevor" he began to tell the story.

**It was about an hour ago and Trevor was feeding the Smilodon family.**

Except he wasn't feeding them their regular mixture of pork, beef, and chicken, but instead goldfish. He'd been doing this for about 10 minutes and everyone who'd seen him did nothing but give him dirty looks.

He didn't care, all his life he'd been given dirty looks whether it be at school, a public place, or even at home. He'd gotten used to it. It wasn't until Dominic came walking by, in all his smugness and self-confidence.

"Hey you know that's not good for the Smilodon." he blatantly said. All Trevor did in response was shrug his shoulders. That was when it escalated, Dominic shoved Trevor who shoved back and soon it was a full out brawl. Employees gathered around and started placing bets. All the noise and action riled up the Smilodon pack. Diante, the male Smilodon, took the lead followed by his mate and son and the other female took the back. They roared and tried to get at the possible threat. Trevor saw this and kicked and pushed Dominic over towards the pen. He succeeded and Dominicic tripped over the fence and fell face first into Diante. He instinctively attacked but only him, the other three Milodons stayed back. "Get away from him!" a female voice yelled as she jumped onto Diante. Seeing his father and their mate get taken down, the pack attacked the girl. Other employees shot at the Smilodons but it was too late. Dominic had a large gash along his arm and the girl had many fatal wounds but she was still breathing.

"... and that is how Isabelle got here." Dominic finished.

"Well there's nothing I can do now, she won't last very long, once Nigel gets back I'm going to have a talk with him and Bob. My assistant will take care of you, I'm going to check on the Smilodon." she spat. Sarah didn't seem very enthusiastic about her new job. Suzanne was right, Isabelle shook violently for a time and then stopped. Everything stopped, her chest, her moaning, her breathing. She was dead. One of the employees called for an airplane to take her back to her home in Brazil. This was bad, very very bad.

**In Prehistoric Mongolia, Nigel, oblivious to the tragedy, is spying on the Velociraptor pack.**

They were currently feasting on the killed Gallimimus. The lead male was currently half way into the poor creatures stomach. He grabbed the net gun from his backpack. He was planning on using the same technique he used to catch the Microraptor back in the park. He loaded it and looked over the boulder but he didn't see anything until the wag of a feathered tail showed that all the Velociraptors were in the stomach cavity of their kill.

"What the?" he was confused until the camera man pointed to an incoming sandstorm. "Oh crap, well help me find a safe place to wait it over." Nigel ordered.

They found a hollow in a huge sandstone boulder and squeezed their supplies and themselves into the restricting area. They had to wait for about an hour and a half but they both slept through it. Once it ended Nigel walked back to the corpse and started digging out the stomach cavity. The Cameraman set the camera on a rock and helped Nigel catch the little raptors by shooting them with the net gun. They used two pet carriers and the camera man walked through the portal.

Nigel was about to follow but he noticed some commotion of to the East. The Pinacosaurus shook the foot of sand of its back. Nigel noticed that a few Gallimimus and Protoceratops were huddled together underneath its huge body. It looked like the Pinacosaurus was almost like the king of the watering hole, protecting his subjects and keeping the peace. Nigel walked over to the ankylosaur and opened the portal. The possible threat spooked the Pinacosaurus and it lumbered over to the threat and walked through the portal. The smaller Gallimimus and Protoceratops followed for safety. After confirming that nothing left alive was around he too left for the 21st Century.

**Back in the park, Nigel is taking his trip along the beach.**

The first stop was Oviraptor Odyssey where the pair were watching their remaining clutch. Katrina was sitting on a bench, sorrowfully looking at the nest and eggs. Nigel decided not to say anything and walked away. The Tarbosaurus was sleeping under an Ironwood tree, sleeping off a bull that Bob gave not too long ago. The next exhibit held the herbivores, who were all congregated around the watering hole, peacefully living out their lives. The Velociraptor pack, who were hiding in the bushes on the other side of the walkway, were tearing into a goat.

That night, after the meeting between the faction heads, it was decided that Dominic and Trevor would be fired and go back to America and Norway. No measures would have to be taken because who would believe someone who says dinosaurs are alive. Isabelle's family would not sue because it was not the park's fault but instead Trevor and Dominic's who would be sued $2,000 each. As calm returns to Prehistoric Park, everyone heads back to Isla Muerta and the free-roaming dinosaurs. Let's hope that the drama is over.

**Next time on Prehistoric Park**

Nigel goes back to rescue some companions for some of the more solitary animals.

_Andy and a strange Ankylosaurus sniff each other_

and it seems death hasn't left Prehistoric Park

_A blood trail fills in a crack in a walkway._

**All next time on Prehistoric Park!**

**Creatures rescued:**

5 Velociraptors (2 males 3 females)

1 Tarbosaurus (1 male)

1 Pinacosaurus (1 female)

3 Gallimimus (1 male 2 females)

4 Protoceratops (2 males 2 females)

6 Oviraptors (1 male 1 female 4 unknown)

3 Ayam Cemani Chickens (1 male 2 females)

* * *

Hey guys, so I know on the first chapter I said that you could decide if the T-Rexes had feathers or not, but from now on I will be saying that Tyrannosaurids and other possible dinosaurs had some sort of feathery coat, like down or something like that. I won't be giving placement on controversial dinosaurs, however, so you can choose if they have little or a lot of fluff (You could give Terrence a fluffy mustache).

Other than that I can't think of much else to say.

If you guys have any comments, complaints, or suggestions for future chapters feel free to share them with me.

**and as always have an extraordinary day!**


	8. Chapter 8- Family Ties

**There is something missing from our world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?**

**What if extinction didn't have to be forever? **

**We are going on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**On his eightth mission, Nigel goes back to multiple familiar places to find companions for Prehistoric Park's more lonesome members!**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife refuge!**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

* * *

Family Ties

The additions of Nigel's new rescues have added onto Prehistoric Park's breeding program. It included the Ceratopsids, hadrosaurus, Thescelosaurus, Microraptor, Mei Long, Beipiaosaurus, Psittacosaurus, Smilodon, Phorusrhacos, Kirktyoncta, Leptochamops, Didelphodon, and Oviraptor.

However there are some animals who still need mates. This includes Andy the Ankylosaurus, all the Pleistocene mammals, and the Tarbosaurus. These are the five creatures that Nigel plans to rescue mates for.

**While Nigel prepares for his missions, Suzanne checks up a herd of patients.**

Ever since the Kritosaurus and Parasaurolophus were rescued from a acidic lake in Texas, the survivors had already started mating and two Parasauorolophus had made a nest near a palm tree. Suzanne has been observing them once a week for about a month now.

"Even though quite a few of the herd didn't make it the ones that did are very happy," Suzanne informed. "They are one of the newest members to the breeding program along with the Oviraptors. But I want all the creatures to be part of it so I've persuaded Nigel to go back and save a few members for the lonely members.".

**But Nigel's mission has to wait for tomorrow because the sun was already going down.**

However, three specific members didn't take the monorail to Isla Muerta. Chase, Leah, and Emmet weren't believing what they were seeing. How is it that T-Rex and Velociraptor were just some prehistoric chickens? No, these weren't real dinosaurs. They had a plan to prove it too. They would take blood samples from 3 different dinosaurs, the T-Rex, Velociraptor, and Gallimimus, and use the park's high-tec lab and prove somethng.\

The trio split up, a syringe in hand.

**However, they forgot about Nigel who was taking a night stroll.**

As Chase neared a female Velociraptor, the two males jumped out of the bushes to protect their pack mate. Behind him the two other females blocked his only escape. As they slowly crept towards him, his plea for help was heard by the passing Nigel. He ran into the enclosure to see five Velociraptors tearing into a man. He scared them away with a big stick. The man had too many wounds to survive.

However, Chase was able to tell Nigel about Leah and Emmet. But yet again Nigel was too late.

He arrived just in time to see the legs of Leah go down Terrence's throat and he was greeted by Emmet's caved in skull from Queen, the Pinacosaurus.

"Bob, you and Suzanne need to get over here immediately!" Nigel radioed. So Bob, Suzanne, and Thump took the monorail back onto Isla Sorna to see the bodies of Chase and Emmet.

"We need to have a talk with all of our employees tomorrow, Suzanne, Bob can you identify these two?"

Bob was the first one to speak. I know these two, Emmet and Chase, I don't know their last names though". "And that girl you were talking about, Leah, I do believe she is one of my shadowers." Suzanne added. Nigel dismissed them and they took their last monorail ride of the night back to vomit in their toilets and sinks.

**The next morning Nigel left Bob, Suzanne, and Rodger, the head of security, to announce the tragic deaths of Chase, Emmet, and Leah**.

"If anybody knows why they were here and in some of the most dangerous parts of the island alone, please, tell us." Bob pleaded.

After his statement five men and women stepped out of the crowd. Their names were Carter, Max, Daniel, Racheal, and Luke.

"Come with me, all five of you." Rodger ordered.

**They walked away towards security headquarters.**

First they took in Carter, "So, what do you know about Chase and his friends?" Rodger interrogated.

The room looked just like a traditional interrogation room. It was bland with one table and a chair on opposite sides. To the left was a pane of one-way glass where Bob and Suzanne watched.

"All of us were friends, we told each other everything, so yesterday, Chase said that He, Emmet, and Leah were going to test some of the dinosaurs that night, they tried to persuade us to join them but we all declined…" but before he could finish Rodger interrupted him, "So why didn't you tell anyone?" He pressed.

"We all thought they were kidding, they've been talking about fact checking a T-Rex for weeks now and I guess they finally worked up the "guts" to do it." Carter answered.

All the others had relatively similar stories. Once Rodger was finished he walked into the room where Bob and Suzanne were watching to discuss what they heard.

**While all that happened Nigel lined up his team.**

He looked at them. They were raggedy and injured and in no shape for an adventure. Katrina was jittery and whenever she kicked a rock or snapped a twig she screamed. Ted was still recovering from his heat stroke and Jim had his arm in a cast and was currently in a wheelchair. While Newt had recovered from the flu Nigel didn't want to risk him getting it again or spreading the disease to a time when it might not have existed.

"I want you all to relax, Katrina maybe see Ms. Theadray, the therapist. I've got experience with these places and should be able to handle myself." Nigel ordered and reassured.

** After giving Bob's team the briefing he left**.

He appeared in a familiar place, the ash covered the ground with only pockets of shriveled ferns and other bushes. Pockets of redwoods and other trees allowed for more healthy plants to grow. All over dinosaurs were eating, Triceratops and Edmontosaurus were on either side of Nigel. It seems that he is in a migrating herd. But Edmontosaurus and Triceratops were just the majority of the herd. Small groups of Torosaurus and Thescelosaurus tried their hardest not to be kicked or trampled by the bigger herbivores.

"I've gone to the Ferris Formation about 68 million years ago to when Ankylosaurus were in their high." he yelled over the loud calls. His voice, however, was loud enough to spook two Edmontosaurus to get scared and run. Soon he had a stampede on his hands. Thankfully he was near the end of the herd and he was without harm. However, one small Torosaurus baby must have been lost from his mother and was now running towards Nigel. It flew into his arms like a puppy and Nigel guided it towards his backpack, where he held it until he had set up the portal then sent it through.

**Back in Prehistoric Park, Bob is introducing Thump to the new baby Torosaurus, named Stump.**

"Yeah the instant Stump came running through the portal Thump was attracted to her. My little dinosaur is all grown up." Bob joked. But it was true. Ever since Bob got Thump 5 months ago, he has almost doubled in size and is now up to Bob's calf. Stump was about three quarters of Thump's size but it would be good for them to play together.

"Jeneen will have her hands full with these two." Bob exclaimed. Jeneen was Bob's care taker for Thump whenever he became too much for the older man to handle. Almost like a dino-sitter.

While Bob was having fun with the baby ceratopsids, Rodger was having to deal with the Carter, and his friends.

"Our decisions have come back, some of you will stay but two of you will leave. The ones who are leaving are going to come stand next to these two guards and will board a boat or plane that will take you back home, your families have been informed and will be waiting once you get there." he explained.

The two soldiers, Jacob and Brayden, seemed fidgety and uncomfortable being addressed by their superior.

"The two who will be leaving are Daniel and Luke, Daniel you will be taking the boat back to your family's antarctic outpost and Luke you will be flown back to Minnesota." Rodger finished and then left.

**Back in Ferris Formation, Wyoming, things are a lot less tense.**

Nigel watched as two Stygimoloch butted heads. He was watching from a large boulder. The little crater expanded for almost a mile. It was mostly inhabited by a large group of Stygimoloch but a lone Edmontonia was wandering around her nest, in a small pond small fish and reptiles were swimming around. Sunning itself on a rock was an Adocus. In the middle, was Nigel's target, a female Ankylosaurus. He made his way towards the prehistoric tank. He stalked in the long grass. He set up the portal and threw a stick at the Ankylosaurus. She then charged at him leaving the Cretaceous. He was about to head through but he turned around to see the Stygimoloch herd encircling him.

Before he could think, he was charged at, but jumped to the side and ran. Behind him he heard the noise of some of the Stygimoloch tripping into the portal, but there were still a few on his trail. He jumped on a rock, then a log, and lastly into the thick shrubbery.

He looked out to see five Stygimoloch looking around. While they were still, Nigel was able to get a good look at them. They were lightly tan, the top of their hard head was a moderate brown with the same coloring along their thighs and scattered all over its body. He also noticed the portal was still on, this caught the attention of the Stygimoloch and they investigated, one by one they got too close and went through. Nigel looked around to make sure none were left. He then walked over to the Adocus and looked at its tail. "Well this is just great, on this mission alone, I got a mate or Andy, a Stygimoloch herd and a mate for our resident Adocus!" He exclaimed as he walked through the portal with the Adocus in his hands.

**While Bob was setting up the portal for prehistoric Siberia, Nigel was watching the new dinosaurs.**

The Stygimoloch were enjoying the peace of being the only animal in the new Ferris Formation. The Adocus pair were both sunbathing on some flat rocks while the Didelphodon investigated their new neighbor. Nigel looked at the cameras that showed all the animals that are free-roaming on Isla Muerta. The Edmontosaurus were drinking from a small collection of rainwater, the Thescelosaurus were playing with Thump and Stump while Jeneen was watching from her hut.

Unfortunately, Andy and the newly name Alice don't seem too interested in each other, they haven't become hostile though. Out of the corner of the camera, Nigel noticed Luke and Daniel packing all their things into suitcases. Luke looked at the Ankylosaurus' before being guided away by a guard. Bob then radioed that the portal was ready. As Nigel walked through, Jim and Newt were watching from the viewing deck. They were all supposed to be here but Katrina was currently in therapy and Ted just lost time playing with Mimic and the Microraptors. He felt like he owed it to Mimic because he wasn't able to persuade Nigel to rescue him a mate.

**Nigel walking into a familiar place once again, the open stretch of partly snowy grasslands filled with large herds of herbivorous mammals.**

"This is what's called a mammoth Steppe, a place where huge herds of mammoths gather because it is rich in food and lacking in predators. Humans have just made it near this area, so it should still be a mammoth hotspot." Nigel informed.

He was right. A large herd of females, at least 24, made their way to a heated pool. He noticed that the other herds of bison and horses steered clear of the herd, and probably for good reason.

Huge herds of female mammoths attracted lots of males, which while in heat, can be aggressive to anything in their way. The only animals that would dare fight with male mammoths during this time would be other mammoths and wooly rhinos. These and a cave bear are Nigel's targets and he was in luck. Two mammoths walked alone that Nigel could see. He might as well save both, let Martha and Beth have choices.

He snuck towards the two, who were also drinking from the heated pool but were quickly driven out by the larger mammoth herd. He used this at his advantage and as they ran away they were too focused on the possible mates to notice the bright blue light before they ran through.

Nigel then searched for the rarer of the three but with no prevail he was about to leave, but before he could, he was trapped by a heavy snowstorm. It just came out of nowhere. The cameraman lost sight of Nigel, and Nigel couldn't leave without him. Just because of morals.

As the storm passed, the camera scanned the surrounding landscape, the most noticeable sight was the giant herd of mammoths chasing a smaller Nigel. Nigel lead the herd up onto a ridge and threw the portal sticks at the cameraman. The camera fell to show the portal flaring to life and the mammoth herd chasing Nigel through it. The camera was later picked up and headed through the portal.

** Nigel didn't even bother waiting for the cameraman before leaving for Mongolia.**

A short summary would go like, Nigel and a few Gallimimus were being chased by a Tarbosaurus just minutes after he left.

It was high noon the next day when Nigel was able to look at the new residents. He started with the Mongolian rescues. The gallimimus had instantly gotten used to each others presence and the Tarbosaurus had a wall dividing the female and male just incase they didn't get along. Lastly, Mammoth Mount had tripled in size to fit the huge new herd. The herd was also split because Martha and Beth could possibly be killed by the matriarch. But it worked out fine, the males got their own side. The end of a short chapter was filled with success and failure. While Nigel was able to rescue a few of his mission animals, the Wooly Rhino and Cave Bear are still without mates. But Nigel was still happy.

**Next Time on Prehistoric Park!**

Nigel goes back 8 million years to rescue the second largest bird to fly.

_A shadow covers Nigel_

Some new relationships are made

_Two large snouts sniff each other._

And the park has its biggest problem yet.

_A tranq gun shoots at something off-screen_

Animals rescued this episode:

1 Ankylosaurus: (female)

7 Stygimoloch: (2 males 5 females)

1 Adocus (male)

26 Woolly Mammoths (2 males, 24 females)

1 Tarbosaurus (male)

8 Gallimimus (3 males 5 females)

* * *

I want to start this little message with an apology. I know this chapter is SUPER short. I lost track of time when making this chapter and the past couple weeks have been very busy with the first fews test of the school year. This chapter is just kind of a set up for the park to get bigger numbers of their animals. I can promise the next chapters will be much longer, this will probably be one of the shortest chapters. The next chapter escpecially will be longer than normal. It will also be more eventful.

As usual, if you have any comments, complaints, or ideas, feel free to share them with me.

And lastly, have a fine day.


	9. Chapter 9- The Miocene Shadow-Maker

**There is something missing from our world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?**

**What if extinction didn't have to be forever? **

**We are going on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**On his ninth mission, Nigel goes back to the Miocene to rescue one of the largest flying birds ever!**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife refuge!**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

* * *

The Miocene Shadow-Maker

Early October is a time of celebration for Prehistoric park for many reasons. Just last week Nigel had found mates for four of the park's residents.

The creatures had also finished their successful breeding season, with the Ceratopsids, Edmontosaurus, Leptochamops, Dumfregia, Meganeura, and Parasaurolophus laying eggs, and Didelphodon, Toxodon, and a female Smilodon being currently pregnant.

The Cave Bear had also woken up from his hibernation and Bob and Suzanne were constantly making sure that he gains weight.

But possibly the biggest development of all, Bob and his team had finished building the aviary.

Sure they have the Jiufotang Formation aviary but that is just a tenth of the size. It's so big that they had to build it on another island. Isla Pena is a small island East of Isla Sorna.

It took Bob and his team 4 months to build the monorail, aviary, and everything in between such as walkways and buildings. So to celebrate the huge building success, Nigel is planning on rescuing the second biggest bird to ever fly.

* * *

In Nigel's bungalow, Nigel is looking over the medical files of all the park's residents.

Besides two Parasaurolophus, one baby Phorusrhacos, and a male mammoth who has flakes, everyone in the park is healthy and happy.

"All of our animals here at the park are susceptible to foodborne diseases. These two Parasaurolophus have a disease that I can't pronounce that they got from a plant that was in their habitat. However, there is one type of animal that has developed a way of avoiding these diseases. Vultures, most vultures have bald heads to keep the many different bacteria and diseases in their food at bay. The biggest vulture to ever exist lived about 7 million years ago during the Miocene, Argentina. Argentavis grew to have a wingspan of up to 21 feet long and stood 6 feet tall. This is going to be a great test for Bob's new aviary." Nigel squealed.

* * *

At the Cave Bear exhibit, Bob had just finished placing a cow carcass in the exhibit and was now leaving the bear to tear it apart.

He was still groggy from the narcotics from Suzanne's tranquilizer dart. Ever since he woke up the Cave Bear had gained 12 pounds, he was looking good.

Suzanne had been weighing him once a week to keep charts and how they could improve the process.

"He is doing great, a lot better than he would back in 10,000 B.C. Siberia,"Suzanne reported. "I've got to go, I have to check up on the Baby Phorusrhacos and give him his usual supplements."

She left for the Santa Cruz Phorusrhacos Sand Dunes.

* * *

On the Southside of Isla Sorna, the park's hanger door slid open, kicking up dust.

Nigel and Newt sat in seats on top of the park's airplane, nicknamed Tayir, from the Arabic word for bird.

Jim, Ted, and Katrina looked on the catwalk and waved, while Jim still had to be careful, they would all have joined Nigel if they all fit on the plane.

Gavin, one of Bob's workers opened the portal.

Nigel drove the airplane up and through the portal.

Under them, the grasslands were filled with herds of herbivores and packs of carnivores.

The majority of the land was grassland with only small patches of small trees and bushes to offer cover and shade from the hot, summer sun. It looked like the Santa Cruz formation all over again. Except, for one big difference.

Instead of the traditional Toxodon of the Pleistocene, there were creatures like the Adinotherium, the old cousin of Toxodon and the familiar forms of Macrauchenia.

"That species of Macrauchenia is probably much smaller and less complex than the ones we have back at the park because they were just starting to become their own species," Nigel informed.

"Hey, Nigel, I read somewhere that Argentavis was a glider, and flew from North to South, with the currents, do you think that's true?" Newt asked.

"I don't know but I also heard that and just to test it, here," Nigel threw Newt a compass which he barely caught. "When we spot one check the direction it's flying," Nigel ordered.

"Aye-aye captain.".

* * *

They didn't have to search for long to find a carcass.

"Hey, Nigel look down there, there are some… Phorusrhacos? That can't be right, phorusrhacos didn't live during this time!".

"Very true, this is what Phorusrhacos evolved from, these are Procariama, the smaller, lesser-known, Phorusrhacos. We should probably park this somewhere and walk over, Argentavis was a scavenger after all." Nigel said.

They parked the Tayir in a small ditch where it wouldn't be found and walked over to the kill.

The Procramia were definitely smaller than the Phorusrhacos. At 2 feet tall, the pair were dwarfed by the Phorusrhacos which stood at a respectable 8 feet tall.

"This is why the terror birds went extinct, for some reason they thought it would be a good idea to grow smaller, which in turn made them easier targets for bullying and killing. However, they had one thing going for them, the majority of their bodies were a light brown plumage that hid them well in the savannah grass."

Their wings and tails might as well not have even been there, they were so small. The skin that shown on their feet and head was a darker black.

It seemed that they had managed to kill a baby Adinotherium. They were each feasting on a leg which was a good portion of themselves. However, while camouflage can hide the predator, it can't mask the scent of fresh meat.

"Nigel, look at that over there!" Newt exclaimed. He pointed off to the right of them and the Procramia.

Stalking behind a boulder was a creature about the size of a small jaguar, it was squatting, making it difficult for Nigel to make out its color but there was one thing that he noticed instantly, it's two huge saber-like canines. They were about 6 inches long and were tucked into a pouch.

It slowly stalked towards the Procramia but as his body reached a small shrub, he snapped a twig and lay down. The Procramia looked at his direction but didn't see anything, yet they still ran away.

"What miserable creatures." Newt sighed. Nigel shushed him.

The mystery animal ran towards his next meal.

Nigel was now able to get a better view. It was the exact same color of the grass but had a white underbelly and white stripes along its back.

"That is Thylacosmilus, the largest land predator around, and a marsupial which means this is a male, there's no pouch. Let's rescue it!" Nigel said as he snuck up on the young marsupial.

Newt grabbed the portal sticks from his backpack and threw them to Nigel who set the portals in place. Newt held the portal activator in his hand and waited for the signal. Nigel snapped a twig on the same shrub.

The sharp snapping noise startled the Thylacosmilus who'd just started eating at the throat of the Adinotherium. He spun around and saw Nigel slinking back to the portal. The Thylacosmilus roared and ran at the threat. Once he reached 10 feet from Nigel, Newt turned the portal on and the marsupial ran through unknowingly.

* * *

Back in Prehistoric Park, Bob is watching as a cage heads off to Isla Sorna on a helicopter.

"I had the portal set up so it would open in the Argentavis because Nigel promised that he wouldn't rescue any extra animals. So now whatever that one is has to live in a holding pen until I find a good spot to build his exhibit." Bob complained.

Back on Isla Sorna, Suzanne had finished checking the mystery predator which Jim had called a Thylacosmilus. It had passed with flying colors and only had a tick which is currently being checked by the invertebrate Biologist. But Suzanne is more focused on the baby Toxodon in front of her.

She was in the Toxodon and Macrauchenia exhibit. A female Toxodon had given birth last night and she was checking up on it. He was the third Toxodon to be born in the 21st century.

The Toxodon and Macrauchenia have been living in the park for about 4 months,

"Some of the females that Nigel rescued seemed to be pregnant, over the next week we should be having two more births on top of our current two." As Suzanne explained her schedule for the next week, the Toxodon calf's little twin came running out of the brush. "Oh yes, and it seems that Toxodon can give birth to twins!" Suzanne said as she left the mother to look after her young.

* * *

Back in prehistoric Argentina, Nigel and Newt have been watching the carcass for over an hour with the only activity being the occasional passerine bird passing overhead.

Nigel was asleep when Newt shook him awake.

"Nigel, Argentavis!" He whispered. Nigel sat up and looked over at the carcass.

A lone Argentavis was feasting on the rotting meat. Flies had swarmed in the thousands since Nigel fell asleep.

"And it came from the North, so the speculation is still holding strong!" Newt informed Nigel.

Nigel also noticed that a small drizzle had started and dark clouds signaled that the weather will only get worse.

"The Argentavis won't be able to get off the ground in this weather, he's too heavy!" Newt said.

Nigel nodded and they both walked up to the Argentavis. It spun around to greet the odd duo with blood covering a majority of its bill. Newt tossed Nigel a stick and they each placed theirs down and turned the portal on. The Argentavis used his long legs to run at them and right through the portal. Nigel smiled, Prehistoric Parks aviary has its first resident.

But his happiness was short-lived.

To the left of them, about 30 yards away, a lightning bolt struck dead grass and started a fire. Within seconds, the fire was 20 feet long and 4 feet high. "We should run," Newt said. They ran off.

* * *

Back in Prehistoric Park, Bob is making sure that the glass would hold the Argentavis. He used specially made glass that was designed so that birds like the Argentavis could see it but still be strong enough to take a good bang. This area of the archipelago has been known to be hit by some heavy storms.

Currently, the male Argentavis, nicknamed Will, from the employee that he almost ate, was sleeping on a dead tree. Nigel had ordered fans to be placed in specific places of the Argentavis' part of the aviary to mimic the winds that would be needed to allow the huge vulture to get off the ground.

Watching not too far away was Will the employee, after the shock of nearly being eaten by a prehistoric vulture he was able to get a good look at it.

It was huge, its wingspan was around 18 feet and besides its yellow beak and feet, and the long white stripe running through its body only to curve at the wingtip, it was night black.

Even though you would think that the huge mass or looming colors would be the most imposing, but instead it was the eyes, the smallest part of the bird. It had color but it was hard to explain, it wasn't the welcoming soft eyes of green or brown, or even the evil, malicious black color, instead, it was a mix. Almost like he could be cruel if you got on his bad side but a good ally if you play your cards right. It gave Will mixed feelings about the creature, he respected it but he also thought he could find a way to become more than just its caretaker. Maybe, just maybe, a trainer, he'd have to ask Bob, Suzanne, and Nigel first of course, but he wanted a challenge.

* * *

Back in prehistoric Argentina, Nigel and Newt had joined a mixed herd of herbivores escaping from the fire.

The rain had immediately stopped once the lightning bolt struck. Ancient birds flew overhead, and just barely Nigel could make out the shapes of two Argentavis, probably waiting for the fire to kill a few creatures and then eat whatever burnt parts are left.

The herd was huge, Macrauchenia were the main animal, probably, this was a Macrauchenia herd and other animals joined them in their run from the encroaching fire. Adinotherium were also very numerous. To the left of them were a pair of giant sloths, but they didn't stop to find out which kind.

They were making good distance between the fire, even the slower members were keeping up. It seemed fine until Nigel noticed a huge canyon.

"Newt we have to find a way to make the herd turn or else we'll fall!" Nigel yelled. But Newt didn't hear him.

Within seconds the front of the herd was trying to turn or stop but were being pushed off. Ahead of him, he noticed a familiar primate form falling off the edge of the cliff. Newt had fallen!

Nigel had to help him but he couldn't from the center of a stampede.

He pushed a Macrauchenia to the right which in turn led a portion of the herd behind it to follow. With a small gap, Nigel ran and once he was out of the stampede, he watched as animals would try to stop but ultimately not be able to stop in time or be pushed by their herd members. The cries of the unfortunate echoed through the canyon. Thankfully one Adinotherium made a smart decision and shoved his way out to the left and the rest of the herd followed.

Nigel watched as space the partial herds used to escape the canyon were closed by the fire. Now he was trapped between a rock and a hard place, theoretically of course.

He looked over the edge of the canyon, many bodies floated along its river and a few lucky individuals that survived the fall were struggling to stay afloat.

He heard a bellow and saw the two ground sloths along with a few Macrauchenia cuddling on a low point of the river but no Newt.

Nigel felt the heat of the flames behind him but they receded as the heavy downpour returned, causing the flames to disappear. He walked past the charred ground and saw the bodies of the few that were trapped by the fire.

Not too far away, the two Argentavis that he saw earlier were feasting on a deceased Adinotherium. He would have rescued them but the portal sticks were in Newt's backpack that is in the river at the bottom of the canyon. So he just walked past.

* * *

Nigel had walked for well over an hour and the sun was setting, he had been looking for a place in the canyon where Newt could have climbed out. He had found a place where he could have and set up his tent and went to bed.

"I really hope that Newt is okay, I was walking faster then the river was flowing so I'm ahead of everything, hopefully by morning Newt will be here.".

Nigel had a hard time falling asleep and was woken by a scraping sound outside of his tent.

The cameraman went outside and was startled by a possum, who ran away at the sight of a possible threat.

The next morning Nigel had to wait for a while until all the mayhem of the fire reached the bank. First, it was the branches and trees that the herd brought down with them, then it was the bodies of the many that drowned. Some had chew marks, probably from some carnivorous fish or crocodylian. Lastly, the few survivors who were able to stay afloat. Some Adinotherium, quite a few Macrauchenia, and one of those large sloths. While there were a good number of survivors, they were only a fraction of all the original herd including the ones who were able to not fall. The worst part though, Newt never came out.

* * *

Nigel and his cameraman had been walking for hours until they found what they were looking for, the Tayir.

Almost all the vegetation around it was burnt, and it even had its own little burn scars. Thankfully it didn't explode, and it seemed that the built-in portal was still active.

Nigel pressed the button and it enveloped the airplane and the two humans inside.

Once they were back in Prehistoric Park, they got out of the plane and left it for Nick, an engineer to fix back in his workshop.

Everyone raced to greet the adventurers but then became solemn once Nigel told them about what happened to Newt.

Shannon, one of the vets started bawling, and her companions had to help her back to the clinic.

All around them people started crying, some started leaving so Nigel had to wrap up his speech quick. "From now on, I will be going alone on my missions, besides Jacob, the cameraman," but before he could finish Jim called out, "What about us?" He was referring to Katrina, Ted, and himself. "You shall be relieved of your duties and will find jobs in our other branches of work. Or, you could go home." Nigel replied.

Jim was worried about Nigel, if Newt was with them he wouldn't be talking such nonsense. He probably blames himself for Newt's death. This won't be good for Prehistoric Park. He looked at Katrina and Ted, they also looked worried for Nigel. But before they could do anything, Sammy, one of the Borealosaurus keepers came running, "The Borealosaurus, they're stampeding!" she screamed.

* * *

Jim looked back at Nigel, he was frozen in shock, this could be the second mass breakout of the park, and well over half the park's employees hadn't experienced the first one.

But this could be even worse. Prehistoric Parks inhabitant count had grown exponentially.

Nigel still hadn't said anything and it was Rodger, the head of security to yell out orders. "Suzanne, make sure that all the newer employees are to be put into a safe location, preferably on the monorail to Isla Muerta, then secure all the youngsters of the park. Bob, I want some of your most skilled builders on stand by, we'll need those broken exhibits up and running as fast as possible. I want everyone to have a tranq gun on them at all times, let's go people move!" he yelled.

Suzanne yelled for all the newer employees to follow her. Almost 70% of the crowd followed her and many more were still out in the park.

_"This was going to be bad"_, Jim thought as Rodger guided Nigel to his bungalow.

* * *

Ted and a guard were in the camera room looking at all the chaos from a safe distance.

He watched as all the new employees boarded the monorail and pressed the button to send them back to Isla Muerta.

In another camera, the Titanosaurus herd continued their exodus to possibly the other side of the island.

They had just breached the Phorusrhacos and Smilodon habitats, thankfully Suzanne had already gotten the chicks and now the parents were more focused on finding their young than harming the small Didelphodon and Leptochamops underneath them.

"Suzanne has her hands full." the guard said.

Ted turned around and saw Suzanne in her clinic along with two of her assistants including Hannah. Suzanne was currently feeding the Phorusrhacos chicks and Ceratopsid young. She obviously hadn't gotten them all. Hannah was busy checking the incubators that held the Leptochamops and Parasaurolophus eggs. In a separate room, probably the docking area, the third vet was dealing with the bigger babies like the Incisivosaurus, Psittacosaurus, and Toxodons. Outside, some of the parents waited for their children including the Incisivosaurus parents, a Toxodon mom, and a couple of Parasaurolophus.

* * *

Jim was having a hard time focusing.

Every exhibit had been broken into, although the Bug House was intact, one of the Troodon chased a Didelphodon into the reptile section. Thankfully he was rendered useless due to the large amounts of oxygen, allowing the small rodent to escape in the thick underbrush.

Outside, Jim watched as two guards and a keeper were working together to trap the Velociraptor pack by using a net.

They were able to trap two of them but the other 3 were able to escape but ran towards him where he shot at one and hit. It was a male, leaving just a female and male.

Behind him, he could hear them spook a Torosaurus. He turned around to see a bull charge him and send him flying into a tree. He was out cold before he even hit the tree. He had a little blood trickling from a gash on his head. Two guards ran over and carried him towards the infirmary as the keeper shot the Torosaurus down and called it in.

* * *

On Isla Pena, Will and a couple of other keepers were completely unaware of the chaos back on the main island until the monorail arrived.

Will and another keeper walked over to see who arrived, they didn't see anyone through the glass.

The driver was revealed when the doors opened and a little Didelphodon and Leptochamops came scurrying out.

"You get the rat, I got the lizard," Will ordered.

Soon they had the little stowaways in carriers and one of the keepers were calling Bob but to no prevail.

Without the head park keeper, Will took charge."Okay, something is wrong, I want one or two of you to stay here and make sure that no other creatures make their way here, the rest of you come with me, let's find out what's wrong." As the doors closed behind the 6 keepers that were heading to Sorna, the two that stayed behind waved goodbye and got into position.

* * *

Katrina and a few vets and keepers were checking up on the captured animals who were at the holding pens.

Not many animals had been brought in yet. Besides the creatures at the clinic, the Phorusrhacos and Smilodon parents, a couple of Didelphodon, one of the Leptochamops, about half the ceratopsid herd, two mammoths, and five Macrauchenia, no others had been called in.

It was taking longer than the last time to gather all the escaped animals.

A few loaded Tranquilizer guns were leaning against the wooden wall. She remembered to stay close incase a creature wandered in. Good thing she was near to, because just when she was about to come down to water the Smilodon pack, a keeper and a guard came running out of the vegetation with the Cave Bear behind them. Thankfully they were able to climb the ladder before the Cave Bear could reach them and she shut the door behind them.

"All right, at this rate, we'll be done by tonight!" she said trying to sound optimistic.

* * *

They were cornered!

Bob had been walking two of the new employees over to the monorail when they were ambushed by the T-Rex family.

While they were running, the male Sinotyrannus joined in attacking them and nearly ate a young woman's head off.

They were now stuck between a cliff and four carnivorous reptiles. They had got a dart into Terrence's leg but he was just strong enough to stay afoot.

As they closed in it seemed that the fate for the three humans was sealed until the monorail parked and Will and 5 others walked out and shot down Jane, Terrence, and the Sinotyrannus male. Unfortunately, Matilda was able to make a getaway.

"Save some of the fun for us!" Will joked. Behind him, the two newbies were boarding the monorail. Bob sent four keepers to get Matilda as Will, Himself, and one other employee waited for the helicopters to arrive and load the three tyrannosaurs.

* * *

Nigel wasn't supposed to be here, he was supposed to be in his bungalow. But he had to tell someone that the Microraptor, his parrot, and the elephant herd were under it.

He was heading to the holding pens when he heard a roar in the trees.

He looked up and saw the eyes and shining white sabers of the Thylacosmilus.

_"How did he get out." _Nigel thought. The Thylacosmilus exhibit wasn't even built yet and it was currently being held in a temporary pen.

Nigel reached for his gun but realized that he forgot it back in his bedroom.

He could see the muscles of the Thylacosmilus' legs tense, he was about to leap.

This was the end, the end of Nigel's legacy. Hopefully, one of the employees would take charge and become a leader, preferably Jim or Bob.

The Thylacosmilus roared and leaped but was cut off when the head of a mammoth head intercepted the ancient marsupial. Nigel jumped back as the mass herd ran past him. It consisted of the mammoth herd, Elasmotherium, Toxodon, a few Macrauchenia, and Theo and his mate. The Thylacosmilus landed on the ground and was just barely missed by an Elasmotherium horn. It was about to run into the forest when Carter shot it with a dart and it quickly fell.

Nigel looked behind the herd and saw almost 10 keepers shooting any animal straying away from the herd. He heard yelling to his left when the lead mammoth turned the corner.

_"I guess I was closer than I thought" _Nigel silently told himself.

"Hey, are you okay Nigel?" he heard a voice say behind him. He turned around and saw Max walk towards him followed by Rachel and Carter. "Yeah, I'm fine I just needed to tell someone that there are some animals under my bungalow," he replied.

"Okay, we'll come with you," Max said. All four of them walked back._ "It had been only a few weeks since three of their friends were killed and two more were fired." _Nigel remembered.

* * *

The chaos had been going on for well over an hour before Bob made an announcement on all the creatures that were still on the run.

He read off the names, Matilda, a Toxodon, 4 Macrauchenia, Martha and her mate Manny, the cheetah male, and the Gallimimus. He also recalled all the employees to the Holding Pens.

It took only a few minutes for the last employee to reach the rendezvous.

"All right I want 20 of you to stay here and help out Katrina with the animals here." plenty of people volunteered. They were still nervous about Matilda and they didn't want to end up like Jim in the infirmary.

"Then I want groups of 4 scanning the coastline and 6 walking through the forests," Bob ordered.

The groups were formed and they were driven to their respective locations. Soon the Macrauchenia and cheetah were captured, shortly followed by Martha and the toxodon. Leaving Matilda, Manny, and the gallimimus.

* * *

It was going good, Suzanne had just sent her assistants to transport the young back to their parents and was now looking after Jim who was still unconscious.

She had her gun next to her incase the smell of blood attracted Matilda.

She was looking out the window when she saw the Gallimimus running across the field.

_"The gallimimus are near the clinic, send the closest patrol soon." _She said on her walkie-talkie. The response was a short "_alright_".

She grabbed her gun and ran outside but was almost crushed when Matilda's foot came down, inches from her. She jumped back as the T-Rex backed away from Manny. He swung his trunk at Matilda but missed.

Suzanne backed into her door and ran inside praying that the building would hold or someone would hurry up and get here soon. She looked outside as one of the gallimimus ran back from the South only to be shot down by a keeper. The keeper was followed by another keeper and 4 guards. One of them noticed the mammoth and T-Rex fight and alerted her friends. _"Thank god it's over!" _Suzanne silently told herself.

* * *

Katrina looked out over the animals in the holding pens.

In one, all the Ceratopsids there were so many of them.

In the next one over, the mammoths and Toxodons were sleeping with the Macrauchenia weaving between them.

The next one over held the T-Rexes, Tarbosaurus, and Sinotyrannus with the Smilodons, Phorusrhacos, and Thylacosmilus as their neighbors.

On the other side of the holding pens, the Didelphodon, Adocus, Leptochamops, Confuciusornis, Microraptors, parrot, jays, and armadillo were in carriers stacked up in piles with the Oviraptor and Troodon prowling outside.

The next one held the Velociraptor, gallimimus, Protoceratops, and Empress the Pinacosaurus who was making s ure the Velociraptors didn't harm any of her subjects.

The Elasmotherium, Cave Bear, elephants, cheetahs, and chickens had their own sections of the next pen.

The Deinosuchus and the Philippines Crocodile were sunbathing.

In the last pen held the Sorna hadrosaurus, Psittacosaurus, Incisivosaurus, and Stygimolochs. Everyone is accounted for.

* * *

Despite the mass amount of destruction, the experience and numbers of the employees sped up the process of rebounding.

The weeks of dormancy from the park's head made many of the employees feel uneasy, especially Jim, Katrina, and Ted, their fate in the park was still uncertain.

Will Nigel change his mind and keep them or stick to his order and let them go?

The next couple of weeks were busy for everyone, the builders repairing the exhibits and buildings, the guards making sure that none of the other animals escaped, the Troodon gave them the most trouble.

The vets and doctors had it the easiest, not many people got hurt, Jim was the only one who was seriously hurt and the Thylacosmilus was the only creature who needed tending to due to a broken rib.

* * *

It took Bob and Suzanne's persuasion to get Nigel out of his bungalow and say a speech.

"I am very proud of you all, this has gone much better than the original mass escape," his voice was shaky and nervous, "All of you have been helpful whether it be during the escapes or cleaning up the aftermath. All of you, I want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't much of a help, I am not in any fit place to lead such an operation, which is why I'll be leaving temporarily.".

He paused for a moment and started again to stop the side chatter of astonishment.

"I will be leaving Jim the head of the expedition team and I'd like to make a contribution, or three to replace me. Max, Racheal, and Carter, may you step up," he ordered.

The three stepped up, they all seemed nervous.

"You will have the opportunity to become members of the expedition team, will you accept?" he asked.

They hesitated for a while and in the end, it took the persuasion from Jim and Katrina to get Carter and Rachel to join but it was Max who declined.

"I'm not the type who's adventurous, while I thank you for the offer, I'll have to decline." He said.

"So be it, Carter and Rachel, welcome to the team," Jim said as a greeting.

Nigel nodded his head and stepped down and walked off to his bungalow probably to pack.

* * *

The next day everyone rode the monorail to a Nigel-less Prehistoric Park.

He seemed to have left by boat during the night. It didn't affect anything though, everyone knew he would.

_"Classic Nigel, avoiding goodbyes." _everyone thought to themselves.

The park slowly settled down, Bob learned that the Borealosaurus were pregnant and that's why they started migrating East.

"Well, I guess there is going to have to be some sort of fence put in a way that allows them to continue to migrate, or there is Isla Nublar. Nigel always planned using the island as some sort of safari zone, maybe we can move them there after their eggs are laid." Bob suggested.

Within a few days, a keeper had spotted the Borealosaurus digging holes and one has even started laying her eggs. The Park, even after loosing it's leader, is still a thing to celebrate.

**Next time on Prehistoric Park**

Jim goes back 65 million years to rescue the biggest creature to ever fly

_A hot piece of rock pierces a reptilian wing_

But can the new leader keep his team safe

_Carter is lifted off the ground_

And the biggest residents of the park lay their tiny eggs

_Borealosaurus eggs plop into a depression in the ground_

**All next time on Prehistoric Park**

Animals rescued this episode:

1 Argentavis (male)

1 Thylacosmilus (male)

* * *

Hey guys, Cowpie here. What a crazy chapter, some things to know.

May Newt rest in peace.

If you would like a little time in the upcoming chapters on a certain species or animal, feel free to tell me.

Nigel is leaving is not forever.

And of course, if you have any ideas, concerns, or comments, feel free to tell me.

**Have a stupendous day!**


	10. Chapter 10- The Sky King

**There is something missing from our world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?**

**What if extinction didn't have to be forever? **

**We are going on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marven's temporary substitute, Jim Lessue lunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**On his first mission, Jim goes back to the Cretaceous to rescue the largest flying creature ever!**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife refuge!**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

* * *

**The Sky King**

As the employees of Isla Sorna hurried to get all their chores done, one particular employee had a lot more on his plate.

Max was running to get to his next location. He was running to catch a jeep to drive over to Mammoth Mount. This wasn't his normal location, his range consisted of the Modern Mash building and Santa Cruz Formation. But lately, Will had been moved over to Isla Pena to train Will the Argentavis. He needed someone to take his shifts and Max was the first to raise his hand.

Last month he had been asked to join the expedition team and declined, he wasn't the adventurous type, unlike his friends, Carter and Rachel who, while still nervous, accepted the promotion. He was still being called crazy by some of his friends and he wanted to prove to them that he made the right choice and what better way than by doing even more work! He was proud of his friends and was grateful for the opportunity but he liked his position and Bob even promoted him to regional head-keeper. He was also very proud of his best friend Will. News spreads fast in Prehistoric Park, especially news about a keeper trying to tame a giant bird of prey that nearly ate him.

* * *

On Isla Pena a crowd gathered around the Argentavis Aviary as Will the employee entered.

Will, the Argentavis, saw his keeper/trainer enter and gave him a wary look.

While Will the Employee had stopped the recurrent attacks by the giant bird, it didn't mean that he could put his guard down. Their trust in each other still had some mending to do. Over the couple of weeks that he'd been training Will, his goal had been able to touch him. He had a few instances where he got close but he would either chicken out or the Argentavis would fly away before he could.

He held the squirrel carcass in his hand. The smell of meat caught the attention of the giant vulture who flew down once Will threw it. The bird of prey landed and swallowed the carcass whole.

Will had to hurry up or else Will the Argentavis would glide away.

The Argentavis spread its wings to catch the wind but Will was faster. He walked over and touched the Argentavis' wing.

Will shrieked and bit at Will but purposely missed. He flew up back onto his perch and watched as his caretaker walked out with looks of awe in the audience's faces. He started to preen and noticed that his human didn't do anything, just touched him.

Will the Employee walked out, this was going to take some time.

* * *

Jim looked over his new office. He had spent the day after Nigel's departure to transfer all his belongings into his new bungalow.

The first few nights had been restless. The new noises including the bellow of the Borealosaurus and snarl of the Sinotyrannus replaced the peaceful chirps and moos of Thescelosaurus and Edmontosaurus. But soon he got used to the new noises and he liked having his own room. The snores of his companions kept him up most nights.

But it was day now and almost two weeks after Nigel left. In front of him, a list of random animals. Including long-horned bison, Adinotheirum, the finally named Shenmionyx (the giant fish from China), and right up front, Quetzalcoatlus.

"For my first mission as Leader, I wanted to go back to some familiar places and rescue some creatures that we weren't able to before. So, out of these four, I've decided on the biggest thing to ever fly, Quetzalcoatlus!". Jim explained that he wanted to prove that he could be just as good of a leader as Nigel and what better way than to one-up him? He got the second biggest flying BIRD, why not get the largest thing to ever fly.

"Bob had said that he set aside a quarter of the aviary for this giant beast.", Jim explained He planned on going to the Javelina Formation just before the asteroid hit Mexico. "This would be a very dangerous mission and the perfect test for the new recruits and his leadership skills.".

* * *

As Bob drove by the Borealosaurus Grove, he noticed it was empty.

He wasn't surprised, the Borealosaurus herd had been spending their time in the North-East edge of Sorna along the coastline. They had been wandering around the area for a couple of weeks while they lay eggs.

So far all but one female had laid eggs and Bob is busy getting ready to move the Borealosaurus mothers and father to the newly established Safari Zone. The Park had bought Isla Nublar a couple of months ago as a present for Nigel. However, nothing has been added until now. Bob is planning on moving the Borealosaurus, Ankylosaurus, and some of the Triceratops and Torosaurus. In just a few days Bob will be able to, he just has to get some of the toxic plants out of there and into the greenhouse. He had spent almost all his time with Gretchen in identifying plants. It had to have been the most boring thing he had ever done but it had to be done if his plan was ever to be put into action, and also it added on to the neglected greenhouse.

Sometimes his job is unbelievably boring.

* * *

The hangar doors flew open. A familiar plane rolled out with Carter and Ted in the seats. Jim walked out with Katrina and Rachel walking behind him.

"I have decided to split us up so we can cover more ground, We don't know if Quetzalcoatlus lived in groups or a solitary life so we need to explore as much land as possible to get some breeding pairs.". Jim explained.

While it was a risk separating the group during this time, it was a risk that Jim was willing to take, and besides, the worst thing that could happen was they don't find any by the time the asteroid hits or they run into some sort of predator. But to be honest, with the Troodon or T-Rex twins, any predators wouldn't be much of a problem and same with the asteroid, the two teams would just walk back through the portal.

One of Bob's workers opened up the portal from the catwalk and Ted and Carter flew through, soon followed by Jim, Rachel, and Katrina.

* * *

Jim looked out over the savannah, to their left and right were huge mountain ranges and behind them, a desert. It was a very interesting area as right in front of them, an opening out of the valley that they found themselves in.

He watched as Ted and Carter flew over the mountains, soon covered by the clouds.

"Wow, this place is cool!" He heard Rachel exclaim behind him.

"Yeah, isn't it? You should have seen the Jiufotang Formation when we went to rescue the Microraptors. I really wish you could have be….".

Soon they were more caught up in past explorations, than the current mission ahead of them. Jim wasn't surprised, he had two sisters and four aunts. You couldn't get a word in because they would always be talking about the dumbest stuff, like how their manny petties went or this cute guy in their class. While it was a pain to go to family reunions, Christmas' and Thanksgivings were the absolute worst. They would talk when they had food in their mouths, or not. It really was gross.

* * *

They walked for quite a while before they had to stop or tumble to a stop more like.

Jim took one step and fell and started rolling down a muddy bank. He was just barely able to stop himself or else he would have rolled right into a raging river.

"Wow, you sure took quite a fall there, are you alright?" Katrina asked from the top of the bank.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little winded," Jim replied as he scraped mud off of his clothes.

Once he stood up, Katrina and Rachel ran over to help him but soon realized that their assistance wasn't needed.

The three humans looked out over the water. It reminded Rachel of that one time her family went white-water rafting in Colorado when she was a teenager. They weren't getting through this anytime soon.

* * *

The land was beautiful up here, or he thought. The wind caused Carter's hair to keep getting in his eyes, making it difficult to see anything, even Ted who was only a couple feet ahead of him.

He didn't mind, he was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he was in the time of the dinosaurs, granted he hadn't seen any. The loud noise of the airplane motor was kind of annoying and he had to pee but didn't tell Ted to land, he didn't want to seem needy.

He and Ted hadn't really talked much, except when they worked together to capture Mimic, the Confuciusornis and Microraptor during the last mass breakout.

"Hey, Ted, are animals always this sparse?" Carter asked.

"No not really, I mean not that I've seen, Nigel talked about the lack of big animals when he went back to rescue the Smilodon Pack but even then, he found them plus an armadillo and those birds," Ted said.

"Well he was on the ground, maybe we should fly lower!" Carter offered.

"Sure, I'll try, I'm not a master pilot though," he warned.

They slowly made their way down.

Down here, the wind wasn't so bad and Carter could finally see. But there wasn't anything to see, no dinosaurs.

* * *

"Come on we have to catch up or else we'll be stuck here forever!" Rachel yelled.

In front of her, a small herd of ceratopsids was about to cross the river. Behind her, Jim and Katrina were struggling to keep up in the mud. Rachel wasn't going to wait for them until she reached the dinosaurs. She wasn't going to spend the entirety of her first mission on one side of a river.

Soon she reached a ceratopsid and slowed down, not wanting to seem a threat to a creature that could crush her like an egg.

The dinosaur barely acknowledged her as she climbed up its tail and onto its back.

Jim and Katrina finally caught up and got onto their own dinosaurs. The herd was waiting along the shore, wondering if they should cross or not.

Jim was able to get a good look at them and had time to even identify them. Their entire body was covered in dark brown and black splotches except for their underbelly which was bright white. They looked like the Triceratops back in Prehistoric Park but their frills were almost double the length. The three horns were also a little bigger but their overall body size was a little smaller.

Jim watched as the lead ceratopsid jumped into the raging river, and stumbled as the water tripped it. Thankfully, it was able to recover and the herd followed.

First Rachels went first, then Jim, and lastly Katrinas. The spray of cold water made Jim shiver, he only had a T-shirt on with pants. Soon, the entire herd made it across. The river was thinner than anyone originally thought.

"Alright, let's get off here," Jim said as they reached a small boulder.

The trio sat under the sun as the herd of yet to be named ceratopsids walked away.

"Bravo, Bravoceratops!" Jim yelled out as they disappeared.

"Oh my god, is that their real name?" Rachel laughed as Katrina clapped behind her. Jim nodded.

* * *

Carter's ears popped as the elevation changed. They soon were on land again.

They had landed next to an oasis with ancient palm trees and ferns dotting the area. The vegetation was different than what they had passed. Ahead of them, the savannah changed into a lush field of tall grass. But they didn't spend much time on that but more attention on the hundreds of little sauropods who waddled out of it.

"Hm, Alamosaurus hatchlings, I'm guessing that these guys hatched just last night, there are still a lot of them."Ted inferred.

"Too bad, they won't get to truly live out their lives, the asteroid is going to hit here in a matter of days.".

"Hey, why don't we save a few, give them a chance?", "Sounds like a plan!".

Carter was excited as he closed the gap between him and the Alamosaurus.

The ones up front saw the pair and started to retreat back into the grass. They were faster than the humans expected and were in the grass before the humans could reach them.

"Are you up for a game of needle in the haystack Carter?" Ted asked.

"More like hundreds of needles in a haystack." He joked. They then walked in after them and soon found their quarry.

Ted opened the portal and watched as Carter scooped up four with his two hands and placed them in front of the portal. He didn't even notice as two more wandered in on their own.

Again and again, he did this until all the remaining babies were long gone.

"Once those grow up, Bob will definitely have his hands full." Ted laughed.

"Especially once the Borealosaurus eggs hatch!" The duo had a laugh and then headed to the plane.

As they gained altitude, Carter saw the long trails of Alamosaurus they didn't save. But not too far away, a herd of hadrosaurs was grazing, so maybe they would make it to witness the end of the dinosaurs.

* * *

"OH MY GOD, I'm going to kill Ni... Jim when he gets back!".

Back in Prehistoric Park, Bob is surrounded by the Alamosaurus hatchlings in the holding pens.

Around him, 4 other employees were trying to entice the baby sauropods into a pen but none of them seemed interested. Two more employees carrying brooms were shuffling them into a pen.

"It's going to take all day to count all of them!". one of the employees exclaimed.

But Bob didn't have time for that and left his workers to deal with the new rescues. He had to get back to the Borealosaurus herd.

Just two hours ago, Gretchen, Suzanne, and Rodger had given him an okay to move the assigned animals and at the same time the last Borealosaurus, named Becky, had laid her last egg. Meaning that all the Borealosaurus had laid their 30-40 eggs.

Suzanne wanted to leave them in the ground, so not to disturb them. Bob was waiting for Jim to get back before he transported any animals. But that didn't mean he couldn't prepare them for transport.

He parked outside Ceratopsid Creek and walked out to observe the Triceratops and Torosaurus. He had decided to move the younger members who hadn't had babies over the breeding season. In total 14 Triceratops and 5 Torosaurus will be moved. This will diminish the numbers from 43 Triceratops and 18 Torosaurus to 29 Triceratops and 13 Torosaurus. Good thing that Isla Nublar is big.

* * *

Back in Prehistoric Texas, night has fallen and all of the team had regrouped in a canyon.

Just outside the canyon, a large herd of Gryposaurus and Kritosaurus were grazing and keeping their young safe from the occasional Troodon.

"So what have you two been up to while we were finding a place to spend the night?" Katrina asked Ted while they were all sat around the fire.

"Well, we didn't see much, but when we landed for a rest, hundreds of newly hatched Alamosaurus waddled out of some tall grass and we rescued a few!" Carter boasted.

"Wow, we were held back by a river for a while until a herd of Bravoceratops came to rescue us!" Rachel pressed.

"Bravo, Bravoceratops," Jim repeated, "the heroes of the cretaceous.".

They all had a good laugh until a shadow covered the light from the moon. The wind caused by the shadow caused the fire to go out.

Jim grabbed his flashlight just before he felt whatever caused the wind land. He shown the light up and down the shape.

It was taller than a giraffe and it's beak was longer than his arm. It had a grey underbelly with a light brown back. Its beak was yellow and the crest was green. Its wings were huge, and a faded yellow, like the beak.

"QUETZALCOATLUS! RUN!" Jim yelled.

The five small humans scattered, Ted and Katrina ran into their tent.

Jim grabbed Carter and jumped over a log. The two boys heard a loud, low squawk and looked over their log to see Rachel running away from the Quetzalcoatlus. However, while the giant pterosaur was awkward on land it was closing in on Rachel and Jim could tell as soon as she was grabbed, there'd be no getting her back.

He felt a shove to his left and saw Carter jump over the log, "Carter, no!" but it was too late. Just before the now gliding Quetzalcoatlus grabbed Rachel, she was pushed out to the side and Carter took her place. The pterosaur grabbed his shoulders with its feet and shot up.

"NO!" Rachel shouted. Jim stepped up over the log and Ted and Katrina climbed out from their protective tent.

Soon, Carter had been carried over the out-cropping and his screams ran out of range.

"Oh my god," Ted whispered.

The remaining four humans looked at each other, this mission was not going as planned.

"Well, what are we doing just stand here, Ted get in the airplane and follow them!" Rachel pleaded.

"There aren't any headlights installed, there's no point." Ted reasoned.

Rachel stormed into her tent and spent the rest of the night in her tent.

* * *

The next morning, before anyone else woke up and as soon as the sun gave its first rays of light, Jim jumped into the airplane and flew off.

He noticed that the noise woke Ted and Katrina up once they walked outside.

They watched with astonishment as Jim took the route the Quetzalcoatlus.

He didn't see the Quetzalcoatlus yet but if he kept heading straight, he hoped he'd find it.

He rode for another twenty minutes before he found a nest. He wasn't sure if it was the right nest, but he landed the airplane on the ground and walked up to the nest.

Inside, 2 long, navy blue eggs with cinnamon splotches lay randomly across the huge nest.

Jim wasn't going to estimate the size of the nest, but it was bigger than 3 Bald Eagle's nest.

Off on the edge, 7 broken eggshells were stuffed with little remnants of the yolk and hatchlings that once lived in them.

"Hm, wonder what would be brave enough to attack the babies of the biggest aerial creature ever?" Jim pondered.

His question was soon answered when the pile of eggs fell away to reveal a yolk covered Carter. His once blonde hair was now brown with the grime and dirt he collected.

"Oh my god, your alive!" Jim yelled.

"SHHH! She may come back, she's been gone for a while." Carter warned.

But it was too late, a familiar shadow blanketed the nest, blocking the sun for a minute.

"Run!" Jim ordered.

Carter and Jim climbed out of the nest and ran as fast as they could down the mountain and jumped into the airplane.

Only when they reached safety, did they realize that they weren't being followed. But where did she go?

* * *

Back in Prehistoric Park, Bob is loading up some Triceratops and Torosaurus for transportation to Isla Nublar.

Already three Triceratops and a Torosaurus were in a separate trailer and were enjoying a bale of prehistoric leaves.

Outside, Bob and another employee were separating two Torosaurus from the herd.

One, the male, made a quick jab at Bob as the female was corralled into the trailer where a male Triceratops was waiting. Seeing his mate was gone, the male followed.

The other keeper, Rustin, was about to close the gate but four more Triceratops came charging at him only to be stuck in the trailer too.

"Alright 6 Triceratops and 2 Torosaurus, that's all that's left," Bob said as he watched the herd.

Those 8 dinosaurs were currently in the center of the herd. How could they get to them now?

Outside, Thump and Stump were playing around in the daisies. They loved watching their adoptive father work. They were like his little reptilian shadows.

* * *

On the other side of the island, along the coast, the Borealosaurus made their way out of the forest to see four little humans digging in the sand.

"We are trying to get an idea of the amount of Borealosaurus eggs we have on our hands," Suzanne said, "Once we're done here, we aren't going to take them back to the clinic, I don't want to risk getting the temperature wrong.".

Behind them, a seagull dug at the sand. It saw Suzanne place some eggs in this area, and yes, he found almost 30 eggs in a clutch. This was going to be a feast.

* * *

In the Javelina Formation, Jim and Carter had found the Quetzalcoatlus.

Their plane lurched to the left as the giant pterosaur slammed her body against it.

"I didn't think they flew this fast!" Jim yelled.

Currently, they were going 40 MPH and the Quetzalcoatlus was keeping up. They could have been going almost three times as fast but they were low on gas and Jim wanted to get to camp. But currently, they were being forced in the opposite direction.

"Jim, isn't there a portal in the plane?" Carter said in between the assault.

"Yeah, but it's on the other side of the plane!" Jim replied.

Just then, an idea came to Jim. Just before their plane was hit again, Jim lurched downwards so the Quetzalcoatlus missed and was now on the left side of the plane, right where the portal was.

Jim pressed the button that activated the portal just before their attacker hit again, only to be sent to her new home.

"We did it, we rescued Quetzalcoatlus!" Jim heard Carter exclaim behind him. "Alright, let's head back to the nest and grab the remaining eggs and then head back to camp." He replied. "Sounds like a plan.".

* * *

After they grabbed the eggs from the nest, they headed home.

The noise of the engine spooked some nearby Kritosaurus away but attracted the attention of the three humans who were hunkered under an outcropping.

Jim and Carter both dropped down to be bombarded with hugs and praise.

"Oh, you're alright!", "Thank you for saving him!", and, "I thought we lost you man." seemed to be the most common.

Once the praises were done, they got settled down and talked about what they were going to do next.

"So we rescued our mission creature, that means we get to go home. Right?" Ted asked.

"Normally, but I want to get a few more, you know, for genetics sake," Jim said.

"Well you don't need all of us, I'm heading make to Prehistoric Park if that's okay with you," Ted asked.

"Yeah that's fine, I only need one other person on the plane, plus I want Carter to come with you, I want you to go see Suzanne and make sure you're not hurt." Jim addressed Carter.

In the end, Ted, Carter, and Rachel returned home, leaving Jim and Katrina.

"Alright let's pack it all up and I think we should follow the river," Jim ordered.

* * *

It was noon by the time they were off the ground, the roof of the airplane provided shade from the blistering savannah shade.

Once they reached the river, they took a right turn and followed the river for the rest of the day.

Below them, they saw huge herds of Gryposaurus and Kritosaurus, along with the occasional Alamosaurus trio and even a T-Rex pack. They were feasting on a dead Kritosaurus.

But nothing in the sky.

* * *

Back in Prehistoric Park, Bob has come up with a way to get the remaining ceratopsids that were assigned for transportation.

A loud rumbling could be heard from a distance. The noise grew louder and louder until it got so loud, local birds fled through the treetops.

Finally, the source turned the corner and the atrocity was revealed.

A large tractor came strolling along the path, and in it, Bob. The tractor had two pieces of tubing on its front, resembling horns and tires covering almost the entire thing, and the finishing piece, the tail. It was made from scraps of cloth that Bob found in his workshop.

Stump and Thump were having the time of their lives messing around on it until Stump slipped and sent both of them tumbling off, it didn't faze the little dinosaurs though and they followed their dad on the ground.

Two trailers waited patiently while a worker opened the gate to Ceratopsid Creek.

The minute Bob's tractor entered it was mayhem.

The entire herd was scattering while Theo stood bravely in the center waiting for the threat.

The commotion, by now, had caught the attention of some workers including Max and Suzanne. The scattering of the herd was just what Bob wanted.

Five keepers weaved around the oncoming Triceratops and Torosaurus, leading the chosen ones into the trailers. Soon the 8 remaining ceratopsids were in their trailers and were being sent to the holding area along with the ceratopsids caught prior and the freshly caught Borealosaurus.

Now, Jim just had to finish his mission and they would be set free along with the Ankylosaurus on Isla Nublar.

* * *

It was the next day in Texas and Jim and Katrina had finally found what they were looking for. A large lake, being fed by the river, was surrounded by mountains and on those mountains, perched Quetzalcoatlus.

Just in time too. The sky was blood red, marking the incoming asteroid.

The huge rock could be seen, but it was small. Just enough time for Jim and Katrina to rescue a few.

A loud boom meant the asteroid was in Earth's atmosphere.

The noise spooked the Quetzalcoatlus and sent them flying, straight towards the airplane.

"Jim, now!" Katrina yelled. Jim pressed the familiar red button, allowing the portal to flare to life just as two Quetzalcoatlus reached the airplane.

Jim prayed that none of the giant pterosaurs would get caught in the blade but soon the huge flock was long gone and the plane was perfectly fine.

"Alright now to le…". "No wait, Jim look!" Katrina was pointing to the lake where a familiar herd of Bravoceratops was circling around their youngest, a small juvenile.

"Alright, I'm going to grab the portal and you're going to scare them towards it," Jim ordered.

By now the asteroid had quadrupled in size and they had only a few minutes before impact. Katrina traded Jim's spot as the pilot and let him off.

Jim ran to the herd and placed the portal North of them. Jim watched as Katrina circled around and herded the Bravoceratops towards the portal.

Jim had to steer the strays but soon the entire herd was through, followed by Katrina and then Jim. just before the asteroid hit.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Jim and Katrina arrived back from Texas and all the employees stood along the coast as a couple of dozen trailers flew over the ocean to the North-East. Inside, the Triceratops, Torosaurus, and Borealosaurus who were now on their way to Isla Nublar.

But Jim was nowhere to be seen, he was currently with Will on Isla Pena. they were watching the newly caught Quetzalcoatlus.

Bob had built a nest just for the mother and her 2 remaining eggs.

"They really are huge," Will commented. Jim nodded his head in agreement.

They had just been in the new Javelina Formation where the Bravoceratops and many Alamosaurus were being held. They were adjusting and soon would be fed by an employee.

The next week would be very interesting.

* * *

**Next Time on Prehistoric Park**

Jim goes on his first solo mission

_Jim heads through the portal alone_

To rescue animals only recently lost to extinction

_A large bird waddles towards Jim_

And Will make a breakthrough

_Will holds his breath as feathers brush up against him._

**All Next Time on Prehistoric Park**

Animals rescued this episode:

9 Quetzalcoatlus: (4 females and 3 males 2 unknown)

11 Bravoceratops ( 8 females 3 males)

21 Alamosaurus (7 males 14 females)


	11. Chapter 11- Lost But Not Forgotten- Pt 1

**There is something missing from our world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?**

**What if extinction didn't have to be forever? **

**We are going on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marven's temporary substitute, Jim Lessue lunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**On his first mission, Jim goes back to the Cretaceous to rescue the largest flying creature ever!**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife refuge!**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

* * *

Lost But Not Forgotten Pt 1

On Isla Pena, the number of employees assigned to the island has tripled along with the number of residents.

The addition of the nine Quetzalcoatlus in the aviary next door has given Will the Argentavis some much-needed entertainment. Sure his trainer and namesake, Will, did give him some moments of fun, but it wasn't constant like his new neighbors. He liked watching them fight over the food even though they get plenty or watching the female protect her two eggs from the lead flyer. It kept him occupied while his keeper was away.

Will was watching the Argentavis watching the Quetzalcoatlus as they created their hierarchy. Suzanne had ordered one of her veterinarians to be posted around that area until they stopped fighting just in case one gets hurt. Thankfully that hasn't happened yet and by what was happening, there wouldn't be any more to come. They haven't been fighting as much so hopefully they'll stop altogether soon. But Will could have sworn he saw amusement in Will the Argentavis' eyes as he watched two males fight over a cow leg. This guy was very confusing, one time he could be chill and another he could be enjoying violence.

* * *

On Isla Nublar, an airplane flies over a river to see a herd of Borealosaurus making their way to the Southern Swamps. The two Ankylosaurus, Triceratops, and Torosaurus were nowhere to be seen.

Bob was the only one in the airplane besides the cameraman.

"I've been watching the Borealosaurus herd over the past week and a half to make sure that no extra eggs were laid. Currently, only one had been laid but hadn't been fertile. They've been staying around the Southern part of the island, while Andy and Alice chose the cooler mountains and the ceratopsids just wander wherever they want." As Bob explains, a Borealosaurus looked up and bellowed at the passing contraption.

Its moldy green body shook as each footstep made contact with the ground. The grasses and flowers underfoot stood no chance.

Off in the distance, the bellow of a Triceratops could be heard just before the mini herd broke into the edge of the rainforest. One Triceratops was limping, it must have twisted her ankle while walking through the dense forest. "I'll have to call Suzanne and tell her about the Triceratops," Bob announced as he drove back to Isla Sorna.

* * *

On Isla Sorna, most of the employees are enjoying their lunches, most have sandwiches with some sort of sides like french fries or chips.

"I could have died…" Max blocked out Carter, he couldn't stand to listen to another story. It had been almost 2 weeks since his encounter with the female Quetzalcoatlus, which he nicknamed Judy because she is just as mean as his great aunt Judy, but still, he acted like he's some sort of superhero because Jim saved him.

It was a good lunch story the first couple of times he told it, but now, it's just bragging. He wasn't the only one who was annoyed either, Bob, Will, even Rachel, who is pretty much his girlfriend, was nagging at him to tell a different story. But soon they had given up and were praying that either he would stop telling the story or for Jim to send him on a mission and give him new material.

It seemed that their prayers were answered when Jim walked up to the table, "Carter and Rachel, I don't need anyone else to accompany me on my next mission.". Almost instantly, everyone let out a huge moan, a few more weeks of Carter's repetitive stories.

* * *

At Mammoth Mount Suzanne and a small team of keepers was working together to give the mammoth herds long overdue haircuts, "Even though it is winter time it can reach up to 70 degrees Fahrenheit. The Wooly Mammoths and Rhino were built to withstand temperatures like -70 degrees due to their thick coat and fat. Now we do have coolers around their exhibits, but those can only do so much. Since we don't want them overheating, especially once summer comes around, we decided to give them all hair cuts." Suzanne explained.

She stood on a platform, looking over Martha the mammoth. Her friend and mate, Beth and Manny, were watching as humans clipped away at Martha's thick winter coat. Already, they had had their own coats cut, and now they felt as cool as ever. To their left, the larger herd was wandering as another group of keepers and vets were separating the male from the herd for his trimming.

* * *

"I am planning on going to a couple of different places, kinda like what Nigel did when he went back to rescue mates for our more lonely members.", Jim explained as he packed some beef jerky into his backpack. "The earliest animal we have in the park is Martha the mammoth, but I want to rescue some more modern animals," Jim announced.

He spent the next afternoon packing up and driving the jeep to the holding pens. The employees walked around the catwalk, getting ready for anything that Jim might bring back.

"We shouldn't bring the jeep, we wouldn't get very far," Jim said. The cameraman agreed and they walked through.

* * *

On Isla Pena, Will was preparing to take another shot at his animal. The Argentavis was currently perched on a tree, watching the Quetzalcoatlus.

He grabbed his pole and walked in. The creaking of the door caught the attention of Will the Argentavis. He stared at his keeper as he walked into his usual spot. A dead squirrel was hanging by the tail as the keeper shook slightly. The Argentavis lifted his mighty black wings and caught the wind produced by one of the fans. He jumped off his tree and glided down to Will. he landed a few feet away. The keeper slightly shook.

The large vulture lifted one leg and took a step towards Will, then another, and another, until he was eating the squirrel out of Will's hand.

Now the keeper was violently shaking. The movement was felt by the bird but he took no notice. Once the squirrel was all gone, the bird spread his wings to take off. His feet left the ground and Will circled around the other Will.

The human watched as his animal dove towards him and picked him up by his arms. His sharp talons encasing the small mammalian arms. Will felt his feet leave the ground as the Argentavis headed for his nest.

He was soon back on a solid surface but now he was worried. How was he going to get down, he wasn't the best climber in the park.

Will the Argentavis landed right next to him and gave him a look. He didn't know what kind of look but it definitely wasn't an I'm going to eat you look, he'd seen the way he looked at his squirrels and cows. Will looked out at the glass where a small crowd of employees was watching.

He gave them a thumbs up, this was progress.

* * *

Jim walked out onto a white beach. The ocean waves lapped against the debris of a past storm. Little fish were scattered all over.

"Welcome to the island of Mauritius, 1650, 12 years before the last dodo was sighted. We should be careful, humans have been here and there is a chance that there are still some here. Now, the reason dodos went extinct was overhunting, and introduced species ate their eggs and young." Jim summarized.

He stepped over a log and headed into the rainforest. He pushed aside a palm leaf and almost immediately saw some wildlife.

A small herd of pigs was rooting at some plants.

"Pigs, debatably the worst of the introduced species," Jim said. The pigs noticed him and soon ran off. Seeds and roots were everywhere, it looked like a mini-tornado had been here. But soon the mess was cleaned up by some indigenous animals. A pair of birds flew down from the trees and started eating at the seeds.

They were mostly green but their beaks were red, they had a black line that looked like a choker along their neck and one had a blue spot on the top of its head. "Those are Mauritius Parakeet, or the Echo Parakeet," Jim whispered. "They are the only remaining parrot species on the islands in modern-day and still, they are endangered, I would really like to add them to the Modern Mash Building.".

He grabbed the same net gun Nigel used to rescue the Microraptor. He loaded it and aimed at the pair of parrots. He shot and soon the Echo Parakeets were in a little cage with some seeds. Jim carried the pair through the portal and handed them off to Bob before returning to 1650.

* * *

The Modern Mash Building had never been so alive. The Echo Parakeets were adjusting to their new exhibit, a rainforest aviary, clinging to the side with a door for their indoors food and water. They shared their exhibit with Patrick, Nigel's Scarlet Macaw. They were "talking" by squawking. The noise had caught the attention of the White-Naped Jays and chickens on the other side of the building. And just outside, the water was foaming as the Mesopotamian Barbel were being fed. The noise was overpowered when the Matriarch of the African Elephant herd trumpeted at the Cheetah pair next door. At the Santa Cruz Formation, Sabre was trying his hardest to sleep as his neighbor Phorusrhacos family was singing along with the modern-day birds only a few meters away.

* * *

Jim had been walked for hours, passing pig after pig, and now had reached the other side of the island. He watched as the sun lowered over the ocean, casting a picture worthy scene. He was walking backward to get a bigger view when his foot stepped on empty air and he felt himself falling. He landed with a thud on cold stone, the wind knocked out of him.

The camera zoomed in on him, 12 feet down.

"Are you okay Jim?" the cameraman asked. Jim was still trying to catch his breath so he held up a thumb. "Is there any other way down?" he asked once Jim finally was able to breathe.

Jim looked around and only saw one way which went down. He shook his head.

"Throw the camera down, I want to record this!" Jim yelled.

"Okay, I'll head back and grab a rope or ladder." the cameraman said as Jim barely caught the camera. Jim heard the sound of the portal opening and closing. He turned around and looked into the darkness. He took a step and slipped on some water before everything went black.

* * *

At Mammoth Mount, Suzanne was wrapping up her haircut convention. The wooden gate opened up, allowing a small female mammoth to run back to her herd. The female was the last one to get her haircut. Suzanne looked down at her apron and saw just how much hair they had cut. The pink and yellow flower design was almost impossible to see. She looked to her right and saw four barrels full of mammoth hair. One of her assistants picked one up and headed for the clinic.

"I'm going to use some of the softer hair to line our makeshift nest for our Kritosaurus eggs," Suzanne said. Currently, the clinic had been fostering a trio of Kritosaurus eggs since their young mother wasn't ready to care for them after crushing one of them. Soon the barrels were gone and Suzanne could tell the mammoth herds were much happier. Now to the Elasmotherium.

* * *

Soon night had fallen and the employees all headed back to Isla Muerta, except Will who was still in the Argentavis Aviary. He pulled out his phone and started recording.

"I've been up here for about 4 hours and I'm starting to get a little thirsty, thankfully this guy has slept through the entire thing." just as he said that the giant vulture yawned and sat up. He looked down at the little human like he didn't remember carrying him up here. But soon he remembered and spread his wings to take off. But just as he did, Will climbed on his back.

The Argentavis squawked at the sudden weight but adjusted and started flying to the ground. They were soon back on the soft coastal grass. Dust was stirred up as Will's legs touched the ground. They were a little unstable from sitting all day. The Argentavis flew back up to his nest before settling back down for the night. Will opened the door before heading to the monorail. Someone is going to get a beating tomorrow.

* * *

Jim woke up to the pecking of beaks. His head was still hurting but the pain had subsided for the most part.

He opened his eyes and saw the black cover of cave rocks. He sat up and heard a multitude of squawks. He looked around him and saw a pair of large birds. They were mostly brown with their backs being darker than their bellies. The face was the same shade of grey as the rocks around them. They had a clump of white feathers, indicating tail feathers, and their wings were very small.

The pair started to walk back towards Jim. He reached out his hand, seeing just how cautious they were. The first one sniffed at it before rubbing his neck against it. The feathers were very cold and stiff.

Jim turned on the camera to record himself.

"These are dodos, big pigeons, I'm guessing that they fell down here and since they can't fly couldn't get back out," Jim concluded. He tried to get up but fell down because his head became dizzy. The dodo birds started waddling towards the cave and, not wanting to lose his prize, Jim crawled after them.

* * *

They had walked a while in the darkness, by now Jim's knees and hands were frozen and he had a runny nose. The dodo birds seemed to know where they were going but they were stereotyped to be dumb and trusting so Jim didn't get his hopes up.

However, they didn't wait for permission and skyrocketed when they came to a large clearing. The moon and stars cast light down from a huge opening. A small waterfall trickled into a stream that fed many types of plants and mushrooms.

The two dodos walked towards a bush and settled down. Jim watched from a distance as a large number of other dodos gathered around them. Some were old, some were barely able to walk, they were all so cute.

He walked closer to the group. He hit a little rock and the noise echoed. In unison, all the heads turned to him and gave him a stare. Nothing happened until the hatchlings started to waddle to him. They tried to fly onto his lap as he sat down. The adults took their time to get close to them, their squawks sounded like city pigeons.

* * *

He had a cuddle fest with the dodos for a few minutes before he turned to his backpack and grabbed the portal sticks, well portal stick. He forgot that the cameraman had the other for some reason. He was stuck down here until the cameraman got back and who knew how long it would take. He waited and waited all night, he even tried to sleep but the cold stones made it almost impossible for him.

Soon the night was becoming dawn. A rock falling from above caught the attention of Jim. He looked up and saw an old man in a yellow jacket. He looked down at Jim and the dodos with interest.

His long, grey beard waved from the ocean wind.

"Do you need help down there?" He shouted.

Jim nodded, "Can you bring down some cages for these dodos?" Jim asked.

The old man shook his head and threw down some cages.

They were going to get out

The dodos took interest almost immediately and didn't hesitate to walk into them.

_"No wonder you went extinct!" _Jim thought.

Jim wrapped the rope around one cage at a time and tugged on it to tell the man to pull it up.

Soon, he was the only creature down here and he was being pulled up. He saw that the man had to get some help from his son.

He too had a beard but it was nowhere near as long as his father's. Jim had to cover his eyes when the sun came up. He tried to look around and saw that there was a small ship with lobsters and fishnets strewn around.

A woman was reading a map on a stool.

* * *

"Are you okay sir?" Jim heard a voice behind him. He turned around to see a little girl in a skirt with red flowers sewed onto it.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you," he replied in the lightest voice he could manage. His voice was a little raspy.

He noticed that she was hiding something behind her back.

She moved her arms around to show him a small glass of water.

He had water with him in his backpack but he politely accepted.

He took the glass from her and took a sip. It was warm and a bit salty, not too appetizing.

He handed her back the glass and told her to thank you again. She giggled and ran back to the ship.

"That was my daughter Daisy, she sure is something else, she's nice to anything that breathes. I once caught her talking to a beanstalk, said it helps them grow." He chuckled. Jim chuckled with him.

"That is my wife, Georgia, she is a teacher back where we're from. Then, that is my second oldest, Billy." Jim noticed that he was loading the dodos onto the ship.

"Um, pardon me for prying but what is your son doing with the dodos?" Jim asked.

"Well, he's packing em up for the sea. We're going to take them so we have something to eat or trade once we reach our destination." the man answered.

"Um, can I have them, I'll give you something else.". Jim offered.

"I'll tell ya what, you give us a map and I'll let you have em. Our's is ripped and almost impossible to read. We've been out on the water for far too long." The man offered.

"Deal!" Jim said.

He sat his backpack down and grabbed a map. He made sure it was accurate to what the people thought the Earth looked like around this time so he wouldn't look suspicious.

He finally found it, it looked brand new because it was. Prehistoric Parks Cartographers Clementine and Levi had been assigned to make maps of every time period. This was one of their most recent. He couldn't wait to see their faces when he told them where their new masterpiece was.

* * *

He handed the captain the map and he motioned his son over with the dodos. He looked into the cage to count and make sure everyone was accounted for. He counted 11 and thanked the man for his generosity.

"Where are you taking these little birds, are you going to eat em?" the little girl asked. She was hiding behind her dad's leg.

"No, oh my gosh I would never think of it. I'm bringing them to a very safe place so they can live peacefully." Jim reassured her.

"REALLY, can you bring Cranberry with you!" she shrieked.

"Who's Cranberry?" He asked.

"It's this little yellow bird she found yesterday eating at our fruit supply, she's been keeping him in a little cage forever. He seems fine with it but between you and me," The man leans closer to Jim, "we can't eat him, there's nothing to him." he whispered.

"Yeah, sure I'll take Cranberry, why don't you go get him," Jim exclaimed. He watched as the girl ran off to the ship.

"So, do you know what kind of bird it is?" he asked the man.

"No, we found it when we were leaving the island of Rodrigues though if that helps.".

"I'm sure it will, we have a couple of people back at the park who know their thing about birds.". Jim reassured.

* * *

"Here he is, be careful," Daisy warned.

"I'll pretend he's my own baby!" Jim said to reassure her.

"Well, what is going on here?" Jim heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned around to see the cameraman climbing out of one of the caves.

"I've been looking for you for about 2 hours now, I need a blanket, I me…" he shut up when he noticed the family standing right next to him.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I'm a friend of Jim's, Jacob, nice to meet you," he said reaching out his hand.

"Lance, Captain Lance Marven." the man shook back.

"Wait you're a Marven?" Jacob exclaimed.

"Yes, why?" Lance was getting confused.

"We work with a Marven." Jim butted in. He hoped Lance wouldn't ask… "Oh really, what's his name.". _"Dang it,"_, "Um, Nigel Marven," Jacob replied.

Jim noticed he was setting up the portal. Before he could stop him the portal flared to life, bright colors of blue, green, and brown sparked and shook like a wave.

"Oh my god, what is that thing?" Billy asked stepping forward.

Jim sighed, there is no way out of this one. "It is a portal, a portal to the park where we are bringing the dodos and Cranberry," Jim said, not adding the future, time-travel part.

"Wow, that is so cool. How does it work." Daisy was now interested in it as well.

Georgia wrapped her arms around her little daughter, tugging her back.

"It doesn't matter how it works, it is witchcraft!" she shrieked at the two men.

"Honey, please, I'm sorry about my wife, she is a little witch crazy. So how does it work?" he continued his daughter's question.

Jacob and Jim continued to explain how you just walk through and you're at the park, simplifying it down so as not to confuse the kids or even the adults.

With a lot of pleases and pleading the kids were even allowed to try it out. Their faces returning back must have made Lance and Georgia curious because they too, despite Georgia's skepticism, decided to also try it out.

"Well, that is some contraption you two have here." Lance complimented.

"Thank you, but if you don't mind, don't tell anyone about what you saw today, please." Jim pleaded.

"Oh of course," Lance said.

* * *

After saying goodbyes and farewells, and Daisy giving both of the men and Cranberry a hug, they left.

When Jim and Jacob walked back to Prehistoric Park, Bob intercepted them.

"Who were those four people who walked through and back?" He sternly asked.

"Just some of Nigel's ancient relatives," Jacob said as if it were normal.

"Wow, the stories to tell Nigel when he gets back are just piling up aren't they!" Bob exclaimed.

"They sure are." Jim agreed. The three men went to help the other employees move the dodos.

* * *

Soon Cranberry was enjoying his new aviary arch which you would walk under to get to the Elephant Savannah. The Echo Parakeets had calmed down and were now sleeping. The dodos were situated to the West of the island, next to the Stygimoloch. Their tropical beach was right next to the ocean. Small rocks were littered all around.

Jim sat on a palm wood bench watching the birds.

One of them, waddled up to the fence to coo at him before returning to bath in the ocean.

The call of the male Stygimoloch fighting off in the distance was the only thing ruining the peaceful moment.

* * *

On Isla Nublar, Suzanne and one of her co-workers, Penny, are driving their jeep through the field looking for the wounded Triceratops Bob reported about earlier that day.

They turned left into the forest. Suzanne slowed down to stop from running into trees.

They had only seen Andy the Ankylosaurus so far, the dinosaurs were taking advantage of all this new space.

They were driving for a little longer when a huge earthquake occurred!

"Oh my god." Penny shrieked.

Trees instantly started falling.

Suzanne tried to drive out of the rainforest but their path was blocked by a pair of fallen Kapok trees. They were trapped!

**Next Time on Prehistoric Park:**

Jim continues on rescuing recently extinct animals

_ A creature like a mix between a tiger and a wolf opens _its large mouth_._

Bob and all the other employees search for Suzanne and Penny.

_Bob yells out into the jungle._

And someone returns to Prehistoric Park.

_A boot steps off of a boat._

**All Next Time on Prehistoric Park**

Animals rescued:

12 dodos (5 males 7 females)

1 Rodrigues Fody (Male)

2 Echo Parakeets (Male and Female)

* * *

Hey, Cowpie here.

I hoped you liked the story, and I'm excited to say that somebody will be returning after a break.

That's it really, not much else to say, except thank you for reading, it means a lot.

If you have any comments, ideas, or questions feel free to share them with me in the comments.

And always, have a tip-top day!


	12. Chapter 12- Lost But Not Forgotten- Pt 2

**There is something missing from our world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?**

**What if extinction didn't have to be forever? **

**We are going on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marven's temporary substitute, Jim Lessue lunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**On his second mission, Jim travels back to the 14th Century Australia in order to rescue a mix between a Tiger and dog!**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife refuge!**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

* * *

Lost But Not Forgotten Pt. 2

Suzanne's head spun just like the wheel of the jeep.

She tried to remember what had happened. But all she could remember was a loud rumbling and then the cry of Penny.

"OH MY GOD!" replayed in her head.

She tried to sit up in order to look for her co-worker. But she was pushed back down by her seatbelt. She was still in the car but it was upside down, the back was completely smashed. Probably crushed by a young fallen Sumaumeira Tree.

She unbuckled herself and fell on the ground.

She touched her head and felt blood running out of one of her ears.

She tried again to get to her feet, and this time succeeded. Her legs were a little shaky and her eyes were struggling to focus. The ground seemed to shake and then it rose to meet her head.

Suzanne ended up trying to crawl around. Her jeans were already soaked from the wet ground.

She pushed a large fern away only to have it slap back in her face. She then just climbed over it to see Penny lying on the ground. A smear of blood marked the path she took when she was flung out of the car. A low groan rumbled out of her throat. Suzanne quickly crawled over to help Penny up. Suzanne tried to get Penny on her feet but she was unconscious and just crumbled back down.

"Alright, I guess we're staying here." She whispered to her friend.

* * *

Back on Prehistoric Park, everyone was frantic.

"I NEED TWO TEAMS SEARCHING TO THE NORTH!" Bob ordered. Seven employees jumped into a pair of helicopters.

"Oh my god." He sighed.

Since yesterday's earthquake, three employees have gone missing and no one has seen any of the dinosaurs. Bob had started sending teams to search for everyone after breakfast. He had already sent well over half of the park's helicopters out to the island. Currently, there were 52 people searching from the air and another 67 searching on the ground.

The small number of employees left on Isla Pena and Sorna were trying to keep busy and not think of the worst.

Max was currently cleaning out the Armadillo and Jay aviary.

Currently, The White-Naped Jays and their eggs were sharing an aviary with the Echo Parakeet pair. The pair were nestled into a small hole in one of the logs. Armando the Armadillo was loving the open space with the Cemani Chickens. He was currently digging for some worms that had recently dug back into the dirt.

Max was finishing up by hiding some crickets and beetles for everyone. After placing the last batch of crickets under a rotting log, he grabbed Armando and the jays. He exited the Modern Mash building, heading for the Santa Cruz Toxodon and Macrauchenia paddock to give them their hay bales. It was nice to be able to find time to just stop and take a look around, and now with Will getting the time-consuming tasks of training the Argentavis out of the way, he was able to work periodically at Mammoth Mount which had taken a load off of Max's life.

Yesterday, he even had some free time before supper.

He had always liked where he originally worked, it reminded him of home back in Texas. Mammoth Mount was too cold for him, That was why most people choose to work where they do, Max guessed, because it reminded them of home.

* * *

It was high noon before Bob and his search parties made some progress.

They had found Andy and Alice, the Borealosaurus herd, and Zane, the other missing employee. However, they still had to find the Ceratopsids and Suzanne and Penny. But Jim knew that he'd be no help here, so he decided to head off on his next adventure.

"I am planning on going back to the 17th century Australia," he said as he passed through the portal, "to rescue the Tasmanian Tiger, or I heard Bob call it, a Thylacine." he said. Like last time, he would be going alone.

He walked through the portal and headed for a hill that would give him a good view of his surroundings.

One he reached the summit, he stopped and looked around. Now that he had stopped he was able to get a good view of his surroundings.

He was in a large bushland. A small grassland was to his West and to his North, a Eucalyptus Forest. Somewhere in the forest, a small fire burned, evident by the billow of smoke rising out of the tree-tops. Shrubs and grasses covered the majority of his surroundings and a few red gum trees dotted the area, offering some shade from the rising morning sun. Large flocks of white cockatoos flew over his head, trying to evade a bird of prey. Even though it was still morning, Jim had to take his sweater off and stuff it in his backpack.

"Tasmanian Tigers are very rare in Australia during this time, that's why I came to the continent and not Tasmania. The stress of having to deal with farmers and hunters didn't help either." he paused and gestured at the fire, "They were also pretty nocturnal so our best bet would be to wait for night. Let's find a place to settle down so we can speed things up." he whispered and headed for a large acacia tree.

He climbed onto the lowest branch and reached for the camera and his backpack to allow the cameraman to find his own branch. They tried to sleep but the blistering desert sun made both of them uncomfortable.

The cameraman was able to sleep for a minute but was instantly woken up by a frill-necked lizard that climbed onto his leg. Its sharp claws scratching at his pants. But once he jumped up, it fled back into the brush on the ground.

* * *

Back in Prehistoric Park, a motorboat drove up to the Southern Docks.

"Alright sir, that will be $45." the captain said.

He was pretty young with a yellow rain jacket and a traditional Costa Rican skin tone.

The passenger handed him a $50 dollar bill and told him to keep the change with a little chuckle.

With a couple of thank you's the man stepped off the boat and onto the path as the captain drove away, towards Costa Rica. It wasn't even 10 minutes when 5 employees came rushing over to the man.

One, shorter than the others, was struggling to keep up with his co-workers. Once the mob reached him, the man flipped off his hood to reveal a warm smile. All around him, he could hear, "NIGEL, YOU'RE BACK!".

* * *

On the other side of Isla Sorna, Bob and his team were busy organizing their second attempt to locate Suzanne and Penny.

All of the employees were clustered around Bob who was yelling orders.

"I want you three to grab a partner and split up and search around the volcano. Rodger, I want you too take your best men and search all over the Northern dense jungle," he hesitated for a second, "and I will lead a group through the South end." he whispered.

A few gasps could be heard in the crowd. Bob wasn't exactly known for his search and rescue skills. But they listened and the 6 employees got onto a helicopter to head for the volcano. Rodger was right behind them with a team of 25, Bob taking up the rear with his 17. The five helicopters flew in unison then parted. The handful of employees left on Sorna hurried to get their remaining chores done.

* * *

Carter and Ted pushed aside a large palm leaf. They were picked to be in Rodger's rescue team.

They were both having trouble traversing the dense foliage. Three more employees including Sarah, Suzanne's assistant, followed suit.

"Do you think we will find them?" Carter heard her whisper to another member of the search party. "Yeah, I think we will." She whispered back, trying to sound hopeful.

A shout heard from their left made the team quicken into a jog. Carter easily leaped over a fallen sapling, but Ted caught his foot and fell, tripping two of the other employees. Sarah passed them up and followed Carter.

The pair ran for a little longer until they came into a clearing. Katrina and Rachel were squatted down next to Suzanne and a still unconscious Penny.

"... comes in and out periodically, I think she hit her head." Carter heard.

Rachel walked over to Carter and Sarah to catch them up on the situation. As she told the story, one of the other party members, Pat, walked into the clearing.

"Oh my god, I better radio Rodger and Bob." Sarah said, and then walked to the edge of the opening.

"I have more bad news," Pat said in his Jamaican accent, "Ted dislocated his ankle on that log so Maggie is helping him get out of the…" Pat was cut off when a loud rumbling started up.

"It's another earthquake!" Carter heard Rodger yell through Sarah's radio. Sarah ran into the center of the group. All around them, large trees fell. One by one, the trees blocked their paths.

The 7 humans were trapped!

* * *

Back in the 18th century Australia, night had fallen and Jim was getting ready to head out.

He grabbed a granola bar then stuffed it into his face. The cameraman, who was already on the ground, was reaching for his bag. A thump signalized Jim and all his gear was on the ground.

With one last jump, the cameraman was able to reach his bag and the pair set off.

As they walked, they past a dried up river bed where a carcass of a wallaby was being eaten by a monitor lizard. Soon the sun was completely gone and replaced by a full moon.

Jim grabbed his flashlight and turned it on. He swung it around In order to get a better idea of his surroundings. He heard a plop and pointed his light at a small puddle in the riverbed. However, nothing much of importance could be seen just a small frog.

"Hey Jim," Jim turned around behind him. It was the cameraman, "What if that frog was one of those gastric-brooding frogs or whatever they're called.". "I mean, not that it's likely since gastric-brooding frog frogs didn't live this far south but I guess it's worth a quick check." Jim replied. They walked over to the puddle, and after finding the frog, they scooped it up and placed it in a glass jar from out of Jim's backpack.

Now that it was in a more confined area, it would be easier to identify. It was a very small frog, only a couple millimeters big. The dorsal skin of the Frog had a brown tone with dark streaks while the abdominal skin was a creamy white with occasional gray spots. Jim noticed that the skin got bumpier the closer it got to the back of the frog.

"I'm not the best on identifying frogs, I have a book in my backpack, can you grab it." Jim asked Jacob the Cameraman. The camera was moved to be set on a boulder so Jacob would have both hands free to search Jim's backpack.

It took him a minute, but he eventually found it in the very front pocket.

"Here you go". Jacob said as he handed Jim the book and took the jar.

It took Jim a while to find what he saw but he eventually found the frog that was in front of him.

"It says here that this is a Southern Day Frog or Mount Glorious Day Frog. It is actually extinct, however it'll go extinct 1979. They lived around the D'Aguilar Range, which is where we are. They prefer montane rainforests, which means that this little guy is a little lost.". Jim read and thought. But when he looked around, he noticed that there were other frogs around him. Day Frogs and others.

"It seems that this probably was an active river, there must be some sort of blockage up river, shall we go check it out?" Jim asked. Jacob agreed. The pair grabbed a couple more jars from Jim's backpack to collect some more specimens. While they walked up river they passed hundreds of frogs trying to seek shelter from the burning sun in small puddles. They tried to rescue as many as they could, and soon they had filled their jars with 10 frogs each.

The river seemed to go on forever, same with the shrubland.

Soon, the Eucalyptus Forests were out of sight and the vegetation of the shrubland seemed to become more sparse the further up they went. Jim was having thoughts of turning back to continue their search for Tasmanian Tigers when they saw the source of the blockage. A huge dam made of mudstone and clay stood 20 feet tall. Jim had found a colonist settlement.

"Well, I guess there's no way we are getting this river flowing again." Jacob said behind the camera.

Jim nodded his head.

"Alright, let's go do some snooping." Jim said before he started climbing the river bank and headed for the settlement.

The pair crept along the brush line. They didn't want to be seen but they needed to see what was happening inside.

The Colonists had built a wall out of sticks and mud but it was still fairly open. A commotion could be heard from inside.

All of a sudden, 4 men appeared chasing some sort of monitor lizard that had a dead chicken in its mouth out of camp. Unfortunately, one of the men caught the lizard and carried it into a small building. Was that a holding area for intruders? Could they have captured Tasmanian Tigers?

The pair slowly crept into the camp, sticking to the shadows cast by the rising sun.

Jim couldn't help but eavesdrop on a trio of settlers.

"Another bloody lizard." Jim heard a man say.

"That's the third one this week," Another said.

"At least they aren't as dangerous as those tiger dogs," The last one commented. The other two shook their heads in agreement.

_"So that means they probably have a few." _Jim thought to himself.

He led the camera towards the building the monitor lizard was brought into and, after checking that no one was inside, crawled through the window. The sun hadn't hit the window so it was dark, but Jim could still see around him. There were cages on cages full of captured animals, thorny devils, monitor lizards, small marsupials, and even a wallaby stuffed in the corner. But what he saw when he turned around made his heart both happy and sad. A large pack of Tasmanian Tigers crowded into 3 large cages.

Jim couldn't stay and count them all because he heard footsteps and whistling outside.

He jumped into a corner and hid behind a barrel. A man came in with a dirty apron. He had a long, orange, beard and a hair net made of rope.

He stumbled into the building and the sight of him caused all the animals to go into a craze.

The wallaby jumped up and down and kicked the cage, the monitors hissed, and the Tasmanian Tigers howled at him. It didn't seem to faze him as he just grabbed a cage with 3 Thorny Devils.

"I wonder how you three'll taste." he said to the 3 doomed lizards and laughed before carrying them outside.

Once the door closed, Jim was out from his hiding spot and the head of Jacob poked out from the window. Jim couldn't just rescue the Tasmanians, he had to rescue everyone!

* * *

Back in Prehistoric Park, the news of Nigel's return had spread quickly between the employees that weren't on Isla Nublar but the news had still yet to reach Bob who was still searching for Suzanne and Penny. But it didn't seem good, since the last earthquake, more bad news had been spread.

Three people had to be sent back to Isla Sorna for medical injuries, a young male Triceratops was found crushed under a tree, and five more employees had gone missing, including Sarah and Carter. No one had heard from them since the earthquake and the odds of finding them were shrinking every minute they were missing.

Bob was leading his group of now 15 along the beach. One of his members broke his ankle and needed help getting to the helicopter.

All around the remaining crew members were searching for any signs of the elusive Ceratopsid herd. They had found tracks but they stopped once on stony ground.

As time passed, horrid thoughts ran through Bob's mind. What happened to the remaining 18 herd members, did they suffer the same fate as their friend, or were they in an unreachable spot and doomed. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to let dinosaurs free-roam on the island. Normally Bob was a cheery man, but who could be cheery during a time like this?

* * *

Back in ancient Australia, Jim had a plan, first, he placed the portal down, then had Jacob open the doors to the tiger cages. With nowhere left to go, they ran through the portal.

However, one, a young adult, had a broken leg and Jim had to carry him through. After handing him off to one of the vets in the holding pen he ran back through.

He closed the portal and started opening cage doors.

First the wallaby, then what looked like a quoll, then a pair of wombats. Behind him, Jacob was releasing some thorny devils, skinks, the monitors, and a kookaburra. Jim opened the door to let the animals out while Jacob finished releasing the last of the birds and a few turtles and frogs. Jim looked out and saw that all of the settlers were running around, trying to get out of the wallaby's way and making sure that the escaped monitors weren't getting into their chickens again.

Mayhem had started.

It took a while for all of the animals to run away, especially the turtles and skinks. But soon, the kookaburra was perched in a shrub not too far away, the monitors and wallaby were nowhere to be seen, and the turtles, frogs, and lizards found holes in the fence to hide in.

Jim and Jacob looked around them, cages were smashed, a building had fallen down, and a woman had a broken arm but other then that, not too much damage had been done during the escape.

With their mission animal rescued, they had no reason to stay. They found a secluded spot where no one would see the blue glow and walked through.

* * *

Jim and Jacob looked around them, other then a pair of workers looking after the Tasmanian Tigers in the holding pen to their left. A majority of the staff team was off the island, searching for Suzanne and Penny, Jim knew, but still, more employees would be clustered around the area, trying to get a look at the park's new residents.

"Where is everyone?" he asked Maisie, one of the two present workers.

"Oh, haven't you heard the ne…" before she could finish replying, her mouth was blocked by Guy, the other person around. He gave Maisie a mischievous look, "We don't know, maybe it has something to do with your bungalow." he smiled.

Jim just shrugged and decided to head for the bungalow.

* * *

When he arrived he saw where everyone else was. They were in fact crowded in the bungalow but why?

One of the employees saw Jim approaching and whispered to everyone to let him pass. As Jim walked through them, he noticed that they all had some sort of happiness and nervousness on their faces.

As Jim neared the desk he realized that someone was sitting in the chair. Instantly an idea popped into his head.

As he neared, his idea was proven right. The man who was in his chair stood up, revealing Patrick the Scarlet Macaw and Patty the Microraptor eating nuts and grubs. The man walked around the desk then stood in front of Jim.

"Okay Nigel, you can lift your hood up." Jim laughed.

"Ah, didn't I look intimidating though?" he shook Jim's hand.

"Totally." Jim agreed.

* * *

The crowd left to give the two some privacy.

"So, how have you been?" Jim asked.

"Oh you know, I did some traveling, volunteering, I even went to Pleistocene Park, it was so cold. And they are pretty accurate," Nigel replied "How has it been here, catch me up.".

"Oh, okay, well, after you left I went to add more inhabitants to the aviary, Quetzalcuatlas, but I also rescued a herd of Bravoceratops and a bunch of Alamosaurus hatchlings. Then I went back to the 15th Century to rescue dodos and I also rescued a pair of Echo Parakeets and was gifted a Rodrigues Fody named Cranberry by, get this, one of your ancient relatives!" Jim informed. Nigel's eyes grew huge, "Really, do you know their name?". "Daisy Marven." Jim replied. "Hm, sounds familiar.".

* * *

Nigel pondered on that while Jim gave him a tour of the new inhabitants. They started at Dodo Beach where two males were fighting over some of the rocks in the area while the rest of the flock was sleeping under a fan-palm tree. Not too far away, the Stigymoloch were browsing on some of the native bushes in their habitat.

They then went to the Modern Mash Building where Cranberry was hopping from one perch to another, singing his song. The Echo Parakeet pair was spending most of their time in a cavity in a fake tree that was supposed to represent a Canarium Tree, "I wonder if the pair is going to nest soon?" Nigel inquired.

"I hope so." Jim responded.

* * *

Nigel's private tour ended with the Tasmanian Tiger exhibit. It was situated not too far away from Thylacosmilus Climber in the Northern parts of the island.

The pack of 7 Tigers was prowling around their new territory, making sure there were no intruders. The females were clustered around what seemed to be a den. Their tan skin blended in well with the dried up grass making it difficult to find them. But usually if you found one, you'd find the others.

Joey, the one with the broken leg, now had a cast on and was limping from tree to tree and from rock to rock, trying to figure out every interesting scent.

Behind Jim and Nigel was a pond. It held the many frogs that Jim and Jacob rescued along the dried up river. There were around 40 frogs, including the Day Frogs, Pouched frogs, Grass Frogs, and even a few Gastric-Brooding Frogs despite where they were found . The many species were croaking, the males trying to attract males, causing an orchestra of froggy sounds. Nigel had to watch his step so he wouldn't step on a Day Frog.

They sat down to watch the Stigymoloch.

"So, where is everybody?" Nigel asked.

"Oh, you haven't heard have you." Jim asked.

"No, what haven't I heard?".

"Yesterday, we had a bad earthquake on Isla Nublar and Suzanne and Penny, one of the vets, are missing. From what I've been told, they have yet to find the Ceratopsid Herd and there are rumors that they found a dead Trike. Bob and Rodger are having the majority of the team searching for Suzanne, Penny, and the Ceratopsids as we speak." Jim informed.

"Wow, do you think we will have to bring all the dinosaurs back?" Nigel asked, he seemed very worried.

"I don't know, it's too soon to tell if it was just a random earthquake or if it means something is happening. But for now, we are leaving the current dinosaurs there but our plans to move some of the Microraptor and Hadrosaurs have been put on hold for the moment." Jim said. "Hm." was all Nigel said in response.

* * *

_"How were they going to get out?"_ was all that was running through Carter's head.

The seven humans had been trapped in the clearing for what felt like days although it had only been half the day.

Sarah and Katrina and moved Penny and Suzanne over to a shaded spot to avoid sunburn. Suzanne had said she broke her leg while in the jeep and Penny was continuously going in and out of consciousness. Pat was making sure that nothing else was wrong with either of them. Sarah walked into the center of the clearing and tried to radio for help but no one answered. Even if someone did, nobody knew where they were exactly.

The sun was on its way down and the moon was almost visible. The only sound the seven humans heard was the wind whipping through the trees and branches and leaves. Everyone had small splinters and cuts from the fallen trees and jagged-edged branches.

Pat and Suzanne had already settled down for the night but Carter was still patrolling the edges of their natural prison. Carter accidently stepped wrong and a sharp pain ran up his leg. He winced.

Not too long ago he tried to climb out, using the trees and footholds but he slipped and maybe had sprained his ankle. But now that everything was quiet, Carter could hear something that he couldn't before. It was almost quiet thunder.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Carter asked his fellow captured.

Sarah's eyes grew large.

"Get away from there, everyone on this side, quick!" she yelled. Carter ran over to her while Pat, Rachel, and Katrina helped Suzanne and Penny.

By the time everyone was where Sarah wanted them to be, Carter noticed that the thunder was louder and it was increasing in volume.

Carter figured it out just when the herd breached the wall. The three horned dinosaurs continued on, leaving the once trapped humans two holes to walk through. The Triceratops and Torosaurus might have just saved their lives!

* * *

As Katrina and Rachel helped Suzanne and Penny, Pat ran ahead to try and find some help.

Carter and Sarah walked by, ready to swap with the other two women if they got tired. It's a miracle that Penny was still alive, even if they found help, Penny's fate wouldn't be certain. But things started looking up when they heard footsteps.

They were saved, Pat had found Rodger and the rest of their group.

"Come on you six, let's get you back." Rodger reassured. "Rodger to everyone else, we found em," one of the group members announced through their radio. Hoots and cheers could be heard. Once they died down, the group member also announced that the rest of the Ceratopsid Herd was alive. While the day started out bad, it ended better than anyone would have hoped for, everyone was safe and almost all of the dinosaurs survived.

* * *

Over the course of the next week everyone's main focus was on fixing up Isla Nublar and making it safe again, but those who had time flocked to see the new Tasmanian Tigers and maybe take a nap on the many benches that surround the Frog Pond. One of the employees even released their neon tetras into the pond which they had on Isla Muerta. The school of little fish helped to give the pond even more color.

Penny stayed in Emergency Aid for the rest of the week, her condition wasn't getting any better, but she wasn't getting any worse. Her family was allowed to come visit her but was only allowed to explore the Modern Mash building and surrounding exhibits.

Suzanne was forced to be in a cast and was ordered to stay on Isla Muerta.

She liked watching the Thescelosaurus and Edmontosaurus wander in and out of view. The two park employees that stayed on Isla Muerta to monitor the free-roaming dinosaurs were also good company.

Currently, the two were dumping of bales of hay for the Edmontosaurus. The babies and Thescelosaurus playing not too far away. Maybe being bed-ridden won't be so bad.

* * *

Everyone was happy that Nigel was back, however, there was no doubt that people were still unsure if he was fit to lead Prehistoric Park.

Bob tried to catch Nigel up on all of the updated processes such as making sure that Matilda and Terrence were separated at all times and to keep the Leptochamops eggs at a constant temperature.

Even though Jim would no longer be in charge, he was glad. He could see why Nigel felt like he wasn't fit. It was a lot of work and now that Nigel was back, the team was all back together, everyone except Newt.

* * *

Nigel sat on the ground. In front of him lay Newt's grave. Of course there wasn't anything in it but only a gravestone, picture, and many wilting flowers. All the other graves of former Prehistoric Park employees and animals were lined on both sides.

Isabelle, Leah, Emmett, and Chase each had their own graves with pictures and wilting and dead flowers.

Not too far away, the grave that was to represent the unlucky Triceratops that died during the earthquake.

He heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Bob, Jim, Ted, Katrina, Rachel, and Carter all walking towards him.

Ted was limping due to his sprained ankle.

All six employees sat or laid down alongside Nigel, mourning their lost friends and acquaintances.

Behind Bob, Thump and Stump were whimpering by the dead Triceratops' grave.

"Do they know that the grave represents a dead dinosaur?" Katrina asked, "No, they probably smell him, we actually buried him." Bob answered.

"That must have taken a long time." Carter sympathized, "You have no idea.". The group laughed.

The noise caught the attention of the two Ceratopsid children.

Thump was first to them due to him being much bigger than Stump. He was up to Bob's shoulder with Bob sitting down while Stump was only up to about half of his torso.

Maybe not everything will be the same but some things will never change.

* * *

**Next time on Prehistoric Park:**

Nigel goes back 145 Million years back to rescue some of the smallest dinosaurs ever!

_A small turkey-sized dinosaur nibbles at Nigel's leg._

And Prehistoric Park has its first sauropod hatchening!

_Hundreds of small Borealosaurus waddle away from the beach_

But it soon turns deadly!

_Terrence eats 3 hatchlings in one bite._

**All next time on Prehistoric Park!**

Animals Rescued:

7 Tasmanian Tigers (2 males 5 females)

3 Gastric-Brooding Frogs (2 males 1 female)

8 Southern Day

10 Pouched Frogs (6 males 4 females)

14 Spotted Grass Frog (7 males 7 females)

* * *

Hello everyone, Cowpie here.

Again, not much to say, I hope you're happy Nigel's back!

If you have any ideas on how I can make this story better I'd be happy to hear them.

And as always, have a miraculous day!


	13. Chapter 13-The Land Before Big Dinosaurs

**There is something missing from our world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?**

**What if extinction didn't have to be forever? **

**We are going on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marven's temporary substitute, Jim Lessue lunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**On his first mission back, Nigel decides to head to Jurassic Germany to rescue one of the smallest dinosaurs ever.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife refuge!**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

* * *

The Land Before Big Dinosaurs

It had been around two weeks since the Earthquake that fatality wounded Penny and caused Suzanne to be stuck on Isla Muerta. At least, Suzanne thought it had been 2 weeks. All she knew was that it felt like she'd been stuck in her bed for what felt like a lifetime.

She heard about Penny from Morease, her physical therapist. It turns out that her brain was bleeding and somehow no one noticed. She died just a couple nights ago. Everyone would be having a vigil for her and everyone else whom they'd lost. Thankfully, Prehistoric Park's public relations manager, Emma, was able to make it seem like another casualty of the earthquake that shook the islands around that area.

Apparently, Isla Nublar wasn't the only island struck by the earthquake, almost 20 other islands, most uninhabited, felt the effects. Morease was fine, he kept her updated on what is going on in the park, and from what he has told her, that isn't much.

* * *

On Isla Nublar, Sarah, the temporary head vet, was checking up on the surviving Triceratops and Torosaurus. Almost everyone had some sort of injury but not enough to be fatal.

Currently, she was watching them from on of the hidden high-hides constructed all around Isla Nublar. This made it easier to observe the free-roaming dinosaurs without interrupting. She was just making sure that none of the herd members seemed in pain. Only a female Torosaurus limped, but her leg cut had been stitched and cleaned, it would heal soon.

Not too far away, she could see another veterinarian watching Andy and Alice, the park's Ankylosaurus pair. Due to their armored bodies, neither was hurt, but just in case an earthquake occurred once again, there was always a keeper assigned to the three Nublar herds and a chopper always in the air.

Isla Nublar reminded Sarah of a military base.

* * *

On Isla Sorna, Bob walked along the path that lead towards the Djadochta Formation to check up on the progress of the Velociraptor mating progress. When he was about to turn the corner, he noticed the strange amount of sea-birds congregating around the beach. He wondered why and then he remembered, the Borealosaurus eggs! He raced off the path and almost tripped himself trying to stop in order to not crush a newly hatched Borealosaurus hatchling.

It was itty-bitty, only about half-the-way up his calf. It was dark brown and had a lighter green underbelly with the same patterning as it's parents.

Bob saw it try and run away from him but he picked it up and held it in his arms until it stopped fussing. Bob realized that it wasn't the only one that had hatched.

In fact, hundreds had hatched. Sauropods are like turtles when they lay eggs. They lay a clutch of hundreds in a nice spot and then leave them and hope that at least one makes it. But just like turtles, these baby sauropods were being preyed on seagulls and terns. However, it seems that it took a little bit more effort to take one down.

Bob watched as 3 terns tried to attack a fleeing hatchling. However, when the tail of the sauropod hit one of the seabirds, all three backed off and went for another, allowing the former to escape into the jungle. It seemed more like a battlefield, with deaths and injuries from both sides. However, the seabirds kept coming, and even crabs grouped up on the little dinosaurs.

_"I need all free employees at the Borealosaurus Nesting Site, the eggs have hatched, I repeat, the eggs have hatched." _Bob radioed.

* * *

In the Jiufotang Formation Aviary, Nigel and Ted were watching the many feathered inhabitants. A Microraptor glided overhead into a nest to check up on her 3 eggs while the now almost fully grown Incisivosaurus dug and ripped apart decaying logs, looking for colonies of termites and cockroaches.

On the other side of the aviary, the small herd of psittacosaurus were tearing apart ferns for fresh nest material in order to build a comfortable nest for their expectant babies. As the males gathered materials, the 2 nesting females took the materials and situated them under and around their own 3 eggs.

A short burst of wind indicated the arrival of Mimic, the park's male Confuciusornis. While Mimic is nice around all of the employees, he seemed to have a personal connection with Ted from the start. It would be obvious if you watched the duo together. Mimic would always perch on or near Ted and Ted would always give Mimic a treat or a new toy to interact with.

But Nigel wasn't here for Mimic or the Psittacosaurus, he was here for the Microraptor.

"Microraptor was once thought to be the smallest dinosaur, but that title soon went to a dinosaur that lived in Germany during the Jurassic. The Compsognathus. Now, new discoveries have given the title of the smallest dinosaur to either Microceratus or Parvicursor, but both are interchangeable. However, I find Compsognathus and their environments more interesting so I decided, as my first mission since I have been back will be to rescue some Compsognathus. I'm planning on having Bob build their exhibit somewhere in the jungle, not too far away from the Sinotyrannus siblings. It would imitate their tropical island habitats very well." Nigel rambled.

As he had been talking Patrick the parrot and Molly, one of the non egg-laying Microraptor landed on the bench armrest and started pecking away as the sunflower seeds that some employee had dropped.

* * *

While Nigel worked out his mission on Isla Sorna, the employees of Isla Pena were having trouble with some of their largest inhabitants.

The once green crests of the Quetzalcuatlas were now flushed red and orange. But from what the employees on duty could tell, only the males crests had changed. The females, including Portia, the mother Quetzalcuatlas, still had their ugly green crests.

But it wasn't just the crest colors that had changed, the males and females behavior had changed. The males had become more aggressive and started ramming into each other in the air while the females had become much more passive and observant of the males, except Portia who stayed attentive to her two surviving babies, their diarrhea green down just barely visible behind her giant wings.

However, the 3 other females had not taken their eyes of the battling males.

But they weren't the only ones watching with interest, Will the Argentavis continuously went out of his way to find the best perch to watch the ongoing fights. He didn't even have time for training with his keeper, Human Will. he was having the time of his life.

* * *

As Nigel and Ted neared the Time Portal, they passed the Parasaurolophus and Kritosaurus exhibit.

_ The Hadrosaurs were rescued when Nigel went back to rescue the giant alligator, Deinosuchus. When the herd was poisoned by an acidic lake, Jim rescued the herd but Suzanne and her team were unable to rescue all of them._

The day still haunted Suzanne and her team but at least the many predators of the park had a good supper.

Junior, the only surviving youngster of the herd was prancing around the 3 nests, avoiding the protective mothers. Junior's mother was one of the adults that died from the poisoning, Junior is an orphan. The employees that look after the hadrosaurs were afraid that Junior wouldn't develop properly without his mother, but he soon found comfort in an old male and the employees themselves.

Nature finds a way, even in a different time period.

* * *

Nigel and Ted arrived at the holding pens to see Jim, Carter, and Rachel packing stuff into their hiking backpacks. The team wouldn't be taking any cars or trucks due to the density of the vegetation of the jungles that scientists think Compsognathus lived in.

On the catwalk, Katrina was helping one of the employees set the portal up. Ted ran up the stairs and said hi to Katrina before also helping the confused worker.

Nigel walked over to Jim who was finishing up packing some granola bars into his backpack, behind him two more packed backpacks leaned against each other.

"Are you guys almost done packing up?" Nigel asked, squatting down to Jim's level. "Yep," Jim said as he zipped up his backpack then added it to the pile. Rachel walked over and added her backpack too.

Katrina and Ted walked down from the catwalk, grabbed their backpacks, and joined the rest of the group.

As a team, they walked through the portal.

The shimmer of the portal faded as the employee on the other side turned it off.

In front of the group, a beautiful white beach and a shimmering ocean. Shells and cones from ancient crustaceans scattered the coast while little pterosaurs flew overhead, just like modern day seagulls.

Behind them, the expected dense jungle cast shadows on the new arrivals.

"This place is beautiful!" Katrina exclaimed.

Behind her, Jim was flapping his shirt, "Between this tropical heat and Australia's desert heat, we really need to go on a cooler mission." he complained. Ted shook his head in agreement.

It was a little past high noon, Nigel looked at the sun.

"Alright, let's head into the forest." he said nervously. He paused at the vegetation edge.

"Do you want us to find a trail?" Rachel asked behind him.

"Could ya please?" he turned around sheepishly. The humans split up, Carter Racheal and Jim in one group, while Nigel, Katrina, and Ted went the other way.

* * *

Above Nigel's group, small pterosaurs flew overhead. Their wings were a light tan and their veins and arm bones were darker. It's underbelly was a snow white and it's back was a light black. It's tail was incredibly long for its size and at the end, a fan of protofeathers starting white and getting blacker as it neared the end. Off of it's back, stripes of silvery black spewed onto it's head, ended by the orange rings on it's curved beak.

"Nigel, are those Pterodactylus?" Ted asked.

"No, I think those are Rhamphorhynchus." Nigel answered.

"They have very long tails." Katrina complemented. Nigel was about to agree but their ear-pieces sparked to life with a message from Jim.

_"Guys, we found a trail that's big enough for us to walk single-file.". _

* * *

Back in Prehistoric Park, all of the employees are hurrying to capture hatched Borealosaurus babies.

From a not official count, they guessed around 200 babies hatched and from an official count, they counted 20 dead on the beach and another 10 from the predators from the Djadochta Formation.

Currently, they had reports of hatchlings all the way over at the Sinotyrannus exhibit, that was half the island away!

Right now, Bob was driving around the Modern Mash area. He parked his jeep on the side of the dirt path and jumped out. He walked along the path to see the African Elephant and cheetah exhibits. There was around 8 hatchlings mingling with the elephants and another 2 being eaten by the cheetahs.

The matriarch of the elephant herd ran her trunk around the tail of a baby Borealosaurus. The one juvenile elephant was playing with two of the hatchings, going around in circles chasing each other's tails.

Bob didn't know what to do, let the elephants adopt the hatchlings and risk them being squashed or wander into the cheetah exhibit, or take them and try and find a place to put them. After a little contemplation and observation, he decided in the former and drove off.

* * *

Back in Jurassic Germany, Nigel had caught up with Jim. As they looked down the trail, Nigel realized that single-file would still be a struggle.

The trail reminded Nigel of a deer trail in Europe, except it was half the width. Nigel took the first steps, followed by Rachel, Katrina, Jim, Ted, and Carter.

The humans struggled to stay on the trail, Jim almost fell off but he was able to regain his balance.

The team trudged along for a while, hearing sounds and seeing leaves shake, but they never saw any animal life, just like a modern jungle. What also was like a modern jungle was the bugs.

The team always had a cloud of mosquitoes following them. The continual sound of someone slapping themselves or each other echoed in the dark as they walked, Nigel noticed that the trees seemed to end a little ways off the trail, and he thought he heard the sound of water.

"Hey guys," he turned around to address his crew, "Why don't we head over there.". Nobody had a problem so they veered of the trail and trudged on.

It took them about the time that it would have taken them to travel at least twice as far due to the thickness of the ferns and fallen trees. But eventually they got there, and was it worth it!

The area was beautiful. Pools of water were fed by a multitude of little waterfalls. Moss grew on the rocks all over and white sand lined the edges of the water. Little pterosaurs flew in and out of a cave.

"I wonder what they are doing." Jim said before walking into the cave.

Ted, Katrina, and Racheal sat down to rest their legs on the sand while Carter hiked up the little hill to find the source of the water and Nigel watched the entrance of the cave and waited for Jim to come back. He didn't have to wait long though.

Not too long after Jim went in he was chased out by a small flock of the same small pterosaurs.

They cawed and squeaked at him but never touched him, just a warning.

"Jim are you okay?" Nigel asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I saw what they were doing. It seems that they used that cave as a nesting ground but now they are tearing all their nests down. And their nests look just like sparrow nests with all the dried mud on the walls."

"Well, do you know why they are tearing them down, sparrows don't normally do that." Nigel asked.

"I saw that farther down the cave, the entire area was flooded and maybe that brought predators or something." Jim suggested.

"Or maybe they know something we don't." Nigel thought ominously.

He had noticed that ever since the incident in the Miocene, he had been much more cautious.

"Guys," a voice shouted from on top of the hill, "Look out, it looks like the water level is rising!". Carter's head poked out from the edge. Almost as if on cue, the peaceful trickle of the waterfall turned into a loud rushing noise.

The increase in noise spooked all the pterosaurs and as a large flock, flew out of the caves and away.

"Nigel what is happening?" a cry caused Nigel to look over to see Katrina and Ted rushing over to meet them, the little pool they were once by was now flooding into lower areas.

"The island is sinking!".

* * *

On Isla Pena, Sarah was checking up on the fighting Quetzalcoatlus. It was the same scene as the last two weeks. The three males nipping and ramming into each other while the females looked on. Portia eyed the aggressive males while also making sure her two hatchlings were in a safe place. Behind her, Will watched with amusement.

"They are probably fighting for mates, we shouldn't disturb them unless one of them gets seriously hurt." she turned to one of the Quetzalcuatlas keepers, "If one of them seems like it can't defend itself, call me." she ordered.

She put a hand to her forehead, she had had a headache since lunch, and supper was in an hour.

How did Suzanne do this everyday?

* * *

As Sarah rode back to Sorna, Bob was helping get ready for supper. The cafeteria smelt of Spaghetti and garlic bread, the aroma coming from the kitchen where a couple of cooks were finishing up their supper. But Bob wasn't here to cook or set up the tables. Instead he was here to kick out some unwanted visitors. The smells of the food had attracted some of the surviving Borealosaurus hatchlings.

Currently, Bob had two in his arms and another being guided by his feet.

"Come on you buggers, I caught these three trying to get into our potato storage." Bob said.

In his arms, the two hatchlings were trying to squirm free of their captor to no avail.

Bob set them outside of the cafeteria and after making sure they didn't try and get back in, walked back inside.

* * *

In prehistoric times, Nigel and the team are trying to find some high ground. But there wasn't any. This island is flatter than a pancake.

Around the team, Pterosaurs and bugs fly and buzz in a large flock in one direction. Nigel noticed this and yelled at his team.

"Follow the animals, they might know where to go!". Around them, small pools were starting to spew out of the ground in the lowest areas. Worms were popping up too, trying to get out of their flooded holes.

Nigel sidestepped to avoid squishing a worm and getting his boot gross.

The team turned around and ran, following the giant flock. Nigel ran in front, followed by Carter, Rachel, Jim, Katrina, and Ted brought up the back.

Pterosaurs and insects flew overhead, swerving to avoid colliding with the humans.

However, the team had to be careful too. Running alongside them were small dinosaurs. Their bodies started light tan on their underbellies and slowly transitioned into iron red, the closer to it's back the color got. They had dark red stripes running along its tail and it's throat was a bright blue. They were small, only tall enough to touch the lower part of the humans knees if they jumped.

"Guys, these are Compsognathus, everyone grab as many as you can." Nigel shouted. He stooped down and grabbed two who immediately started nipping at his fingers. He stopped, stopping the rest of the team who also had one or two Compsognathus in their hands.

Behind them, Nigel noticed something behind them, the glistening water. The island really was sinking!

* * *

As Suzanne watched the setting sun on the beach of Isla Muerta, the Thescelosaurus jumped up and down, trying to get some high growing fruits from a tree.

The sun cast a glow of reds and oranges and browns. If she had been working, she wouldn't have been able to see this.

It is rare Suzanne had a free hour to just do nothing nowadays. But guilt wormed its way into her self-conscious.

While she was here relaxing, Sarah was probably going through a lot, with all of the responsibility suddenly set on her shoulders.

She tried to make herself feel better by telling herself that it was good training for her and she would only have to wear the burden for a few more weeks. The best Suzanne could do was check up on the inhabitants of the unused land around their huts.

The Edmontosaurus eggs were healthy with only one being squished. The Thescelosaurus were more mischievous then ever, their comfort around humans was worrying, if not for the dinosaurs then the humans.

Stump and Thump were also playing with the Thescelosaurus flock who had stopped hoping for food. Janeen was watching from her hut. She rocked in a lawn chair while reading a book.

Every now and then she would look up from her book to make sure the duo weren't causing trouble. Suzanne slowly got up and walked over to join Janeen.

At least she was never alone.

* * *

Nigel's lungs felt like a hundred matches were burning inside them but he couldn't stop.

Already, the ground under his feet was starting to turn spongy as the water levels rose.

Behind him, Jim and Katrina were helping Ted to continue on while Rachel and Carter brought up the back.

Not too far behind them, the ground had completely been devoured by the ocean, only the trees and boulders popped out.

The Compsognathus previously caught were yipping in both Ted's and Carters packs. The rest of their group along with the flock had long since past the slower team. But they could still be heard over the lapping of the waves and that was what Nigel was following.

Nigel could tell that they were on a hill, although it was very gradual. He also noticed that the noise of the wings seemed to grow meaning they were getting close.

As the team broke the foliage line, they saw where all the wildlife had gone. Hundreds of animals were squishing together in order to find room on probably the tallest part of the island. None of the animals were bigger than the humans so all it took to find a spot to stand was a little shuffling.

Around them, the animals were starting to become restless. Nigel looked into the jungle and just barely saw the waves, maybe the island will fully sink!

* * *

Jim side-stepped in order to not step on a group of Compsognathus. The little dinosaurs scurried away, spooking some Rhamphorhynchus into the one tree that was left.

Many pterosaurs were perched on the tree, mostly those small pterosaurs that scared him out of the cave but other pterosaurs like the Rhamphorhynchus found their spot in the many branches. Small dinosaurs that looked like actual birds, probably Archaeopteryx, preened their light brown underbelly feathers while their dark brown and blue wings protected their head from the nippy neighbors.

By now, the water level was visible and was causing the animals at the edge to start to become aggressive.

Jim watched as one Compsognathus attacked another.

The one attacked kicked his attacker into the center of the group, his goal. However it wasn't worth it, on his landing he was attacked by three others, killing him. He wasn't the only one, other fights were scattered around the edges, only a few ending in such horrific ways though.

* * *

As the group and animals watched as the water levels rise and the dry land lessened, the animals become more restless. The pterosaurs and Archaeopteryx flapped their wings, getting ready to glide away if necessary, the Compsognathus however were very vulnerable.

Nigel looked out over the water, logs and trees floated on top.

As Nigel watched the moving debris, he noticed that there was something that looked like a Compsognathus riding a tree. Maybe at least some of them would survive, kind of like how small mammals would make their way to Madagascar in a few million years.

But just before the Compsognathus was about to reach the former vegetation line, marked by the tops of the taller trees still in the ground, a small crocodilian jumped out of the water, swallowed the little dinosaur whole, and relaxed on the debris.

Nigel jumped a little, as he looked closer, he realized that the crocodilian wasn't the only one. In fact, there were quite a few, all slowly making their way to the island or basking on debris. Hopefully they wouldn't harm his team.

* * *

Katrina couldn't wait to get out of here. She understood why Nigel wanted to stay, to make sure at least a few animals survived, but still.

Her and Ted were hiding behind a boulder. A few Compsognathus were also seeking refuge by the boulder but they didn't seem too worried about them.

Ted was still wheezing from the run here, Katrina herself was still trying to catch her breath. Her feet were only a few yards away from the water line. She was bored so started throwing rocks out into the water. As she did so, she noticed that it seemed that some of the debris seemed to be drawn to the splash and ripples caused by the rock.

Just before she was about to get up, a crocodilian jumped out of the water.

It was as long as her leg. It was mostly grey with darker stripes running along it's scaly back.

It hissed at her and actually bolted towards her foot. She scrambled back to the safety of the land but it kept coming.

She kept crawling until she was backed against the boulder and Ted. The crocodilian kept coming and it seemed that she was going to have to fight but out of nowhere a boot came and kicked the reptile in the face. It hissed and crawled back into the water.

She looked up to see Carter and Rachel standing by.

"Thank you," she huffed, "Now let's get out of here.".

* * *

Nigel watched as all around him as those crocodilians, most likely Alligatorellus jumped out of the brackish water onto unsuspecting dragonflies, Compsognathus, and pterosaurs.

There were a lot of them, maybe he should leave. The pterosaurs perched on the last tree started becoming restless and flew off into the sky. However, the Archaeopteryx, since they couldn't properly fly, just crawled higher onto the tree.

The Compsognathus in his backpack started yipping and jumping around, almost like they were scared.

"Nigel we need to get out of here, it's too dangerous." a voice said behind him. Nigel turned around to see Katrina, Ted, Carter, and Rachel walking up to him, avoiding the nervous dinosaurs. Jim walked up to his left.

"Yeah, I think your right, here, try and get the portal out." Nigel agreed.

Jim opened his backpack just enough that his could fish the sticks out without letting the Compsognathus out. He sunk one into the ground but before could stick the other one in, the ground started shaking, just a little.

The crocodilians hissed before swimming back into the water. Nigel also noticed that the water seemed to retreat. These signs pointed to one culprit. A TSUNAMI!

* * *

In Prehistoric Park, the threat of a tsunami is much lower. However, that doesn't mean the many employees have it easy.

Especially Will. He currently was nervous about his one animal, Will the Argentavis.

Currently, he was trying to tempt the large vulture with a rabbit.

It was his breakfast time but he didn't seem interested. In fact, he hadn't been interested in the past couple of days meals.

Will was getting worried that he wasn't feeling well. He had consulted Sarah for her input.

Will paced by the monorail back and forth. The ding that meant that the monorail had arrived shot him out of his loop. The doors shot out, allowing Sarah and another veterinarian to walk out.

"How is he?" she asked quickly. She started power walking towards the Argentavis Aviary, Will struggled to keep up, "He hasn't eaten in the past 2 days. I'm thinking he might be sick." Will said.

Sarah continued on walking until she reached the aviary.

The pair stopped and looked at Will. The bird was where he usually was, perched on a tree watching the battling Quetzalcuatlas males. Behind them, the other veterinarian came running up with a folder of papers.

"Here you go," she said before handing the folder to Sarah.

But she refused, "I already know what's wrong with him." she said.

* * *

The rumbling grew louder and louder until Jim had to cover him ears. But he left one ear exposed so he could finish setting up the portal.

The bright blue glare zoomed into existence, and just in time too. The peak of the wall of water was just visible above the tree-line. The animals around him were running around and going berserk.

Katrina helped Ted through, followed by Rachel and Carter.

He looked behind him and saw Nigel looking at all the animals stuck on the island.

"Nigel come on!" Jim yelled, grabbed his arm, and ran through.

But he soon realized that he wasn't out of the woods yet. Part of the tsunami found its way through the portal as well. Jim and Nigel were swept off their feet.

Soon, the water had caught up with the others and the team was thrashing in the water. Above on the catwalk, one of the employees was trying his hardest to shut the portal off.

He eventually, after trying everything else, used his key and turned the emergency switch, completely shutting down the portal system.

However, the water level was already high enough to get his shoes wet. The water eventually reached the end of the holding area and spread out thin enough to be absorbed.

Nigel got on his hands and knees and coughed up water.

He then collapsed, but still conscious.

Around him, he could hear employees, Holding Area workers and nurses running around.

"Get those creatures in holding pens, quick, before they run off." on voice said.

_"What creatures, maybe the Compsognathus got out of their backpacks, they better not be talking about us."_ he thought to himself.

Eventually, he found the strength to open his eyes. He sat up and looked around.

The ground was very wet, people were running around, it seemed that everyone was fine, Ted was still laying down but he was moving.

In the holding pen area, he saw that the flood must have swept other creatures in too. A couple of those alligators were being baited into a holding pen while a pair of employees were chasing a Archaeopteryx around.

"How are you?" a nurse said to his right.

"Fine," he said before getting on his feet.

* * *

After the team was checked up on and all the animals were captured and moved to the new Solnhofen Formation, Nigel decided he would do his first check up in months.

The growl of the Sinotyrannus siblings echoed in the dense jungle. A couple parrots squawked warnings at the predators.

The siblings had almost doubled in size since the time Nigel rescued them last year. They were still smaller than Matilda and Terrence however.

Nigel continued on, following the path which lead to the first exhibit.

Nigel walked onto the boardwalk that overhung over the Alligatorellus exhibit.

The two males were currently sunbathing on their beach. Dragonflies were zigzagging through the reeds, looking for any other bugs. The dragonflies were also washed into the present day and were now free-flying throughout the jungle.

A majority seemed to congregate around the Sinotyrannus exhibit, especially when they are fed.

Nigel walked on when he came to the second exhibit, which was like a smaller version of the Jiufotang aviary. Running around the bushes were the troop of Compsognathus while the lone Archaeopteryx watched him from a perch.

Nigel left to allow them some peace.

* * *

As Suzanne watched and greeted all the park members returning from their day of work, she prepared for many stories.

Nigel climbed the stairs that lead to his bungalow. He reached his bed and fell onto it, relishing the soft blankets.

Bob walked into his bungalow, where Janeen was playing with Thump and Stump.

She was currently chaperoning a tug o' war battle between the two young ceratopsids. The creaking of the door alerted them and they left their game for their parent.

They honked at him to be picked up. He bent down to pick them up, realizing just how heavy they both were, Thump especially.

"Oof da." he huffed. the squealing of the two youngsters attracted their friends, the Thescelosaurus gang who were chirping to be let in.

This made it difficult for Janeen to leave. Bob quickly ran to his bed where the Thescelosaurus wouldn't hear the noise and hopefully leave, allowing him to get a good night's sleep.

However, Sarah couldn't sleep, she was still worried about all of her patients. Thankfully, she solved the problem with Will the Argentavis.

She soon realized that he was waiting to see if he would be able to scavenge a meal. She ordered that the construction crew taint the glass between the Quetzalcuatlas Quarry and Argentavis Armada, then hopefully, Will would take the food offered to him by his caretakers.

At least she has one less thing to worry about.

_"Only a couple more weeks." _she told herself over and over again, trying to calm her anxiety. She eventually fell asleep, completely blanketing Prehistoric Park in quiet.

**Next time on Prehistoric Park!**

Nigel goes 150 millions back in time to rescue some of the biggest creatures that ever walked on Earth!

_ A thunderous foot lands just in front of Nigel._

But must face the dangerous creatures that hunted them!

_A large crested theropod stares into the camera_

And the Carboniferous House has a catastrophic loss!

_ A Pulmonoscorpius drags a Magenuera into a dead log._

**All next time on Prehistoric Park!**

Creatures Rescued:

24 Compsognathus (10 males 14 females)

2 Alligatorellus (2 males)

1 Archaeopteryx (female)

10 Mesurupetala (unknown gender)

* * *

Hey guys, Cowpie21 here, sorry this story is a bit late, however, due to school. Chapters will probably be not to often. But that doesn't mean I'll stop the story, don't worry, I have plenty of chapters left inside me!

If you have any ideas, Questions, or comments, feel free to share them with me, in the comment!

Anyways, have a better day than a Monday!


	14. Chapter 14- The Land of Big Dinosaurs

**There is something missing from our world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?**

**What if extinction didn't have to be forever? **

**We are going on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marven's temporary substitute, Jim Lessue lunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**On his second returning mission, Nigel decides to head to Jurassic Wyoming to rescue some of the biggest animals ever.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife refuge!**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

* * *

The Land Of Big Dinosaurs

It had been almost a week since Nigel's last mission and yet Prehistoric Park has seen a few changes.

On Isla Pena, the construction crew has been able to taint the glass between the Quetzalcoatlus and Argentavis aviaries, to the sadness of the park's Argentavis, Will. However, even if he wasn't happy about it, it was what's best for him. Since not eating for 2 days, Will lost quite a few pounds. He had also ignored Will. But now they were just as close as ever and he had quickly gained the lost weight since he was given more food than usual.

The absence of the vulture had also made Portia, the mother Quetzalcoatlus, more comfortable and content, especially since the fighting males had succeeded from their brawls and were now enjoying their new mates, leaving Isla Pena in peace.

* * *

However, Isla Sorna hasn't been as peaceful.

Just before Nigel left for Jurassic Germany, the Borealosaurus Sauropodlets hatched, invading the island in their hundreds.

In order to moderate their numbers, Bob had decided against capturing them. Saying that it worked would be an understatement.

From the recorded 235 eggs laid, only around 80 podlings have been seen lately. It is safe to say that all of the ones not seen were eaten by the many carnivores or have found themselves a safe and secure area to hide.

The deinosuchus and crocodiles had the biggest impact on the sauropodlet population, with new bodies in their paddocks each morning.

The Tarbosaurus, T-Rex family, and Sinotyrannus tied for second, while the podlets didn't make up a whole meal, they were a nice snack between meals.

But surprisingly, a number of the baby sauropods had been hit by the park's jeeps.

With a number of 13 fatalities and 2 more injured, the cars racked up a kill count higher than previously anticipated. But Bob wasn't worried about recording the Borealosaurus population of Isla Sorna, instead, he was in charge of making sure that the babies didn't interfere with the jobs of the employees.

It was only late morning and he had already been called to the cafeteria twice to kick out a mischievous pair of sauropods that seem to enjoy robbing from the extensive pantry. But now, he had made sure they were far enough away from the cafeteria so that he could check up on another group of Borealosaurus babies.

* * *

The savannah grass swished as a light wind weaved between the stalks.

Bob parked his jeep on the side of the path. He got out and looked out into the field.

Not too far away was the park's herd of African Elephants.

They were currently wallowing in their pool. But it wasn't just elephants that were part of the herd. If you looked closely, you could just barely make out the shapes of 3 baby Borealosaurus mingling with the herd.

There used to be 8 but 2 wandered off and the other 3 were eaten by the neighboring cheetah pair.

The three that stayed, however, seemed to have it easy, they would eat the hay and grass around them and always have the protection of the elephants if a bird tried to make a quick meal out of them. They also had fun playing with Britia, the elephant calf.

Bob grabbed a sheet of paper out from his jeep. It had dates starting from the hatching day. It was graphed in two, one labeled, _seen, _and another _dead_.

Currently, the seen section had 21 checks and the dead had 3, but Bob added two more to the _dead _section once seeing the fresh corpses of two baby Borealosaurus by the Cheetahs.

"I've been keeping track of the population of the hatchlings, I also keep track of the deceased. If we don't see a hatchling for a week we just mark them dead. Each hatchling has distinct markings, making it easier to identify them." Bob explained as he also added three more checks to the _seen_ Section.

* * *

As Bob checked all the usual places to find hatchlings, Nigel is planning on celebrating the Park's major population increase.

He currently wasn't observing any Borealosaurus sauropodlets, instead, he was sitting criss-cross on the ground, leaning against a log.

He was currently in the Javelina Formation in the Alamosaurus Paddock. A couple of the park's baby Alamosaurus ran through the hollow log, popping their heads out now and then to look at the new creature in their domain.

The Alamosaurus were one of the park's most playful species, always messing with new items in their environment or playing with the employees that cared for them. Their lime-green coloring helped them to hide from their employees, which allowed for a fun game of hide and seek. But Nigel wasn't here for a game.

"To celebrate the hatching of the Borealosaurus babies, I plan to go to the Jurassic Period to rescue some of the most famous of sauropods. I had Bob build a huge exhibit to accommodate them. In the four islands that Prehistoric Park is on, this is the biggest enclosed space. I really want to get a Brachiosaurus and maybe a diplodocus. But really, I won't be picky, There are also sister paddocks for any lethal dinosaurs. I am also excited because, Lance, our head engineer, and creator of the portal has finished his new version of the portal, portal bombs.". Nigel opened a flap in his backpack and pulled out a blue bomb.

"It's pretty simple, you pull the pin, throw it on the ground, and a portal appears. To pick it back up, just reach down and press a button that turns it off. Unfortunately, they are a one time use thing, so we have to be careful not to use them too fast." Nigel explained before he walked towards his team.

* * *

Jim grabbed his jacket that lay on the sandy floor of the holding area. He grabbed it and shook the clinging sand grains.

To his left, the Elasmotherium, Sidora, snorted in his temporary corral. He was currently being medicated for a type of bug he had. He kept his eyes on the smudges that would have been the expedition team had his eyesight been better.

Ted didn't like being watched and would always look over his back to make sure Sidora didn't try to charge them.

The sound of a car engine off in the distance brought his attention back to packing.

Over the hill came Nigel. He already had his backpack ready and a full tank of gas in his jeep.

He parked the jeep off to the side. "We won't be needing that, it'd just get stuck where we are going," Nigel told another employee who then drove it away.

"Is everybody ready?" Nigel asked.

"Almost," said Jim. With one last pull, the zipper made its way to the end of the chain. Jim's backpack was filled to the brim with stuff.

"Alright, Jim come with me, Lance wants to speak with us.", the duo walked up the stairs to where Lance was working on sketches for some of his other projects.

"You wanted to speak with us?" Nigel asked. Lance looked up from his papers, "Just to make sure you knew how to work the bombs. You do don't you?".

"Yes, those demonstrations really helped," Nigel reassured.

"Well then, by all means, test my invention!" Lance said excitedly.

* * *

"Is everybody sure they are ready?" Nigel asked for the final time. He heard five 'Yeses'.

He walked through, closely followed by his team. They found themselves surrounded by lush grasslands with pine forest to their right. There were multiple streams and rivers feeding into a collection of lakes.

Small dinosaurs and pterosaurs leaped or flew over these bodies of water while turtles and fish swan along.

"Welcome to the Morrison Formation, most likely Wyoming. Around this time, it was a floodplain for the majority of the year but every now and then it has a dry season. I think we are at the beginning of a dry season." Nigel assumed.

Around him, the tips of the tall grass were browning and from where the mud line was, the water level was shrinking.

However, the receding water wasn't all bad. For some of the dinosaurs, it would make it easier to travel, dinosaurs like the ones Nigel was watching.

They had made their way to the forest, in search of younger sauropods.

The soft, marshy ground made it easy to track dinosaurs, especially when there was a whole flock of them.

In front of Nigel, a group of small dinosaurs pecked away at the seeds of some prehistoric bushes. They were the size of a dog and had huge dark eyes. They had an evergreen body with a tan striping along their body. This would probably make it easy to hide from any forest predators.

"Those are Dryosaurus, they are one of the most common non-sauropod dinosaurs here," Nigel whispered. However, even in his softest voice, he wouldn't escape the sharp hearing of the skittish dinosaurs.

One Dryosaurus, probably a sentry, sprouted out of a bush and saw Nigel and his team. The dinosaur screeched at the top of its lungs, warning the rest of the group before he ran off.

But Nigel wasn't going to give up so easily. Without any warning, he shot out at the herd and jumped onto a slow juvenile.

He easily brought it down but the little dinosaur had spirit. It used its sharp beak and strong legs to try and injure his attacker.

Jim rushed over to help by putting a sack over the Dryosaurus' head. This would calm the dinosaur down, like modern birds. Even though it took a moment, the little dinosaur gave up the struggle and succumbed.

This gave Katrina, the time to set up the portal. Not using the portal bomb since this wasn't the right kind of circumstance.

Nigel and Jim lead the Dryosaurus over to the portal then Jim grabbed the bag back.

The sudden return of light left the Dryosaurus delirious enough to run through the portal instantly.

"Well done team, now to find some sauropods," Nigel said cheerfully.

The team headed deeper into the forest in the hopes to find some sauropodlets, but they would soon realize that finding them would be harder than previously thought.

* * *

Back in Prehistoric Park, Sarah was frantically driving to the Carboniferous house, driving so fast she nearly hit a baby Borealosaurus.

Just a few minutes ago she had been called by the Carboniferous keepers that the park's Mageneura flock had suddenly died.

Maybe it was a disease, what if other creatures of the building have it too?

She parked the jeep in the parking lot then rushed through the doors. The sound of the fans pumping air into the building was loud but she didn't pay them any attention, she was in Emergency Mode.

The swoosh of the last pair of doors allowed the air to press her face. She had to take a few seconds to adjust but soon she was running to the Invertebrate section. The Arthropleura scurried out of the way, making her have to jump to keep her speed.

She rounded the corner to find three employees sitting on a bench looking out over the massacre scene.

A dozen Mageneura corpses floated in the large pond.

A Pulmonoscorpius crawled out of the bushes, she had a large blob of young, white scorpion babies.

She grabbed the nearest body and pulled it back into the bushes.

"I didn't know that the Pulmonoscorpius were breeding," Sarah said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, they have but none of the batches have been successful, this is her second try, the males seem to prefer the babies over anything we can give them, hopefully, the bounty of new food will satiate their hunger long enough some of the babies will survive." One of the employees said.

"Hm," Sarah said, remembering that fact. As she crouched over a dead Mageneura, the familiar humming of a live Magenerua grew above her.

When she looked up, she realized that two Magenuera were watching her from the tallest leaves.

"I thought you said that all the Magenurea died?" she looked back at the team.

"Everyone but those two, they are the youngest, do you think that has anything to do with why they survived?" the same employee asked.

Sarah rushed to the pond where the majority of the bodies were floating. She looked inside the murky water.

"One of you, can you go to my jeep and in the trunk is a test tube and a cork, grab one of each please," she said, not taking her eyes off the water.

A few minutes later, one of the employees came back and handed her the equipment.

"Do you think there is something with the water? We give it the same treatment as the rest of the building, should we change it?" she asked.

"No, there is nothing wrong," Sarah replied while she filled the test tube with the water.

She held it up to the sun, which shone through the greenhouse-style glass roof. Besides the typical debris like sand and silt, she saw little creatures gliding through the water. She then kneeled down and poured the water back into the pond.

She watched the water for a moment, making the three employees kind of uncomfortable.

"So… do you know what's wrong?" an employee said. "Yeah, there's nothing wrong, they died of old age," Sarah replied, gesturing to the bodies.

"What, all at the same time, at least that explains why the younger two are still buzzing around." One of the employees said.

"Yeah, maybe Mageneura lay eggs and then die, those two are probably too young to reproduce, and there are probably quite a few dragonfly larvae in there, so I would recommend putting a Dumfregia or two in here ." Sarah proposed.

"Alright," the lead employee stepped forward, "Do you recommend a young Dumfregia or an adult, they have laid a batch of eggs, but only a few hatched." She informed.

"Um, 2 fry should be enough to thin out the numbers," Sarah said.

She then walked out as the trio walked into the Amphibian section of catch a few fish. Hopefully, the Dumfregia won't eat all the larvae.

* * *

Back in the Jurassic, Nigel is becoming a little frustrated. The Morrison Formation should be filled to the brim with sauropods, and yet, he hasn't seen any. Granted, he is in the forest, but he should still see some sauropodlets at least.

He hasn't seen any signs of animal life since the dryosaurus flock.

But maybe his luck was about to turn around.

The forest didn't hold any treasures but maybe the floodplains would.

The tree line ended just ahead. Out in the floodplains, huge numbers of dinosaurs grazed and drank on the temporary abundance of resources.

A majority of the dinosaurs were ornithischians but a pair were in fact sauropods, but not the kind he was looking for.

A large flock of Dryosaurus scurried around the feet of two large-in-comparison long-necks. They stood at about 20 feet in height and were feasting on the leaves of a lone tree.

The tree's pine needles were browning near the ends and at the bottom was a pile of fallen needles. The Dryosaurus scrounged around in search of seeds or pine cones. But they had to be careful to not be caught under the feet of the two lumbering giants near them.

The sauropods were mostly light brown but the brown would darken as it reached the tips of their tails, feet, and neck, their neck had black stripes intermixing with the changing brown. Their heads were square for a sauropod and they had a bulky crest running down their noses.

"Those sauropods over there, eating the Brachyphyllum, are called Camarasaurus, the most common of the sauropods in the Morrison Formation, I expect to see quite a few of them on the mission." as Nigel walked, the smaller one, possibly the female, grabbed a branch full of needles and chewed them.

"Nigel, why are they chewing, sauropods didn't chew, they swallowed stones like the Borealosaurus?" Jim asked, confused.

"That is what makes Camarasaurus different, their teeth are more developed than most sauropods, this allows them to chew their food but they still need stones," Nigel informed.

Above the team, the setting sun was almost hidden by the land now.

"We will set up camp in the forest, no big predators live there," Nigel ordered.

The team set their tents up far enough away from the plains so that they could still be seen but no big predators could reach them.

As the night rolled in, the Dryosaurus joined the team in the forest while the Camarasaurus pair stayed closer to the plains, not being able to enter the forest. The sounds of prehistoric frogs and crickets slowly increased until they were a full-blown Jurassic orchestra. But this noise only helped to put the team to sleep.

* * *

In Prehistoric Park, it was high noon and the employees and animals alike were seeking out a nice place to wait out the hottest part of the day.

Sarah enjoyed the little downtime she had each day by the mammoths.

Not only because this was the coldest place in the park due to the hidden coolers scattered around, but because she had been hoping to see a step forward in the relationship of two specific mammoths.

Ever since Manny had been rescued and placed with Martha and Beth, he had taken a liking towards Martha. Since she was older and more mature than her younger companion, Beth, Martha had kept her away from the bull, just in case he got feisty.

But lately, she had been spending more time with Manny. Sarah was hoping to see some sort of mating, and then in a couple of years, Prehistoric Park could have their first baby mammoths.

The park also had a larger herd with another male. However, after wounding a young female, the employees had agreed to separate them.

Now, the other male was living alone not too far away. However, some signs have shown that at least one female was pregnant.

* * *

As the moon cast shadows in the forest, most of the team slept peacefully. However, Nigel stood in a stand up in a redwood.

He sat on a chair looking out over the camp and the forest. Out in the field, the Camarasaurus pair had settled down next to a stream out of view while the Dryosaurus had moved into the thick undergrowth deeper into the forest.

6 tents were erected in a line. Nigel was the only one who seemed to be up. Nigel was currently surveying their surroundings. Making sure they weren't about to be ambushed.

Up here, it was easy to see through the undergrowth. Nothing had stirred besides insects and rodents taking advantage of the lack of predators.

As the sounds of little creatures continued their orchestra, Nigel noticed something stirring in the bushes just outside the camp.

He grabbed his night vision goggles and looked at the rustling.

Through the green haze, Nigel saw a small rodent being chased by a dinosaur.

It had fluffy feathers that looked like fur. Its head was eggnog white while it's snout and body was a dark cinnamon color. It's underarm and tail feathers were almost as dark as the night.

The fleeing rodent had a mottled white and light grey fur coat. It was only a few feet ahead of the dinosaur. However, even though the little carnivore wasn't even as fast as the likes of Velociraptor, it was closing that gap fast.

It leaned forward, but at the last moment outstretched its arms and grabbed the unfortunate rodent and snapped its neck.

As all this was happening, Nigel was trying to get down from the tree as slowly as he could.

As his feet stepped on dried pine needles, the little dinosaur threw his prey just in case it wasn't dead. However, the corpse hit Carter's tent and woke him up.

"What the?". The sound spooked the dinosaur and caused it to jump back and hiss.

The noise spooked Carter and this caused him to thrash around. The little dinosaur jumped at the moving tent and scratched a hole in it, revealing Carter searching for a light.

It seemed that the dinosaur was getting ready to pounce but was stopped by Nigel.

He pulled the pin from the portal bomb and threw it at the attacker. The bomb clicked and a flash of blue light engulfed the dinosaur. It let out a screech of surprise and then it was gone, in Prehistoric Park for Bob to deal with him.

"What was that?" Carter exclaimed.

The commotion woke up Rachel, Katrina, and Jim who were now walking over to check out the noise. Nigel had to think for a little bit but he settled on a certain dinosaur, "I think it was an Ornitholestes. I think!" he settled.

"You think?" Rachel questioned.

"The image of Ornitholestes has changed so much over the past few years I can't make a definitive identification until we do blood tests," he explained. Rachel nodded her head and walked off to help Carter fix his tent.

Nigel decided that there had been enough excitement for the night and went to bed. But he didn't get much sleep before the sun pierced through the tall redwoods and woke everyone up. Nigel was the last one up and had a quick granola bar before packing up.

* * *

He unzipped his partially standing tent to reveal that Jim had already packed his tent and was helping Ted with his. Rachel and Carter were sitting on a fallen log eating peanut packets. Katrina was nowhere to be seen.

Not to far away from camp, the flock of Dryosaurus was making their way back out into the field where the Camarasaurus pair were feasting on a bush near the edge of the forest.

"Is everybody ready?" Katrina asked as she rounded a mossy boulder.

"Almost, Nigel and Ted just have to get their tents down," Jim answered, more fixed on making sure he got all the pins instead of the question.

Ted was wandering around, making sure that there wasn't any sign of human activity. With no visible signs, the team walked back out into the field.

The Dryosaurus had already made their way to the Camarasaurus who were still chewing away at the bush.

Behind the group of dinosaurs, a large hill erected out of the land.

"Let's head to the mountain, we can get a better scope of our surroundings, maybe there are some nests we can take some eggs from, I'm sure Bob would appreciate that more than full-grown Brachiosaurus and Diplodocus." Nigel giggled.

The team walked passed the two species and soon found themselves climbing the steep face of the mountain.

Thankfully, it wasn't too tall and soon they were at the summit. Around them, huge shrubby fields expanded as far as the eye could see and dominating those fields were mainly sauropods, while Dryosaurus, Stegosaurus, early ankylosaurs, and ornithopods weaved between the herds.

"Wow, now that is beautiful!" exclaimed Rachel, "It reminds me of Africa!" Carter added. Nigel agreed with both statements.

A low bellow, almost like a cow, resonated throughout the herds of sauropods.

Nigel thought he saw Brachiosaurus, Camarasaurus, and even an Apatosaurus followed by a large herd of Ornithopods.

The huge amounts of Dryosaurus were sticking close to the bigger herbivores, especially the bigger sauropods and Stegosaurus.

They seemed to congregate to a small spring where a nest of Dryosaurus eggs was being watched by the parents. Around them, other members of the flock had started building their own nests.

"Well Nigel, we can at least get some sauropods," Jim said behind Nigel.

"Yeah, we just have to find a dip…", _"ROAR!"_. The screech of a Dryosaurus sounded off behind them.

The team turned around to see a trio of carnivorous dinosaurs attacking the Camarasaurus pair and Dryosaurus flock.

They stood at about 16 feet tall, just barely tall enough to reach the bottom of the Camarasuarus's necks. They had a nasal horn protruding from the tip of their snout and had an eye crest. The eye area was red and was surrounded by a thin line of dalmatian-patterned black and white. The top jaw up until the eye was a bright crimson red. Their underbelly was creamy white and faded into a mottled color. The neck and back was a dark grey, speckled with pure white.

"Ceratosaurus, the smaller of the big three Jurassic Carnivores." Nigel identified.

Two of the Ceratosaurus were attacking the Camarasaurus, who were reeling back to keep their necks away from the predator, while the other was chasing the Dryosaurus. However, it was chasing the Dryosaurus towards the team.

"Run, into the herds!" Nigel yelled.

Carter and Katrina were already ahead of him.

Nigel and Ted ran to the left while Jim and Rachel headed for a Stegosaurus.

By the time Nigel and Ted reached a log to hide behind, the Dryosaurus flock had just reached the top of the hill and were pouring into the land down below. The Ceratosaurus was not too far behind.

The sight of him caused chaos within the many herbivores. The many sauropods came together to a group. The lone Apatosaurus found himself a herd of Brachiosaurus to hide behind. The ornithopods and ankylosaur slowly made their way to hiding spots or into the lakes where the carnivores wouldn't be able to reach them. The nesting Dryosaurus stayed where they were, probably hoping that the predator wouldn't come their way.

Nigel looked out across the field and saw Katrina and Carter running alongside what looked like a Gargoyleosaurus and he thought that he could see Jim and Rachel behind a Stegosaurus, its thagomizer raised in the air, ready to attack.

The dryosaurus flock headed to the safety of a herd of Brachiosaurus. They reached the feet of the large sauropods before the Ceratosaurus could pick off the slowest member. The horned predator looked up at the long necks of the Brachiosaurus. The lead Brachiosaurus, the largest and brightest of the group, bellowed then kicked out with one of its feet, thankfully missing the Ceratosaurus.

However, it was enough to spook the carnivore away and it headed for another target.

The sound of two snarls sounded to Nigel's right.

He looked and saw that the other two Ceratosaurus had given up on the Camarasaurus and were now returning to help their packmate.

The sight of the other carnivores caused the herbivores to become even more distressed. Especially the nesting dryosaurus who had, for the most part, abandoned their eggs, save for a determined female.

The three Ceratosaurus scanned their potential victims. Nigel watched as they trained their eyes on the Gargoyleosaurus that Carter and Katrina were running along. They had waddled behind the Apatosaurus and were trying to make it to a copse of trees that would be too dense for the Ceratosaurus to follow.

The clubless ankylosaur had scutes on the front part of it's back to its head and had protruding scutes along its side. Its mostly dusty brown back didn't blend in well with the moderately lush ferns and bulrushes while it's dark leopard print underbelly seemed to disappear. The two humans hiding behind it were also sticking out like a sore thumb.

The horned dinosaurs saw this and split up, one on each side and one directly behind. With their long strides, they quickly caught up to the Gargoyleosaurus. While the Ankylosaur saw this, it didn't stop to fight, without a club, it didn't have any offensive qualities. It's only hope was to reach the forest before the Ceratosaurus. However, it wasn't meant to be.

The smallest and quickest of the Ceratosaurus intercepted the ankylosaur and knocked it on its side. Carter and Katrina jumped out of the way as the second and third Ceratosaurus came in to attack.

Ted gasped as one of the Ceratosaurus suddenly turned around and ran for the two humans. It seemed that Katrina and Carter were done for, even at their fastest, they couldn't outrun a fully grown Ceratosaurus. Behind them, the other two Ceratosaurus had successfully killed the Gargoyleosaurus.

Katrina tripped over a log, taking Carter down with her. The pair turned around to face the incoming Ceratosaurus. Katrina and Carter closed their eyes as the Ceratosaurus was right on top of them.

Their attacker opened its mouth but before it could take a chunk out of Katrina, a hissing roar sounded from inside the forest.

The Ceratosaurus stopped their attack and stared into the darkness. The sound must have meant something really bad was coming because it was enough to spook the determined Dryosaurus from her nest for the protection of the group. However, her group had ran away at the sound of the hiss.

It had also caused the many other herbivores to run away. The Brachiosaurus and Camarasaurus made their way to a protective lake where the Apatosaurus was squatting. Other Gargoyleosaurus, Stegosaurus, and ornithopods alike all stampeded for the forest, taking in the Camarasaurus duo from before. One of them had a bite mark on its chest but other than that, they seemed relatively fine.

Even Rachel and Jim's Stegosaurus had joined in the escape, leaving the two humans without protection.

Their only choice was to run over to Nigel and Ted where they too hid behind the log.

The three Ceratosaurus and two humans were still staring out into the forest farther away from the group. The bushes and trees parted to let a large dinosaur emerge. It stood on its two legs, looking from Katrina and Carter, to the Ceratosaurus, and then at the Gargoyleosaurus carcass.

It let out another hissy roar before heading towards the carcass.

The Ceratosaurus that was about to eat Katrina and Carter returned to its companions to help to try and protect their kill.

The assailant had a green back with black stripes, like a leopard frog. Above its eyes, a red crest protruded and ran down the snout for a bit. Its underbelly was a tan brown.

Katrina pulled Carter further away, slowly, so to not get the attention of the fighting carnivores.

Nigel looked back at the fighting dinosaurs.

The assailant bit down on the back of one of the Ceratosaurus and pulled back, like a saw. From his left, the smallest Ceratosaurus bit at the green dinosaur's foot. The attacker lifted it's left foot and kicked at the little Ceratosaur, scratching its face.

"Nigel, that's an Allosaurus right?" Ted asked, behind him. "Yeah, see how it bites and then tears, Allosaurus didn't have that strong of a bite force so its teeth were much more cerated. They attack like a saw." Nigel replied.

The Allosaurus had dropped the Ceratosaurus that it was biting, and was now facing off against the two other members.

One went for the Allosaur's right arm while the other went for the neck. The Allosaurus aimed its head for the smaller one which left his neck exposed for the other one to bite down on it.

The Ceratosaurus bite force must have been high because the Allosaurus roared as blood dribbled down from the bite mark. It seemed that the Allosaurus had switched from offensive to defensive. It twirled around and smacked the smallest Ceratosaurus with its tail, making it stumble and trip over a rock, then ripped away from the last Ceratosaurus.

The smallest Ceratosaurus recovered from its fall and helped the fallen Ceratosaurus up and walked over to help its packmate chase away the Allosaurus.

The defeated Allosaur stared at its opponents, deciding if the carcass was worth it, but seeing the two little humans cowering behind a log, he decided it wasn't.

The crested carnivore turned around and glared at the two humans.

"Oh no, they're toast!" Ted exclaimed.

Nigel stood up, his legs sore from crouching for so long and ran at the battle.

Jim and Rachel followed while Ted stayed up on the hill to get a better view.

The three humans ran as fast as they could.

By now, the Allosaurus was slowly making its way towards the fallen log that hid Katrina and Carter while the three Ceratosaurus were enjoying their spoils.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Nigel yelled to try and get the attention of the Allosaurus.

However, it caught the attention of the three Ceratosaurus.

They turned around to face another threat but when they ran at the trio, Jim took care of them by sending them through with a portal bomb.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Nigel tried again. This time it worked and the Allosaurus turned away from the two cowering humans and faced the team.

It roared its hissy roar and charged, taking two steps forward before it was sent through.

"Nigel, that was our last one," Jim said behind him, checking his backpack to make sure.

"Well let's hope we won't need anymore." Nigel prayed.

* * *

Carter helped Katrina up from the ground and they walked over to their group.

Katrina had a little blood trickling from her thigh, where it seemed that she was cut by a rock.

"Are you two alright," Rachel asked.

"Ugh, way too much excitement for one day!" Katrina exasperated as she sat down.

They both were filthy and were breathing heavily.

"Nigel," Katrina looked up.

"Hm?".

"Can I go back, I REALLY want to take a shower." Katrina pleaded.

"Alright, take Carter with you." Nigel allowed. So he set up the portal and the duo walked through, much to the surprise of the employees running around the area, controlling the two new carnivore species.

* * *

As Katrina and Carter drove the monorail back to Muerta to change, Sarah was busy at The Bug House. The surviving Magenerua buzzed around the trio of humans circling a small pond. Inside, hundreds of tiny Mageneura larvae swam around, hiding in dense patches of flora or hunting the small insects that were introduced to the pond.

Next to Sarah was a light blue bucket. A small drip line was floating on the top, slowly allowing pond water to drip into the bucket.

Inside, a duo of small Dumfregia fry swam around. In order to lessen the numbers of surviving Mageneura, Sarah ordered for a number of the new Dumfregia fry to be introduced to the pond. Around her, two employees were watching the edge of the pond.

Currently, one of the surviving two Mageneura was circling the pond, diving down to take sips of water and the Arthropleura was resting on a fallen log.

Once the water was overflowing with water from the pond, Sarah decided to introduce the fry.

She slowly tipped the bucket forcing the fry out and into the pond. The confused fish swam around, even eating a few larvae right away.

Sarah turned to her backpack and grabbed a small jar. She opened the top off and stuck it into the water, capturing a small number of larvae.

"I'm taking a few larvae back to the clinic as an insurance policy, and also for some research," Sarah said as she gently returned the jar to her pack.

"Alright, if you think that the fry are eating too many larvae too fast, just return one back to the Amphibian Section," Sarah ordered. The two employees nodded in understanding.

* * *

Back in Jurassic Wyoming, the remaining members of the team climbed the hill to take a look at the remaining herbivores.

For the most part, many of the animals had run off, however, a few stayed.

The nesting flock of Dryosaurus had returned to their surviving eggs, the Apatosaurus had found a herd of Camptosaurus, and a small herd of Brachiosaurus was eating from a tree along with the two Camarasaurus. Nigel was about to walk down the hill when rumbling started from the forest where the team spent the night before. The trees parted and another Ornitholestes barked before three large forms walked out of the forest.

They were sauropods, about 20 feet long. Their tails whipped left to right while their necks swerved from left to right, surveying the new surroundings.

Blotches of white ran from the middle of their heads all along the center of their bodies to the base of their tails. The rest of their body was a bland mix of forest floor brown and green. Spikes protruded all along their backs.

"Diplodocus, both of my mission animals are here!" Nigel exclaimed.

"They seem pretty small for Diplodocus though," Jim commented.

"They are probably juveniles, this is possibly the first time they've been out of the forest," Nigel said.

"THOSE are JUVENILES!" exclaimed Ted.

The trio of Diplodocus headed for the tree that the Brachiosaurus and Camarasaurus were feeding off of. The sight of the Diplodocus forced the current sauropods to move away, letting the whippy Diplodocus feast on their own.

They each grabbed a branch and stripped the leaves off of them. The Brachiosaurus and Camarasaurus headed to the Apatosaurus and Camptosaurus.

"Well come on, let's finish this mission up." Nigel encouraged before heading down the hill straight for the Diplodocus.

"Nigel is careful, they could easily kill you!" Rachel warned. Nigel took her warning to heart and slowly walked up to face the three Diplodocus head-on.

The first one to see him left the now almost barren tree and faced the possible threat. It let out a low moan, possibly a warning.

Nigel slowly dug through his pack then placed the two poles down and waited.

By now the other two Diplodocus had joined their friend and were now transfixed on the foreign objects. The first one to investigate was the biggest one.

Its small head was the only part that Nigel needed before he turned the portal on. The remote in hand, Nigel pressed the button and the portal flared to life. The Diplodocus were even more curious now and one by one, nervously made their way through the portal until all that was left was their footprints.

"Alright Nigel, let's head home, I need a shower too." Rachel said behind him. Nigel turned around to find that his team had rescued the other animals while he was busy.

"Let's," he replied. The four of them walked through the portal home.

* * *

After some much-needed showers, Nigel returned from Isla Muerta to visit his new rescues.

The dirt road that led to the huge exhibit turned around to stop at the entrance. Nigel parked his jeep in the lot and climbed the stairs up to the catwalk that surrounded the entirety of the safari zone and sister pens. In the first sister enclosure, the Allosaurus was feasting on a cow carcass while the three Ceratosaurus were wading in a shallow part of their pool with fresh stitches on their cuts.

Not too far away, the Camarasaurus pair were walking around the lake while the Brachiosaurus, Apatosaurus, and Camptosaurus were having fun swimming around.

The three Diplodocus or Ornitholestes could not be seen from Nigel's position but he had other surprises. Two small Rhamphorancids were perched on the railing not too far away

Their bodies were covered in fluff like penguins. The majority of their bodies were midnight black however their head crest, which spanned the entirety of their head, was a silvery grey with light brown streaks in the middle. The tips were also silvery grey which seeped into patterns on the wings. The tail was nowhere near as long as the Rhamphoranchus from Germany but were still long. Little sharp teeth protruded from both jaws, like needles.

"Not gonna lie, I have no idea what they could be," Nigel confessed.

"Harpactognathus!" shouted a worker who was in the area, she smiled at Nigel as he shied away, embarrassed.

* * *

As Nigel scouted out for the Diplodocus, Sarah was busy in the laboratory.

In a little petri dish, two little larvae squirmed away from the bright light.

"I've been doing some tests on the larvae I took from the pond. What I've learned, thanks to the sacrifice of a couple of larvae, the water must be between 55 to 70 degrees Fahrenheit or 13 to 21 degrees Celsius. Also, they can't have too much direct sunlight, and they are very cannibalistic." Sarah read off her notes.

She took the little petri dish from the light and placed the two larvae back in a small tank that held their brothers and sisters.

* * *

Bob looked out at the T-Rex enclosure. Besides the usual Sauropodlet carcass, the body of a familiar T-Rex lay motionless in the center of the field. Her brown and white skin was covered in the crimson red color of blood which smeared the ground under her for yards in all directions.

In the forest, Matilda was looking at the body of Jane, blood on her too. Flies were already attracted to the lifeless body.

"Merry Christmas Prehistoric Park," Bob said under his breath.

* * *

**Nex**t** time on Prehistoric Park:**

Nigel decides to refrain from a mission to take care of the creatures he currently had

_Nigel walked past the corpse of Jane _

While Sarah, Suzanne, and Bob team up to figure out what happened to Jane

_Sarah, Suzanne, and Bob circled around a table _

And can a surprise snowstorm spell disaster for the park

_A human tumbles down an icy hill._

**All next time on Prehistoric Park!**

Animals Rescued:

3 Diplodocus (2 males 1 female)

6 Brachiosaurus (3 males 3 females

2 Camarasaurus (1 male 1 female)

1 Allosaurus (female)

3 Ceratosaurus (1 male 2 females)

1 Ornitholestes (male)

2 Harpactognathus (1 male 1 female)

1 Apatosaurus (male)

5 Camptosaurus (2 males 3 females)

35 Dryosaurus (6 males 11 females 18 unknown)

* * *

Hey guys, Cowpie here, sorry this took a little longer to get out but this chapter accidentally got really long.

If you have any questions, comments, or ideas feel free to share them in the comments.

Have an on-par day!


	15. Chapter 15- Too Much to Chew

**There is something missing from our world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?**

**What if extinction didn't have to be forever? **

**We are going on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marven's temporary substitute, Jim Lessue lunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**As Nigel stays back to help out everyone, a hailstorm looms in the horizon risking the fate of Prehistoric Park!**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife refuge!**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

* * *

Too Much to Chew

The rumble of a tractor sounded off to the right of Ceratopsid Creek. Theo let out a large warning rumble while his herd circled around him with the many young in the center. As the sound of the engine grew louder and louder, the Ceratopsids became more aware.

Thankfully, there was no threat, just a large vehicle towing a platform behind it. On the wooden platform, lay the lifeless corpse of Jane the T-Rex. The smell of their predator sparked fear in the Triceratops and Torosaurus, however, soon the corpse was gone and they were able to return to their peaceful nature.

* * *

A large crowd had formed as the news quickly spread between the islands of Prehistoric Park. Nigel tried to squeeze through the masses but soon had to resort to a little shoving. However, he got to his destination, the perimeter fence of T-Rex Hill.

To his left, Terrence was looking out through the divider fence that kept him away from his sister Matilda. He was whimpering and roaring. The sounds broke Nigel's heart as he searched to find Matilda. After a little searching, he found her deep in her little copse of trees. The blood that painted her face was gone but the flies still lingered. The clouds of the little things were swarming the bloodstains in the grass and the humans near it.

"Nigel, over here!" Nigel heard a voice shout to his right. He looked to see Bob, Sarah, Jim, and even Suzanne standing together, looking out at the scene.

Nigel rushed over to meet them. "Hey Sarah, how is everything?" Nigel asked.

"Matilda seems to be fine, she got over her shock overnight, but Terrence is a wreck. He hasn't eaten any of his cow." she replied.

* * *

Even though he didn't see her, Suzanne shot Nigel a questioning look.

Why did he ask Sarah and not her? It's not like she was oblivious of the obvious! Sure she had been away for a couple of weeks but that didn't mean she lost all he veterinarian credibility! Suzanne caught herself before she spiraled into a self-pitiful mess. There was some reasoning behind asked Sarah instead of her, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

She quietly huffed in exasperation.

* * *

"So, do you think this is behavioral or something else?" Bob asked.

"What I think is, this could be totally wrong, but maybe T-Rexes are like modern-day hyenas where the females are in charge," Sarah replied.

Jim listened in but didn't know what that had to do with anything, "Okay, that could explain why females are larger than males but what does that have to do with anything, I doubt females would attack their mothers this young.".

"What if, since they are probably growing faster than they would in the wild, Matilda felt like she could do it, and Jane wasn't expecting such a fight. And Matilda is probably still in a puberty stage of some sort so she was hormonally off which made her extra dangerous." Sarah tried to explain.

"So what, do you think she attacked her mother for territory or food or leadership?" Nigel asked.

"That I cannot say," Sarah said.

* * *

Suzanne felt bad for her apprentice. Even though she had learned and grown so much once promoted to head Veterinarian, this situation was one she was not prepared for, and her colleagues' eagerness to find out things didn't help this stressful situation.

But there was nothing for her to do, Sarah had to work this out on her own.

"Well, whatever happened we need to figure out what happened and how to prevent it, or else," Nigel looked at Matilda, "Prehistoric Park might not be able to house T-Rex.".

"Well then," Bob clapped his hands together, "Sarah, Suzanne, come with me, we are not getting rid of the twins.".

"That's the spirit!" Jim said exclaimed.

As the determined trio walked off, Jim turned to Nigel.

"So, I'm guessing there won't be a mission," Jim whispered.

"No, you can tell the team to just take the day off or find someplace to make themselves useful," Nigel replied, confirming Jim's suspicions.

* * *

As people came and left T-Rex Hill, Rodger was frantically trying to radio anyone to warn them of what smeared his screen. Hard balls of ice rained down onto the wild ocean below.

A seagull tried to avoid being pummeled but was unsuccessful and was hit in the wing, sending it down to the ocean.

The radar showed that the big red cloud was only a couple of hours away. Rodger ran to a window, already a few clouds were making their way towards Isla Sorna.

On Isla Muerta, Rodger and any other employee or ground-based animal would be safe as the multitude of trees would take much of the hit from hail but on Isla Sorna, where the trees were few and far between, everyone and everything could be at risk.

Rodger ran back to his radio that sat on his desk.

_"Hello, Hello, this is Rodger Gordon, is anyone there, please pick up ASAP!" _he screamed into the radio.

His leg was shaking and his blood was pumping until someone picked up.

_"Hello, Rodger, what's wrong?" _a voice said.

_"Yes, yes, oh thank god someone picked up! You need to warn everybody that there is a huge storm heading for Prehistoric Park, you need to warn everyone to seek shelter immediately, I'd say you have around four hours." _Rodger paused to allow the person on the other end some time to comprehend what he just said.

But as nobody said anything in reply, he assumed that they had left.

Rodger walked over to the timer that sat on a nightstand and set it to 4:00.

As the seconds ticked down, Rodger realized something. The safety of the entire Prehistoric Park team was in the mystery person's hands.

* * *

Max ran as fast as he could. The news was so urgent he dropped his radio back by Phorusrhacos dunes.

As he passed the Smilodon pack, two employees passed at the same time.

"Hey… have you... seen a jeep anywhere…" Max panted. He was by no means a runner.

"Yeah, there's one by the Modern Mash building, what's the rush?" one of the employees, an older guy, asked.

"There's a snowstorm coming and we need to get everyone into a shelter, I need you to find everyone around here and head to the Modern Mash Building, and bring in the chickens, jays, and Armondo please," Max screamed as he faded off in the distance.

* * *

Bob walked into the light as Suzanne and Sarah helped circle the table.

Splayed on the metal platform, multiple papers of predator behavior were resting, holding the information that could save Terrence and Matilda's status as a Prehistoric Park Resident.

From Hyenas to lions to bears, over a dozen carnivorous species and their unique behaviors were at the trio's fingertips.

"Alright, what we are looking for are any examples of what happened here. Once we single those out, we should try and look at how normal zoos handle this." Suzanne explained, happy that she was back in charge of something.

"Everybody, grab a seat, this is going to take a while," Bob said as he sat down on a stool. Sarah and Suzanne followed suite.

* * *

The beach sun just barely showed through the light haze of clouds as Nigel and Katrina walked on the beach-walk on their way to the Djadochta Formation.

"So, what is the situation?" Nigel asked Katrina, who was holding a clipboard that had multiple problems that Prehistoric Park faced.

Nigel and Katrina were walking to try and solve one.

"The protoceratops are digging holes, kind of like tunnel systems, one of the Djadochta keepers noticed that a male Protoceratops was wandering a little too close to Velociraptor Valley." Katrina read off the clipboard.

All over the island, Nigel's team and the group that oversees the holding pens were busy helping the keepers and mechanics by solving some of the simpler problems that they just couldn't get around to doing.

As the duo passed the sleepy Oviraptor family, they looked out into the ocean. The further the sky got from shore, the darker the clouds got.

"Do you think we will get a storm?" Katrina asked.

"Yeah, we could use some rain, it has been a little dry," Nigel replied.

If only they knew just how extreme the storm was.

* * *

However, at the Modern Mash building, two employees _did_ know how dangerous it would be.

Chi and Neema were busy getting the chickens indoors.

Currently, they had gotten one in each and Chi was getting the other one.

Neema was busy shoeing the White-Naped jays and Armando the Armadillo into the indoor section of their enclosure. Nigel's leopard tortoise watched from the safety of his tank as she slammed the door that separated the two parts of the enclosure down as the last White-Naped Jay flew through.

Just as she climbed out of the exhibit, Chi came in with the last Ayam Cemani chicken and placed it on the floor with its two companions.

"Come on, we need to get to the cafeteria!" Neema ushered her companion.

As he passed through them, Neema shut and locked the last pair of doors to ensure none of the animals got out.

As the pair ran to their jeep, Chi turned his radio on, _"Rodger, how long do we have?"_ he asked.

The crackle started, followed by Rodger's voice, _"3 hours and 15 minutes, how is it going?"_.

_"Okay, the Modern Mash Building is secure and Max is telling people to find shelter," _Chi replied.

_"Good, hurry!" _Rodger pleaded.

* * *

As the pair passed over the Philippine Crocodile exhibit, Neema realized just how dark the sky had gotten, and how much colder it had gotten.

Max had also realized this and was driving faster than he ever had, stopping only to tell people along the way about the impending doom.

He had told the Modern Mash and Santa Cruz area which he hoped was evacuated and had mentioned it to someone near the dodo and Stygimoloch exhibits.

As he neared his destination, a cold wind hit him like hundreds of little ice needles.

He passed the summit of the incline that hid the Hell Creek Formation.

The sound of his jeep alerted the Ceratopsids and people alike.

"Max, why are you in such a hurry?" a familiar voice said ahead of him. It was from Jim!

"Jim, you need to get everybody out of here, there is a huge winter storm coming now, we have about 3 hours!" he exclaimed. Jim's once friendly and calm demeanor was now full of fear and astonishment.

"EVERYONE!" he shouted.

Max watched as the huge crowd of T-Rex viewers came around the two jeeps. Murmuring sounded throughout the crowd.

Max was happy, almost half the staff on Isla Sorna was here.

"We need to evacuate to the cafeteria, there is a storm coming," Max shouted.

"What kind of storm? Should I lock down the greenhouse!" Gretchen shouted from the back of the crowd.

"It's a hailstorm so probably," he replied.

The crowd soon scattered, a couple of employees went to close up the Hell Creek Formation Building and Gretchen went to lock up the greenhouse.

_Hopefully, everyone reaches safety_ max thought.

He looked down at his watch, 2:50 left. They needed to hurry.

* * *

Jim drove with the huge group of people making their way to the cafeteria to flee from the unnatural tropical hailstorm.

The exodus of employees was passing the cave bear exhibit, where the brown form was snacking on some berries. As the multitude of jeeps passed, he kept at least one eye on them, just in case.

Sidora the Elasmotherium was the same but snorted at every single person who looked at him.

The drive was slow, due to the sea of jeeps as far as the eye could see. The numbers were increasing since someone had sent out a message warning people. Hopefully, everyone got the message and would be making their way to a safe zone.

* * *

"Aaugh!" Katrina exclaimed.

Nigel guided the Protoceratops herd back into Desert Dunes where Empress the Pinacosaurus and gallimimus herd were feasting on some grass and branch mixture that Katrina and Nigel placed down to persuade the herbivores to stay in their exhibit.

Nigel wrangled up the loose Protoceratops while Katrina placed rocks in the entrances to the tunnels they created. Unfortunately, while Katrina had her back turned one of the females got curious about the many voices coming out of her radio, which then lead to it becoming broken before Katrina could hear what the commotion was.

As the tail tip of the last Protoceratops was out of reach, Nigel shut the gate. The sound caught the attention of the male Tarbosaurus who roared at the threat, determined to protect his very pregnant mate.

After declaring the threat diminished, he nuzzled up to her and they intertwined their tails, facing their new nest.

"Alright, that should be the Protoceratops burrows solved," Nigel said, chipper that they had completed something.

"Let's see what's next.". Katrina bent down to grab the clipboard and look at the checklist.

"Alright, let's see here, they might need help with digging the trench along the fence at Troodon Treasury, you wanna help?". She asked.

"Yeah, why not. Let's go see how Ted's doing.". But had they known what Ted was doing at this very moment, they wouldn't have decided on that.

Ted was currently driving frantically towards the cafeteria with the two Troodon in pet carriers behind him.

After getting the news about the hailstorm, he got frantic and decided to grab the two Troodon who were already in carriers for the employees' safety. He didn't know what he would do with them when he arrived but he knew they would have been at risk out there.

He looked in his mirror, seeing that the dark grey, almost black, clouds were gaining ground on the island. He wondered how long they had.

* * *

2:15 was what read on Rodger's watch.

"Come on hurry!" he shouted at Janeen as she struggled with Stump in her hands while Thump and one of the Thescelosaurus followed behind her.

As the first of the icy balls hit the ground, Rodger shut the door, allowing the five of them some safety. Outside, one of the Edmontosaurus yelped as a piece of hail hit them, hopefully, they would be alright and none of the eggs would be crushed.

Soon it sounded like hundreds of balls were hitting the roof at the same time. Thankfully, the noise seemed to put the two little ceratopsids at rest and they, along with the Thescelosaurus were soon sleeping on the couch with Janeen rubbing their backs. Hopefully, everyone was safe.

Rodger looked at his watch, 2:10.

* * *

Will slammed on the gas, 15 other people followed behind him. They were the employees on Isla Pena, a little late to the party.

They had reached Isla Sorna just a few minutes ago and were quickly passing the Tasmanian Tiger pack and frog pond.

A cold wind hit the troop trying to reach the cafeteria before the hailstorm.

Will was in front going as fast as he could. Thankfully, he had quick reflexes or else he would have crashed into Nigel and Katrina's jeep.

"Hey, what's the big hurry for!" Nigel yelled.

"Wait, you guys work on Isla Pena, what are you doing on Sorna?" Katrina asked.

"What do you mean, we are going to the cafeteria!" Will exclaimed incredibly confused by their calm nature.

"What for, supper's not for another hour?" Nigel asked, also incredibly confused.

"Not to eat, to escape the hailstorm, didn't you get the memo. There's a huge hailstorm and everyone is being evacuated to the cafeteria!" Will exclaimed, weaving around the duo to continue his frantic trip. "I suggest you follow us," he told them.

* * *

"_Last call for anyone not in th…"_ Sarah turned off her radio.

All three humans were aware of the hailstorm but weren't worried.

The infirmary was strong, they would be safe here, and besides, they had a mystery to solve.

What happened in T-Rex Hill last night. They had connected behaviors between modern-day animals and their extinct animals twice but neither were about T-Rex. The closest thing they found was in hyenas, the power was tilted in the matriarchal side like T-Rex presumably.

"Are we sure it wasn't a fight over power!" Suzanne said again, trying to be safe.

"Suzanne, you've asked that question three times now, yes!" Bob exclaimed, "Sarah have you found anything?" he asked.

Sarah came out of the file room with nothing. She shook her head.

"Hm, maybe check the plant section that Gretchen has started." Suzanne offered.

Sarah went back in.

"What are you thinking?" Bob asked her.

"Maybe it isn't natural behavior, maybe Matilda has a disease, and if she has it, maybe Terrence, or the Sinotyrannus, or the Tarbosaurus can get it." She replied.

Bob looked troubled by this prospect.

"No, nothing, but I did find a pamphlet on Ostriches," Sarah said as she walked back out.

"Oh of course, maybe it wasn't a carnivore thing, but a family thing!" Suzanne exclaimed before opening up the pamphlet.

"Anything?" Bob said.

"No, nothing in the behavioral section, but I'll keep reading," Suzanne replied.

Bob walked over to the window. The infirmary was south of the island and already, dark clouds loomed into view. He assumed that the northernmost exhibit, the Thylacosmilus, would be feeling the hail soon.

* * *

Nigel and Katrina followed suit along with the Isla Pena employees on their mission to the cafeteria.

_"Hello, hello, this is Will with the Isla Pena Team, can anyone copy?" _Will said into his walkie-talkie.

_"Hello, Will, where are you, have you seen Nigel or Katrina?" _a voice replied.

_"We do have Nigel and Katrina and we just passed the Bravoceratops Paddock,"_ he replied.

_"Oh no, guys, the Thylacosmilus is getting hit with hail, you said you're by the Bravoceratops, you won't make it, you need to go to the Jiufotang aviary!"_ the voice said.

_"Alright, see you later then!"_ Will replied before turning the radio off. "You heard him, to the Jiufotang Aviary!" Will shouted behind him.

He turned to the left, followed by the crowd.

Nigel looked back, the clouds were above them, just barely keeping the hail in.

* * *

Max squeezed through the crowd that was accumulating in the cafeteria.

Besides the Isla Pena Team and co. Bob, Suzanne, Sarah, and Gretchen, everyone was here.

A thud spooked Max.

He looked out the window to see something he never thought he'd see on a tropical island, snow. And not just snow, mixed in with the cold, slushy, flakes of water, hard balls of ice tore up the ground and trees as they hit solid surfaces.

The cafeteria roof was no exception. It sounded like hundreds of drummers were hitting the roof.

Max would only imagine what it would be like outside.

The noise was so amazing, even the two troublesome Troodon had quieted down in their carriers.

Max shuddered.

* * *

Katrina stuck a piece of wood that she found up in the air to avoid getting hit by the chunks of ice falling from the sky.

"Nigel are we almost there?" she shouted.

But the question was not needed, as they rounded the corner, the large domed form of the aviary showed itself.

The front of the line of jeeps was already making their way into the aviary.

Thankfully, the aviary had reinforced glass, making it unlikely that it would shatter.

Nigel brought up the rear while Katrina jumped out and shut the door.

The 18 humans were slowly getting out of their jeeps.

The thuds of the ice hitting the glass and metal roof echoed in the aviary.

Nigel looked around, the Microraptor and Mimic the Confuciusornis were hunkered down in their nests while the Incisivosaurus and psittacosaurus groups were somewhere in the thick ferns.

"Is everybody okay?" he asked.

"Will has a gash on his neck!" a voice said to his right. He looked to see a guard holding a bloody rag up to Will's neck.

He looked around to find that everybody had some sort of bruise or scratch but it seemed Will got the worst of it.

"And now we wait." Katrina exhaled.

* * *

Rodger and Janeen watched as the hail diminished to a little drizzle of rain. Rodger let out a sigh of relief, "I think it's over." he said.

Thump, Stump, and the Thescelosaurus drowsily lifted their heads at the absence of sound.

"How do you think everybody else it?" Janeen asked, nervously opening the door.

Leaves and branches were strewn across the ground which was torn up.

Just visible through the trees, the herd of Edmontosaurus stirred, hopefully, none were seriously injured and all the eggs were intact. Chirping symbolized that the rest of the Thescelosaurus flock had found refugee under or near the lumbering beasts.

Isla Muerta was fine, but how was Isla Sorna?

* * *

Gretchen sat on her rocking chair as ice ball after ice ball slammed the glass roof.

The flowers and plants shook from the cold wind that swept through the window filters. Her radio didn't work in the greenhouse, meaning she was cut off from any help.

She hoped everyone else had gotten to the cafeteria just fine.

Gretchen looked up at the black clouds that covered the sky as one huge piece of hail came slamming onto the building, cracking the glass.

She flinched. The roof was going to crack!

She rushed over to a table and climbed under it just as the sound of glass shattering echoed around her.

Glass, along with balls of ice came crumbling down to the ground.

She heard hissing and dared to look up at the wall. A pipe must have been hit by some hail because gas was streaming out of the black rubber.

The black meant methane. She had to get out of here or risk dying.

She grabbed for a tray for a shield but a piece of hail slammed onto her hand, cutting a deep gash into her ring finger.

She pulled her red hand back, and, calming her nerves, crawled out from under the table, grabbed the tray and rushed out into the storm.

Now she was at Nature's hand.

She swished a strand of sweaty auburn hair out of her eye and looked around.

Already, dents were forming on the tray and her fingers were getting cut up but she had to focus. The closest secure place was the Jiufotang Aviary so that is where she must go.

She looked around for her jeep and ran to it under a large kapok tree. The windshield was smashed but thankfully there was no glass in the driver's seat.

She got in and started it up, then drove off in the storm, tray still raised in the air by one hand.

* * *

Nigel sat down on the bench with Katrina as the guard grabbed some alcohol and a cloth wrap from the first aid kit.

Will cringed as the liquid burned his cut but stayed as still as he could.

All the other employees seeking refuge in the aviary walked away, not being able to handle what was happening.

Nigel watched as Mimic flew down from his perch to check on every human, hoping one was Ted.

After checking everyone, including Nigel and Katrina, he flew back to a tree, a little crestfallen.

The ferns shook to allow the Incisivosaurus family to walk into the pathway.

Ever since Nigel had rescued them from a volcano in Cretaceous China, the three chicks had grown exponentially, now almost the size of their parents and the males were getting their bright head feathers while the female's dark brown speckled baby fluff had left to allow her now light brown and green feathers to come in. Their buck teeth were now more apparent than ever.

One of the young males, the more boisterous one, walked up to Nigel and head-butted his leg then reared back for another hit.

But Nigel was too fast and lifted his leg up before the little dinosaur could hit him, sending its head into the bench. The Incisivosaurus cried out and fled back to his family. Katrina and Nigel chuckled as hail slammed the roof above them.

* * *

Gretchun strained her eyes to be able to see through the thick cloud of snow falling with the hail.

With the lack of sunlight, it was very dark and her headlights were on but that only allowed for her to see a couple of feet in front of her.

She let up on the gas, slowing her driving.

Her arm was starting to fall asleep as it held the now unrecognizable tray up in the air. But not even the tray could protect her exposed arm from a sharp piece of ice as it scratched a line of blood down her arm.

She idiotically clutched the injured arm with the other leaving the steering wheel free to swerve to the right, straight into a tree.

Gretchun raised her head and could feel like a bruise would form there.

The jeep hissed as steam spewed out the hood.

She slowly crawled out of the jeep, hail scratching her left and right.

She used the last bit of strength to run full speed along the road. She ran as fast as she could and thankfully, the large glass form of the aviary appeared through the dark haze.

The next thing she knew, she was slipping on a ball of ice and was sent tumbling down the sandstone hill.

Her head hit the ground with a thud and the last thing she saw was a form opening the door to the aviary before everything went dark.

* * *

Nigel called for help as he dashed out into the storm to help Gretchun.

Two employees followed him while Katrina stayed at the door.

Instantly a piece of hail scratched Nigel's back. He fought through the pain to reach the now unconscious paleobotanist, who, thankfully, wasn't far away.

The two other employees grabbed her legs while he grabbed both her arms and they slowly and painfully hauled her inside.

She was not in good shape, her breathing was labored, there was a bruise on her head, and multiple deep scratches all over her body, especially her hands and arms.

The guard rushed over, leaving Will to press the red bandage against his neck.

She checked Gretchun's pulse and went over to her first aid kit.

Nigel didn't stay to watch what happened. He just wanted this storm to be over.

If the humans were so badly injured by the hail, he couldn't imagine how the animals left outside would be faring, especially the young ones like the Hadrosaurs and Phorusrhacos chicks.

* * *

Ted was getting bored and frustrated as the last of the hail slammed into the land.

Max walked out and held his hand out.

He let out a whistle to get the attention of the 60 or so humans squashed into the cafeteria.

"Hey, the hail is gone, it's just snow now, I want someone to watch out a window and another to watch the clock. Once we don't see any new hail come down for 10 minutes, I think it's safe to say that the storm has passed." He said with a smile on his face.

One employee stared at the clock while Carter looked out the window and as one minute turned to 5 minutes to 10 minutes, everyone's hopes grew.

Max slowly walked outside, cautious and alert in case there was some left but it seemed that the darkest of clouds had passed them.

* * *

Katrina was the first one out, followed by Nigel and then the rest of the team. They each got into their jeeps and drove off to the cafeteria but the guard drove Will and Gretchun to the infirmary where Bob, Suzanne, and Sarah were hopefully safe.

* * *

"That's it!" Suzanne screamed.

The half-asleep Bob and Sarah jolted into action and listened to the head vet.

"It says here that ostrich chicks that grow too fast have been known to become too aggressive and attack other animals in their exhibit, but if changed soon enough, the behavior can be altered!" she read.

"Do you think we caught it in time? I mean, we didn't catch it early enough for Jane!" Bob said.

"I don't know but there is only one way to find out, Bob how much do you feed the twins?" she said, giving Bob a quizzical look.

"A cow every day, want me to adjust that?" he answered.

"Yeah, maybe one every other day," she replied, "The same goes for the Sinotyrannus, I think the Tarbosaurus should be fine since they are full grown.".

"Let's just hope it isn't too late," Sarah said under her breath.

* * *

For the rest of the day, the employees focused on getting Prehistoric Park operational again.

Fixing broken fences, re-paving roads, and de-denting roofs. But the biggest projects for the builders and electricians was fixing the greenhouse.

Bob got out of the jeep and looked at the mess caused by the hail.

The balls of ice had completely shattered the glass roof and crushed many of the plants.

The ones that escaped the hail, were most-likely killed by the cold or the unnatural amounts of methane introduced into the air by the broken pipe.

Technicians and electricians were going around the area, studying the area. Builders were working together to figure out how to build the greenhouse up again and even better than before.

"Gretchun won't be happy about this!" a voice said behind Bob.

It was Nigel walking up from his jeep.

"How are you going to make it up to her, I mean, you were the one who wasn't that interested in the greenhouse," Bob asked.

"Maybe, my next mission will be solely for plants." Nigel offered.

"Hm, she would like that. Everyone is going to live, and none of the animals were too badly injured." Bob added.

Nigel nodded his head in approval and left, leaving the construction team to work out the statistics.

* * *

**Next Time on Prehistoric Park**

Nigel goes on a mission to rescue a multitude of extinct plants!

_Nigel looks up at a tall lepidodendron_

And Bob puts Suzanne's plan into action!

_The Sinotyrannus twins sleep together next to the lake_

While Prehistoric Park makes plans for the future!

_A man gets off the boat and looks around_

**All Next Time on Prehistoric Park!**


	16. Chapter 16- Paleo-Garden

**There is something missing from our world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?**

**What if extinction didn't have to be forever? **

**We are going on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marven's temporary substitute, Jim Lessue lunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**As Prehistoric Park rebuilds after the hailstorm, Nigel heads back in prehistory to rescue some extinct plants.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife refuge!**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

* * *

Paleo-Garden

"The Yellow Coneflowers go over there, and the Silversword goes by the Hollywood!" Gretchun shouted from her seat.

After the unnatural disaster that was the hailstorm hit Prehistoric Park just a couple weeks ago, its employees had been busy rebuilding the destroyed greenhouse.

Even though she was devastated by it, the greenhouse's destruction had been for the best. Nigel's guilt had gotten the better of him and he had ordered that the greenhouse be better than ever. Twice as large as it used to be, it had reinforced glass roofs, hidden pipes, and regulatable temperatures and humidities.

Gretchun had spent her time in the infirmary buying new plants with her new budget. She had been looking for specifically endangered species and they were now arriving.

A majority of the employees were helping her and her two assistants by planting, testing, and feeding the new arrivals.

Max came out from the forest carrying a pot with lots of plants with faded pink and dark purple flowers splaying from a pollen-filled center.

"Max, you can put the Phalaenopsis over there with the Swallowtails!" Gretchun pointed.

Not only did Gretchun order plants, but she was also gifted a small kaleidoscope of peacock swallowtails that were captured from a smuggler. They were planning on having a small part of the greenhouse sectioned off for them to allow their native habitat to be reconstructed. The Phalaenopsis is one of the Swallowtails favored flowers and also threatened.

As the sun made its way down, the last of the flowers had been planted and watered, and one of the Modern Mash Building employees was finishing up on the swallowtails area. Gretchun slowly walked around to look at the plants, cane in hand.

While the place had never been lusher with flora, she couldn't keep her eyes from the spots that were empty. She knew that not all the plants were here.

Besides the Saxonipollis and Javelinoxylon that Carter and Katrina were planning on going back to obtain new specimens, Nigel was planning on treating her with two new extinct species.

She walked to the back of the greenhouse where a large tank was having carbon being pumped into it.

On the top left, a small label read _Cooksonia,_ _the first land plant_. In order to replicate its natural habitat, it had two pumps, one on each side. One was pumping in carbon and the other was absorbing any oxygen.

"Cooksonia is the only plant out of the two new species that Nigel was willing to tell me, so I'm excited to see what the second will be!" Gretchun said, not even trying to hide her excitement.

* * *

While Gretchun was bursting with excitement, Bob was prickling with apprehension as the crane lowered the cow carcass.

Matilda circled the barren ground where the carcass would eventually be. She was probably very hungry after not eating yesterday.

After Jane's unfortunate end just a couple weeks ago, Suzanne had made a plan that the tyrannosaur juveniles would be fed only every other day to avoid another bout of aggression.

Next door, Terrence was gorging himself on his food. He shifted to compensate for his moderately fresh wound. On his left thigh, a long red gash shone, as bright as a sunrise. Terrence had one of the worst injuries caused by the hail, however, thanks to his injuries earlier in life, Suzanne knew just how to administer antibiotics.

The hook released and the corpse fell to the ground. But Matilda did not waste a second and soon, a leg was being swallowed whole. She let a low grumble as her hunger was slowly saturated.

Bob just hoped that she wasn't mad, he knew what could happen if Matilda got angry. Bob shuddered. Even though he adored the twins, he couldn't forget that the adoration wasn't mutual and they would eat him in a heartbeat.

* * *

As the employees of Prehistoric Park went about their day, Nigel was nowhere to be seen. In fact, he wasn't even at Prehistoric Park, he was on St. Helena back in the 1800s some time. His head was patterned with sweat as he climbed the cliff face of the volcano.

"I'm here to find the extremely rare St. Helena Olive Tree. It went extinct around 1993. I'm going very far back to ensure that I won't be here for too long searching for a couple.".

As Nigel talked, birds chirped off in the distance and some were even flying overhead.

"St. Helena in modern times has lost the majority of its native species so I would like to collect a species or two once we are done with the olive tree, and maybe a few bugs too, but I better not get ahead of myself," Nigel said reeling himself back in.

He pushed a palm tree aside and jumped over a small crack. He then looked up to the mountain where he must climb. He sighed, this was gonna be a tough mission.

* * *

As Nigel was busy scaling the mountain on St. Helena, Jim and Rachel were busy getting ready for the second half of the mission. Ted watched from above as his two companions got their suits on. The suit resembled scuba gear with an oxygen tank in the back. Where they are going, there won't be enough oxygen for them to breathe without it.

"Alright, you guys have 3 hours to find your plant and get back before you run out of air." one of the employees said.

The duo nodded and got ready to head the farthest back anyone had ever gone, 420 million years back to the Silurian.

"We are going to the Silurian to what is now Britain to grab a few specimens of the first plant to have a stem with vascular tissue, Cooksonia. There wasn't much oxygen in the air due to the lack of plants so we are going to have to wear suits to allow us to survive, they are hooked up to these tanks that have a supply of oxygen." Jim explained.

As he did, one of the employees was busy checking Rachel's suit, making sure there were no openings.

Another was high up on the catwalk and was busy setting up the coordinates for the portal. With a thumbs up from the inspector, the bright blue flash of the portal loomed in front of the duo.

"Are ya ready?" Jim asked.

Rachel nodded.

They walked through.

* * *

The voices of two men sounded through the trees as Nigel squatted behind a tree. The two men were conversing under a small-sized tree talking about their days. One of them had a dog who had a seabird in his mouth, its distressed squeaking quieting the men.

Nigel's gut churned as the two men faced the dog and walked toward it, intent on ending the animal. Nigel couldn't let this happen.

He stood up and slunk behind a large bush. With his right hand, he swung at the leaves and branches. The movement and noise caught the attention of both the humans and dog, who dropped the seabird on the ground.

Nigel raced away, chased by the three entities behind him.

Shouting started and the dog barked, Nigel ran faster.

He scanned the scraggly trees around him. None of their leaves were thick enough to hide him until he saw it.

It wasn't a tree so much as a large, thick bush. It was up to Nigel's chest with curved, oily leaves and had lots of purple flowers sprouting out of it.

Nigel's eyes lit up as he dove into cover. As the pounding of feet got closer the dog came running right past him, followed by its two owners. After their noise couldn't be heard any longer, Nigel tentatively got out of the bush. He turned back at it and plucked a few of the bigger buds.

"This is the St. Helena Olive Tree," Nigel whispered, just in case the men were still nearby.

After stuffing the buds in his pocket, he raced back to the injured bird.

It was still on the ground, crying in pain, a small trickle of blood flowing out of a tooth wound.

It was pretty small, possibly a chick.

It had a mottled grey and white chest with the pattern wrapping around its neck. Its wings and head were dark greys, much like dusk. It had long legs ending in three also long toes. It had almost no tail and a sharp beak.

"I think this is the St. Helena Rail, one of the many extinct birds that were once found on this island," Nigel said, as he wrapped it up in his jacket. Its pitiful squeaks were slowly quieting as Nigel walked away, rail and tree seeds in tow.

* * *

Jim and Rachel walked around one of the many boulders that scattered the landscape, small patches of moss covered the shaded bottoms.

"So, Cooksonia wasn't the first plant?" Rachel asked, extremely confused.

"No, just the first land plant with a stem," Jim reassured, concentrating on his watch, making sure they had plenty of time left. The splash of the waves overpowered any other sounds, and the smell from the many corpses washed up covered his nose.

"We have a little over 2 hours," Jim said.

"Really! We've been here for almost an hour, it seems like less." Rachel exclaimed.

"Yeah, time sure does fly by here for some reason. There isn't much to see." Jim said, looking out at the barren ground and then at the roaring sea.

"Hey Rachel, what is your ai… Rachel?" Jim asked, he looked for his companion but to no prevail. "RACHEL!" he shouted again.

"I'm down here, don't worry." A voice said.

He ran to a little gully where Rachel was on the ground, just inches away from their goal plant. It looked like a lime green branch with crimson buds growing from the splayed limbs.

"Cooksonia!" Jim said, also making his way down, except much safer. The small cluster of plants was situated on a small island of dry land, surrounded by knee-high, brackish water.

"So, what do we do now? Do we just pick the buds?" Rachel said, placing her fingers around the bright red flower. "I think so," Jim said, following her. He picked one off, followed by another, Rachel did the same, 4 buds in a specialized jar.

* * *

As Jim and Rachel celebrated their find, Bob was not so happy, more hesitant.

He was currently at the Jiufotang Formation, watching the Sinotyrannus paddock. Similar to the T-Rex, they were being fed every other day, and it seemed to have worked for them.

Normally, the Asian tyrannosaurs would be fighting and scaring the Compsognathus not too far away. However, today, they were sleeping next to each other, digesting their two pigs.

Their tails were entwined and their heads rested against each other. Bob finally smiled, the diagnosis had worked. Now, they just had to test it on the T-Rex, and that meant introducing the twins again.

* * *

"Alright, let's get out of here, and with a couple of hours to spare, bravo!" Jim said, ecstatic that a mission had finally gone to plan.

But he had celebrated too soon.

Out of the murky water sprang a monster from their nightmares. It was almost 5 feet long and had two pincers reaching for Rachel. It had two paddles coming out from under its dirt brown carapace with 4 little legs ahead of them on each side. Its underbelly seemed to be an egg yellow from its overspill onto its size.

"Pterygotus! Rachel look out!" Jim cried out. But it was too late, one of the scorpion's pincers had ripped a hole into her suit, letting out oxygen, and fast.

"NO!" Jim raced for the Pterygotus and jumped on its back. The arthropod thrashed around until it calmed down enough to head for deeper water. Once Jim thought that it wouldn't come back, he jumped off and raced for Rachel who was trying to minimize the oxygen escape by pinching the suit together.

However, it wasn't working and her time was ticking, three minutes of oxygen was leaving every couple of seconds.

"Alright, can you get up?" Jim asked.

"No, the pincer caught my leg too," she grimaced in pain.

Jim exhaled, "Okay, stay here, I'll go get help!". Jim opened the portal and raced through.

"Help, I need a stretcher stat, Rachel's suit it ripped!" he shouted.

The faces from the catwalk looked down at him. It seemed Carter and Katrina had come back from their mission.

They raced down to a jeep to hopefully get some help while Ted ran down with a tarp folded up, many other employees were racing around trying to find ways to help in the situation.

Ted handed Jim the tarp and he raced back to see Rachel taking her last gulp of air before the hissing signaled the lack of oxygen.

"Okay, get on the tarp, quick," Jim ordered as he laid flat the tarp. Rachel crawled on, and slowly as to not rip it, Jim tugged her through the portal.

Once her head was clear of the Silurian, she exhaled and heavily gulped in the plentiful air.

Sarah, who was walking by, ran toward her, first aid kit in tow.

"Let me see your leg," she ordered.

"Geez, everyone is so bossy!" Rachel joked as she grimaced in pain as the suit was ripped off of her, so the wound could be seen.

A stream of blood was making its way down her leg.

"Alright, we are gonna have to get you to the infirmary," Sarah said, as she swabbed some alcohol along the edges. Carter and Katrina drove back with another doctor following them, and a proper stretcher.

* * *

As the mayhem continued in Prehistoric Park, Nigel was peacefully making his way along St. Helena, checking every plant in search of another St. Helena Plant are maybe some more extinct animals.

"You know, there is no rush, and St. Helena has so much to explore and bring back to the 21st Century," Nigel whispered.

He pushed aside a palm leaf to reveal a nest. It was lined with branches, feathers, plant matter, and a few volcanic stones. Unfortunately, it was strewn apart and rats were feasting on the little eggs that once called this home.

"Bah, bloody vermin, these are the only exceptions to my love of nature, borderline monsters," Nigel growled, before chasing the rodents away.

The invaders ran into the thick foliage and were soon gone.

Motion in Nigel's bag signaled that the rail had woken up from its nap.

"Alright, I guess we should probably head back then," Nigel whispered, his enthusiasm drained from him.

The blue flash of the portal indicated that Nigel was leaving.

As his vision cleared of the blue haze, he was met with chaos.

Rachel was being driven away with Carter sitting by her. Gretchun was carrying a tank with some buds in it. Ted and Katrina were running around, getting everything back in place while Sarah was examining Jim's breathing.

"Well, I guess we are the last ones here," Nigel remarked to the rail. The injured bird just looked up at him and cooed.

Once Sarah was done with Jim, he called for her.

"Sarah, can you bring the bird to the clinic, it was attacked by a dog," he said, not waiting for an answer before handing her his bag. Soon, she was also driving away, leaving Nigel, Ted, and Gretchun, who was packing up the Cooksonia.

"Hold on Gretchun, I have your surprise plant." he ran over to her and handed her the four flowers of the Olive Tree. Her face lit up immediately, "St. Helena Olive Tree, you know, when I was young, I got to see the last one in captivity in the 1990s.".

* * *

As the midday sun slowly set, Gretchun and her two assistants were busy checking over the new plants and butterflies.

Gretchun was busy planting the Olive Trees in suitable places while one of her assistants was fertilizing some of the more needy plants. But, the botanists were unaware of the boat driving by not too far away, heading for the docks.

However, some people were. Nigel, Bob, Suzanne, Jim, Rodger, and Emma, the park's public relations manager, were standing in a line, waiting for the boat.

The blue and orange streaked speedboat rounded the large boulders of the shore to reveal the driver and his passenger. However, the driver did not stay for long and once the passenger was off the boat, and he was paid, he left.

The passenger walked up to the little crew and lifted his hood to allow the shrinking sunlight to reveal him. He had bushy black eyebrows and typical old person white hair. He was short, standing at Nigel's shoulder. He wore a black suit and pants.

"Alexi?" Bob asked, nervousness in his voice.

"Yes," the man, Alexi, replied. He had a russian accent.

"Follow us," Bob said. The group of people went off into the island, heading for Nigel's bungalow.

* * *

"So, Nigel, would you like to explain to me what's happening," Jim asked as everyone sat around Nigel's desk.

"When I went on leave, I spent most of my time at friends places, trying to relax, but one thing led to another and before I knew it I was in Siberia talking to the director of Pleistocene Park, Nikita Zimov. He was an old friend of mine and I donated a couple of dollars to his project, which is to prevent the release of the methane that the permafrost is holding. It's a great cause so, when I got back, I contacted him and asked him if he would like to come and visit my project, and he said he would send a representative, Alexi here." Nigel said, motioning towards the man.

"So, what is your plan with Pleistocene Park?" Rodger asked.

"So, you know our larger mammoth herd and unnamed male, well, I want to give some of them to Pleistocene Park to boost their efforts," Nigel replied.

"You do realize the many issues with that prospect," Suzanne said.

"Yeah, doesn't Pleistocene Park have visitors?" Emma asked.

"Well, yes, but there are parts of the property that guests aren't allowed, for the animal's sakes," Alexi answered.

Another thing to take into account is the welfare of both the mammoths and the environment. Can the environment support such a large amount of large animals, and do the mammoths have what it takes to thrive in the new world?" Suzanne asked.

"Well, we wouldn't be giving the mammoths to them right away, of course, we would have to start small and do some tests and research," Nigel replied, intent on everyone accepting his idea.

"What do you mean, start small, like just one mammoth?" Rodger asked.

"No, like prehistoric horses or buffalo or something." Alexi reasoned.

"But we don't have prehistoric buffalo or horses," Jim remarked.

"Not yet, that is why you are here Jim, I would like you to take Alexi into the pleistocene, at the same location that Pleistocene Park is located, and take samples of the flora and rescue a few faunae for the introduction. I would also like you to just watch and see the dynamics of the environment." Nigel said, focusing on Jim.

"So, you want me to take a non-employee, untrained, 'professional' to an extremely dangerous place?" Jim asked, concerned by this prospect.

Nigel nodded, not so concerned.

"I have some training if that helps," Alexi added.

"Some," Jim whispered.

* * *

**Next Time on Prehistoric Park**

Nigel and Grethchun head back to St. Helena to save the lost ecosystem

_Nigel crouches down around a bird while Gretchun looks behind her_

and Jim and Alexi travel back to the mammoth plains to do some research.

_Jim puts Alexi behind him as a male Wooly Mammoth walks towards _them

as Suzanne examines the mammoths to decide which will be moved to Pleistocene Park!

_The matriarch trumpets into the air._

**All Next Time on Prehistoric Park! **

* * *

**Animals/plants rescued:**

8 Cooksonia

St. Helena Rail (male)

6 St. Helena Olive Tree

10 Saxonipollis

10 Javelinoxylon

3 Yellow Coneflower

2 Silversword

5 Hollywood

10 Phalaenopsis

9 Peacock Swallowtails


	17. Chapter 17- Redemption

**There is something missing from our world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?**

**What if extinction didn't have to be forever? **

**We are going on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marven's temporary substitute, Jim Lessue lunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**As Prehistoric Park prepares to partner with Pleistocene Park, Gretchun and Nigel prepare to do something they have never done before, rescue a whole ecosystem. **

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife refuge!**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

* * *

Redemption

"Hurry up!" an employee shouted not too far away.

Bob watched as the other employee frantically used shovels to scoop the last of Matilda's waste into a bucket. His eyes darted towards the underbrush where Matilda was sleeping.

And almost as if on cue, the bushes started shaking and the bulky head of the T-Rex sub-adult, Matilda popped out the top.

"RUN!" Bob yelled at the top of his lungs.

The unlucky employee looked back and booked it. Thankfully, Matilda didn't care that he was there, as she had been fed not too long ago.

The employee made it to the gate and threw down the bucket filled with Matilda's droppings.

"Those dung beetles that Ted is getting better be here soon, between the T-Rex and Sinotyrannus Twins and the Tarbosaurus, it is getting dangerous to do normal activities in their exhibits," he said.

Bob nodded. Ted was away on a trip to collect a species of dung beetle from a zoo in Europe. He was expected back in a week and once the park had the beetles, it would make cleaning the exhibits of some of the more deadly animals much easier.

Bob looked back at Matilda, who was groggily making her way out of the bushes. She shook herself before roaring into the air. Her cries were greeted by her brother, Terrence. He was situated on the other side of the wall. He walked over to the dividing fence to greet Matilda, who followed suit. They barked and cooed at each other through the fence.

Bob smiled, this was just what he was looking for to reassure him that they could be placed back together. After their diet change calmed them down and the death of their mother, Jane, they needed someone and they soon found it again, with each other. Bob stopped smiling. He remembered Jane, most likely a first-time mother killed by her daughter because Prehistoric Park didn't know anything about T-Rex. "_But it wasn't our fault," _Bob told himself. Plus, thanks to Jane's sacrifice, Prehistoric Park will now be able to safely house T-Rex again.

Not too far away from the twins was the gate that would allow them to touch each other for the first time in months. But Bob would have to be wary, last time Terrence and Matilda were together, Matilda gravely injured Terrence, but thanks to Suzanne and Sarah, he survived.

But right now, Bob has other things he needs to worry about. He walked back to his jeep to head to Mammoth Mount. \

* * *

Jim walked around the spread of equipment. His pupil, Alexi, sat criss-cross on the ground staring at it all.

"Okay I think I got it," he said in his thick Russian accent.

"This," he said, pointing to the portal bomb, "is used in emergency situations only while we try and use the sticks the most.".

"Good, and what do we do if we are charged by something?' Jim said. He had been training Alexi over the week, teaching him how to use the equipment, on what to expect, and what to do and not do in certain scenarios.

Yesterday, he had brought Alexi to visit the animals at Mammoth Steppe. He learned about the mammoth and Woolly Rhino behavior and he used their modern-day relatives to teach him how to avoid being killed. He also had Gretchun teach him on botany so he would know which plants to produce back at Pleistocene Park.

After much hard work, Jim finally felt that Alexi had a chance of surviving this mission.

"How's it going?" a voice said by the door. Jim looked up to see Nigel with Gretchun standing behind him. They both had their specified clothing on, which meant they were about to leave.

"Good, we will be able to leave any day now," Jim said.

This was news to Alexi, who Jim had kept in the dark, so his face lit up in happiness. While Prehistoric Park made accommodations for Alexi on Isla Muerta, they weren't the best on the island. Plus, the Thescelosaurus and Edmontosaurus hatchlings were loud at night.

"I really hope you don't mind I tag along," Alexi said, trying to be nice.

"No, not at all, after all, it was my idea," Nigel remarked.

"I suppose.".

"Nigel, if we are going to get back any time soon, we need to leave now. Bob has the portal ready for us." Gretchun said behind them.

"Well alright, see you too later," Nigel said, before driving off with Gretchun.

"Alright, so what do you do when an elephant charges?" Jim asked.

* * *

Not too far away Bob had driven to Mammoth Mount to team up with Suzanne to see which elephants would be eligible for transport to Pleistocene Park.

"Nice of you to join us," Suzanne remarked even though she was the only one here. For now, the seven people involved in the partnership with Pleistocene Park have kept it on a need to know basis, so no one else knows Alexi's real job.

"Sorry, I got held up with Matilda, final inspections, and all that," he replied.

"Well while you were busy with your family reunion I have identified our possible herd." Bob looked out through the barrier to see the 24 inhabiting mammoths.

Nigel rescued these mammoths while he was trying to find a mate for the already present Martha and Beth. At that time it was nearing the end of summer which is the time when small herds come together to form larger groups. Soon after arriving at Prehistoric Park, the large herd had split into 3 smaller herds.

"Well, the herd with 10 mammoths is not suitable because that is where that female that we expect to be pregnant resides, and neither is the smallest herd of 6 that has the small calf, I want to watch and see how mammoths grow," Suzanne explained.

"So the herd of 8," Bob said. He looked at the said herd which was grazing near the stream that flowed not too far away.

"Yep, now we just need to find a way to transport them," Suzanne said.

* * *

"3, 2, 1!" the employee shouted from the catwalk.

Nigel looked at Gretchun who was staring straight ahead at the portal.

"Ready?" he asked.

Gretchun nodded.

The trio walked through.

"Alright, we are in the 16th century so humans are only starting to arrive on this island so the wildlife here is pretty unexposed to humans," Nigel informed.

And just as he finished talking, they could hear the sounds of a jungle. Birds called in the treetops and in a spring not too far away were the croaks of breeding frogs.

"Alright, so what are we looking for?" Gretchun asked. Already she was swabbing from some flowers not too far away. "This is an Ebony trochetiopsis ebenus, or Saint Helena Ebony, they are still around today but it can be hard to find them in the floral community." The stems were woody brown and limp with white overlapping petals.

"Well, firstly, let's head up to that peak over there and see what we find on our way there, I have a list of extinct and extant species that I would like to bring back to The Park," Nigel responded.

He rested his hand above his eyes so he could clearly see the smallest part of the mountain that would allow for easy climbing.

"Alright, let's go then," Gretchun said, walking in front of Nigel.

* * *

Back at Prehistoric Park, the second duo was preparing for their departure.

"Where are we going today?" Alexi asked as Jim drove him towards their destination.

With a turn, their destination was revealed, the holding pens.

"What are we doing here?" Alexi asked, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"Well, I think it is time that we get on with the mission, Suzanne and Bob have already chosen which mammoths will be gifted to Pleistocene Park so we mize as well get your horses and bison ASAP," Jim said.

He guided Alexi to the portal area where a backpack was filled with supplies for both of them.

"Are you ready?" Jim asked. He looked over and saw that Alexi had the brightest look Jim had seen since he'd known him. Jim looked up at the catwalk and gave a thumbs-up and an employee brought the portal to life.

"So how does this work? Do we just walk through?" Alexi asked.

"Just follow me," Jim replied, before walking into the portal.

Hesitantly, Alexi followed suit.

* * *

"Nigel, look!" Gretchun shouted.

Nigel looked back and saw that she was looking at the underside of a leaf.

Nigel turned around to see what she was looking at. He knelt down and saw that clinging to the bright green leaf, was a bright blue little bug that could fit on Nigel's pinky nail.

"It's a vibrant blue leafhopper! These guys are so tiny that they went undiscovered for an impressive time once this island was colonized for such a brightly colored creature." Nigel said as Gretchun carefully grabbed a jar from her backpack.

With a quick, smooth movement, she caught the little leafhopper and quickly sealed it in with a jar lid with small holes to allow air movement.

"Let's get down on the ground and see what else we can find," Nigel recommended as he crawled towards a fallen log.

Gretchun mimicked him but in the other direction. The pair focused on small invertebrates but Gretchun didn't pass up an opportunity at some new plant species.

After just a few minutes searching around, they had been able to find a dozen Blushing Snails, another Blue Leafhopper, a couple of dozen Spiky Yellow Woodlouse, a rich crimson red beetle, and Nigel even found a sack of wolf spider eggs. Gretchun was able to find some She Cabbage and Dwarf Bellflowers.

"Wow, this place is dense!" Gretchun exclaimed.

"Yes it is, let's head to that peak where we may be able to find even more." Nigel decided, continuing on.

* * *

The wind whipped as Jim and Alexi watched the area from their vantage point.

Below them, herds upon herds of huge mammals were making their way along the valley. Huge herds of mammoths were guided by their matriarch to the small river that flowed from the mountain range not too far away. Even bigger herds of Long-Horned Bison and horses grazed on the excessive amounts of grasses, herbs, and flowers. Smaller herds of reindeer and saiga wandered in between the massive herds or joined them. A single Woolly Rhino was browsing on some willow bushes.

Already Alexi and Jim had collected samples of the high-productivity grasses, the many herbs that were scattered around, and some willow buds.

"Alright, so where should we start?" Alexi asked, still amazed at how little snow there was, and, of course, the fact that he was seeing extinct animals in their natural habitat.

"Well, let's avoid that area," Jim pointed at the Woolly Rhino, "And then, over there," he pointed to his left where a pack of Dire Wolves was feasting on a previously caught bison, "So anywhere besides those areas.".

"And we only want small amounts of these animals, Pleistocene Park may not be able to handle a sudden increase in such large animals," Alexi said.

He was eyeing up a small group of young adult horses that had just split from their group not too far away.

"That'll work," he said, slowly getting up. But Jim grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

Alexi looked down to see what the matter was. When he turned around, he froze. No more than a few dozen feet away was a female Woolly Rhino and her calf watching them intently.

"Alright," Jim whispered, "Stay behind me, find a place for us to run while I make sure they aren't going to charge.".

Alexi tried but the mammoth steppe was completely devoid of any barriers. The only things that Alexi and Jim could hide behind were other animals but they were too far away, they would be crushed before they even got close.

"There isn't a thing," he admitted.

Jim shifted his eyes to see if there was anything in his peripheral vision.

Nothing. Now they just had to hope that the mother and calf duo would just walk away.

* * *

Back at Prehistoric Park, Bob and Suzanne were busy introducing the designated mammoths to the boat that will hopefully carry them back to their natural range.

"Alright, Left Side, you got a young female coming behind you!" Rodger announced.

Employees watched as the small herd of mammoths walked past on the dirt road.

Rodger, Suzanne, and Bob, with the help of some trusted colleagues such as Sarah, Carter, and Rachel were bringing the 8 mammoths on a walk towards a large cargo ship that had just pulled up.

"We are bringing them to our supply ship to acclimate them to a large ship and its scents," Suzanne said.

The lead mammoth was being guided by Bob's Trike-Tractor which was loaded with hay, and where the matriarch goes, the rest of the herd goes.

As they passed the Djadochta Formation where Empress was wading in a mud puddle, the large form of the ship came into view.

At first, the youngest mammoth was hesitant to move at the sight of it, but a few comforting rumbles from the adults encouraged her ahead. But the closer they got, the more nervous each mammoth got. It took the sight of dozens of humans removing food and medicine from the inside and the encouragement from Suzanne to push the mammoths close enough so they could touch it. Although they didn't they could easily smell the ship and know that it wasn't a threat.

"Alright, that is a big success," Bob said.

He looked and saw that everybody else was looking out at the sea. He walked over to join them and saw that there was a pair of boats, one resembling a US navy boat and the other resembling a speedboat, and they were heading straight for them.

"Let's get these guys back to Mammoth Mount and prepare for guests," Suzanne said.

* * *

Sweat slid down Nigel's face as he reached the summit of their destination.

Gretchun was standing next to him, looking up at the tall Gumwoods which held a plethora of birds. The coos of doves, the distinct cries of hoopoes, and the repetitive calls of cuckoos bounced off of the large trees.

By this time, the sun was setting and a small drizzle was coming down.

"Gretchun there is a net gun in my backpack, can you get it, I want to see if I can capture a few birds," Nigel said.

Just as he finished his sentence, a large hoopoe hopped between the closely spaced branches. It was similar to a normal hoopoe except the immense size of it, almost 2 feet long.

It hopped along the branches before dropping down to the ground.

Nigel, with a net gun in hand, walked around a thick tree base to see that the large hoopoe was pulling a large invertebrate out of a burrow.

"Wow, this St. Helena Hoopoe is eating a giant earwig," Nigel said.

After a bit of struggle, the earwig lost grip and was swallowed in sections by the hoopoe.

After the entire meal was finished, Nigel shot the net, capturing the hoopoe.

"Hey Nigel, there are earwigs everywhere!" Gretchun shouted. Nigel watched, as all around him, hundreds of large earwigs were crawling out of their burrows. Their two large antennas wiggled around looking for things to eat. Nigel picked up two at one time, they had some weight to them.

"Gross." Nigel laughed.

* * *

The howl of wolves sounded to their left.

Alexi and Jim looked to see that the pack of Dire Wolves was running straight towards them, their snouts red with blood.

The Woolly Rhinos changed their focus from humans to the real threat.

"Alright, run, run," Jim yelled, running for the huge herds of herbivores.

Jim looked back to see that the Woolly Rhino mother was charging the pack, leaving her calf exposed for a flank from a pair of wolves.

Jim couldn't help himself. "Augh!" he groaned before turning back and he grabbed a portal bomb from his back pocket.

He ran as fast as he could in order to beat the pair of wolves to the calf. But he wasn't fast enough, the pair was on the calf much sooner than Jim was but they were in throwing distance.

He clicked the button and threw the bomb at the wolves, hoping that the calf would end up safe with the employees.

The bright blue glow enveloped the calf and wolves then everything disappeared.

Jim stopped, gasping for air.

He heard a yelp to his right.

He looked up to see a small wolf go flying before landing on the ground with a gut-wrenching thud. Dust billowed up around the limp body. The rest of the pack yipped and yelped before running away.

The mother Woolly Rhino turned around. She was breathing hard and had a bite on her left hind leg.

She turned around and searched for her baby. But she obviously didn't see it, but what she did see was Jim.

She snorted at him before charging.

Jim tried to reach for the portal poles but one was stuck on his pack. He tried and tried but there was no use. He looked back and saw that the Woolly Rhino was much closer than he thought. He prepared to jump out of the way but before she got too close, the Woolly Rhino was flanked by a portal bomb.

The blue light came and went, along with the rhino.

Jim's eyes were wide with surprise. He looked and saw that Alexi was walking towards him.

"I guess we are going to have to use my portal then," he said.

"Well, help me here, one of my poles is stuck," Jim said.

Alexi circled around before unweaving the pole.

"There.".

"Thank you," Jim said.

He looked at Alexi and saw behind him that the wolves were harassing the herds down below.

"Hey, Alexi, get over there!" He said pointing to a rocky area not too far away.

Alexi followed Jim's gaze and saw what he meant. He ran fast to his destination. As he reached the rocky area, both Alexi and Jim got their portal sticks ready.

Below, a mammoth trumpeted in fear as wolves ran and weaved between the hundreds of animals. They split up the herds and animals all over the place. It seemed that already a horse foal was down but a few other wolves were chasing a buffalo herd.

A small portion of the chased herd split away, ignored by the wolves. The buffalo ran towards Alexi but not before intercepting a large herd of prehistoric horses. The thundering feet could already be heard from the pair of watching humans, and by the time they reached Alexi, they shook the earth. But, as they ran through the portal, the sound stopped.

But it started up again. Jim looked back to see that some more bison, along with saiga and reindeer. The process repeated but with Jim.

The chase slowly calmed down as the wolves brought down a small sub-adult bison. The mammoths moved away as the rest of the herbivores had already done.

"How is that for your park?" Jim asked.

"Um, it may be a little much!" Alexi said, sheepishly.

They met up in the middle, "Don't worry, Prehistoric Park can hold them until you're ready." Jim reassured.

Alexi gave him a thankful look.

A brisk wind swept across the landscape.

Jim shook, "Let's get out of here!" he said.

"Let's," Alexi replied, already setting up the portal.

They walked through, greeted by the warm, dry air of Prehistoric Park.

They looked around and saw that employees were rushing the animals into holding pens.

As soon as the back of their backpacks were clear the portal was shut down. Jim looked up and saw that the employee who shut it off was looking out towards the park, nervously.

"What is going on?" Jim asked. Alexi shrugged.

A familiar voice called out ahead of them.

"Get those Woolly Rhinos in the holding pens then cover them up, same with the wolves!" Katrina shouted as she made her way towards the pair.

"What's going on? Why is everyone so jumpy?" Jim asked.

"The American and Costa Rican Government has decided to give us a visit, they are not too far away. If they figure out what we've been doing here, everything will be put in jeopardy." Katrina replied.

"WHAT! Why?" Alexi asked, "If you guys get caught, Pleistocene Park will be brought down too!".

"Well then, why don't we get all of this illegal stuff outta here!" Katrina whisper-hissed, it was clear she was at the end of her ropes.

"They're coming!" one of the employees shouted from the catwalk.

"Shoot. Everyone, try and act like this is all fine." She shouted.

Alexi looked at Jim, they both were thinking the same thing.

_"Nigel better take his time!"_.

* * *

And taking his time, Nigel was.

He and Gretchun were in heaven. Not only did they capture their fair share of St. Helena Giant Earwigs they were currently netting a multitude of birds feasting on them and the fruits of the trees. Currently, they had given their original hoopoe 2 buddies, a St. Helena Cuckoo, and a few modern-day Red-Winged Tropicbirds that seemed to be getting ready to nest.

With a huff, Nigel and Gretchun fell against the trunk of a tree, exhausted. They looked around. In their packs, dozens of small invertebrates crawled around in their temporary cages. Not too far away, the giant earwigs were wiggling in a bag while the collected birds were settling down, wrapped in their nets.

"This was fun, you have a fun job," Gretchun said.

"Well, it isn't all the time. Sometimes it can get stressful, like the time when we almost drowned while rescuing the Compsognathus. And it can also be sad, like one time I watched as a volcano decimated the surrounding area while I was searching for the Microraptor. But besides those moments, yeah, it is pretty fun.". They both sat in silence.

But that silence was soon broken by a dog.

The loud barking echoed through the misty forest. The birds went crazy.

"What the, I thought humans weren't arriving at this time!" Gretchun whispered.

"No, they were _just _arriving," Nigel whispered.

They slowly stalked towards the commotion.

All around them, birds flew away place, fleeing the danger.

They pushed aside a large bush to see that a dog was running rampant around a seabird colony. It bounced all over the place, destroying nests and crushing eggs in its attempt to snatch adults. It achieved its goal when a small Wirebird flew too low and was caught by its wing and then thrown against a tree. It let out a trill cry as it flew across the air but went silent when it collided with the tree.

That's when Nigel lost his temper.

He got up and shouted and waved his arms. He charged at the dog. This spooked the invasive animal into running away, but not before leaving its mark on a few unlucky eggs.

"Was that a good idea?" Gretchun asked, kneeling down to the Wirebird.

"I don't know, but is it okay?" Nigel said, immediately regretting his action.

"It's alive, unconscious, and badly wounded, this wing will never work again, this is now a ground bird," Gretchun said, picking the poor bird up and carrying it up to their packs.

"Alright, the magic's gone, we should probably head back before it gets dark," Gretchun whispered.

Nigel nodded in agreement. He picked up his back and helped Gretchun with hers before picking up as many birds as he could while Gretchun sat the Wirebird in her pocket while picking up the rest of the birds and earwigs.

The blue light of the portal appeared, allowing them to walk through. They were expecting a normal reentry, with someone at the portal stand and people walking all over the catwalks. Instead, they were greeted with employees in the corner, lined up, and people with army suits on watching some animals in the holding pens.

All eyes looked at him.

He heard some of the employees sigh as the portal lingered.

Gretchun and Nigel looked at each other, before quickly disassembling the portal.

"Alright, that's all I needed, round everybody up, and leave the animals." One of the soldiers, probably the general, shouted.

"Wait, we have an injured bird here!" Gretchun shouted.

Suzanne quickly got up but stopped as a bunch of soldiers pointed their guns at her.

"What do you think I'm going to do, strangle you with my stethoscope?" she said.

"You aren't going anywhere, mam." A soldier said.

"Why, I have a patient and need to get it to the infirmary and I don't think you have the right to deny that," Suzanne remarked, annoyed.

"Hm," the lead soldier said, "You two, go with them," he said.

Suzanne and Gretchun took the Wirebird to the infirmary, followed closely behind by the designated soldiers.

Suzanne strategically brought them down paths that were devoid of any more suspicious activity.

"Alright, everyone, to the lunchroom." the general said through his walkie-talkie.

Nigel set down his pack into a shaded corner for the birds' sakes. He ran to catch up with the General.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"We got an anonymous tip that there was some sketchy stuff happening here." was all he said.

"Ah, don't worry General Kleet, there's no point in hiding my identity." a voice said from the catwalk. Nigel looked up and his heart sunk.

"Hello Nigel, did ya miss me." the man said.

"Trevor.".

* * *

**Next Time on Prehistoric Park!**

Nigel now must face the greatest threat to Prehistoric Park yet

_Nigel watches as soldiers tear through his bungalow_

As everyone else tries to save what they have

_Terrence and Matilda are loaded into cages_

* * *

**Creatures/Plants Rescued:**

St. Helena Wirebird (female)

2 St. Helena Ebony

13 Blushing Snails

2 Vibrant Blue Leafhopper

34 Spike Yellow Woodlouse

Napoleon Jumping Spider

She Cabbage

5 Dwarf Bellflower

12 St. Helena Giant Earwig

3 St. Helena Hoopoe (2 females, 1 male)

St. Helena Cuckoo (male)

6 Red-Winged Tropicbirds (3 females, 3 males)

2 Dire Wolves (2 males)

2 Woolly Rhino (2 females)

39 Long-Horned Bison (12 males, 27 females)

17 Prehistoric Horses (3 males, 14 females)

9 Prehistoric Saiga (5 males, 4 females)

12 Prehistoric Reindeer (5 males, 7 females)

* * *

Hey guys, Cowpie21 here, I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry it took this long to get this chapter out. I just haven't been feeling very motivated lately, possibly due to quarantine. But for whatever reason, I have decided to end this story short with the last episode being the next one. But don't worry, I will be starting a sort of "season 2" after I take a break and find my motivation again. I don't know how long that'll take but just be sure I will be back afer this with more. Thanks everyone and have a safe summer.


End file.
